Beautiful Awakening
by SoritaK
Summary: Un sueño... un recuerdo. Todo comienza con un viaje de fin de curso donde cada uno de los personajes de KH encontrarán una nueva aventura. Una historia de amor y misterios. CAP. 7 SUBIDO! :D
1. El paraguas negro

_Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi gemeluz yuna chan, a sakka chan y a nakita chan por haberme ayudado a despertar .  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
El paraguas negro**

"_Jamás olvidaré tu sonrisa."_

Una noche de lluvia y una ciudad iluminada por los débiles rayos que la luna irradiaba. Era una noche tranquila, en el cálido pueblo de Radiant Garden. Las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo parecían estrellas descendiendo a la tierra. En esa ciudad, había un parque en medio de muchos hogares, donde las personas siempre iban a divertirse y a contemplar la naturaleza. Ahí mismo, en una banca, se encontraba una chica de cabello pelirrojo, lo tenía corto, su piel era blanca, era delgada, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido color blanco, con decoraciones de color morado, que le llegaba al nivel de las rodillas. Sus ojos eran de un bello color azul, pero por ellos caían poco a poco pequeñas lágrimas que se perdían con las gotas de lluvia. Tenía la mirada perdida. Se sentía realmente triste...

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

Sin duda alguna, era el peor día de su vida, se sentía destrozada. Sentía cómo sus lágrimas se combinaban con las gotas de lluvia. Ambas caían rápidamente por sus mejillas, pero la hacían sentir mejor. El agua siempre la había relajado y ese día necesitaba de toda el agua posible para poder sentirse mejor.

-¿Disculpa?- se escucho una voz.

La voz provenía detrás de ella. Se secó las lágrimas como pudo. Una vez asegurándose que no se veía muy triste, se dio la vuelta para ver quien la llamaba. Al instante, vio el rostro de un chico, al parecer tenía su misma edad. Era un chico que tenía el cabello de un bello color rubio, aunque la ciudad estuviera oscura, su cabello hacia que hubiera un poco de luz en ella, sus ojos eran de color azul, era delgado, tenía su piel de color blanco y vestía con un pantalón verde, unos tenis negros y una camisa de color negro que tenía un pequeño dibujo de una estrella. El chico tenía un paraguas negro en sus manos que le protegía de las gotas de lluvia. No tuvo miedo ni le sorprendió en verlo. Era cierto, no lo conocía, pero parecía ser un chico amable. En su rostro había preocupación.

-¿No te molesta mojarte?.- le dijo el chico.

-No.- dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas. -Prefiero mojarme.

-Pero podrías enfermarte.-dijo el chico.

El chico le ofreció su paraguas. La chica miró cómo él le ofrecía su paraguas, en verdad parecía estar preocupado por ella. No quería ser descortés, así que sujetó el paraguas y se cubrió con él. El chico miró al cielo y al parecer parecía disfrutar como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre él.

-Mucho mejor ¿cierto?.- dijo el chico sin impórtale que se estaba mojando.

La chica estaba ahora preocupada por su salud, podría enfermarse. De pronto el chico miró hacia atrás con un gesto preocupado. La miró de nuevo y le sonrió tiernamente. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver tan bella sonrisa.

-Quédate con él, lo necesitas más que yo.-dijo el chico.

El chico se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia al frente perdiéndose en el camino. La chica quiso darle las gracias, pero sabía que ya era tarde. Volvió a sentarse en el banco contemplando el paraguas negro. Debía de devolvérselo al chico, algún día lo iba a hacer...

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, muchas gracias en verdad a todos mis amigos por haberme dado la más grande enseñanza en mi vida: Apreciar las cosas buenas y ahuyentar a las cosas malas!. En verdad kería hacer este fic desde hace un tiempo, ya que estará lleno de amor. Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer el fic, pero esto apenas comienza. En el siguiente capítulo. ¿Quién era aquélla chica¿Será tan solo un sueño o un recuerdo?. No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo.**

**Notas de SoritaK**

_Muchas grax x haberte tomado la molestia de leer el fic, pero esta aún no termina, apenas esta iniciando. Espero que les agrade a todo el mundo este nuevo proyecto y los invito a ponerme un review para decirme cómo les pareció el primer capítulo y lo k creen k deba de modificar . Muchas grax y k viva Kingdom Hearts!!_

**Editado el 17/Jul/08**


	2. Vacaciones de Verano

_Dedicado a mis panecitos mafiosos, gracias por ser la luz en mi vida._

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
Vacaciones de verano**

"_Donde quiera que vayas, siempre estaré contigo"_

_Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac-¡Beep!-¡Beep!-¡Beep!_

En esa misma ciudad, en una habitación, esa chica había despertado de su sueño. Apagó su despertador de un golpe. Se quito las cobijas de la cara y mostró un rostro dormido. Era una habitación sencilla y pequeña, la cama estaba en medio de la habitación pegada a la pared, había una ventana al lado izquierdo que mostraban los débiles rayos del sol que venían de afuera. El cuarto estaba desordenado, había en el suelo muchos peluches y dibujos de conejos, al lado de la cama se encontraba un pequeño escritorio donde había un despertador rosa y un teléfono inalámbrico blanco. El color del cuarto era beige pero había póster de varios cantantes y grupos en las paredes. Al lado de la ventana se encontraba un escritorio donde estaba una computadora y un enorme espejo. Había un gran armario al lado de la puerta.

-Kairi.- se escucho una voz provenir de afuera.- Tienes que estar lista antes de las 7:30 AM.

-Ya voy.- contesto Kairi.

Kairi se levanto de su cama, procurando no pisar ningún peluche, estiro los brazos para lograr levantarse. Vestía una pijama sencilla: Un short de color rosa y una blusa de tirantes color blanco con el dibujo de un conejo.

-De nuevo tuve ese sueño.- dijo Kairi recordando su sueño.

En realidad no era un sueño, era un viejo recuerdo que había vivido hace mucho tiempo. Ahora tenía 15 años. Kairi era alta, delgada, tenía la piel algo bronceada, unos ojos de color azul, su cabello era lacio y pelirrojo peor se lo había dejado crecer un poco. Al fin se había graduado de secundaría y con buenas notas. Miró por la ventana y recordó que el verano había comenzando junto con sus vacaciones. Ese día iba a ir al viaje de graduación que había organizado la escuela, iba a ir con todos sus amigos y sabía muy bien que se iba a divertir. El viaje iba a ser por cinco días y se iba a quedar en Twilight Town, decían que se podía ver un atardecer hermoso ahí y además había una playa cerca. Estaba realmente ansiosa de comenzar el viaje y lo mejor era que no irían sus padres ya que todos iban a compartir habitación con alguien. Kairi se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó la ropa que había elegido para ese día, salió de la habitación sin antes consultar su reloj, eran las 5:30 am. No había nadie en el oscuro pasillo, tan solo se veía a los lejos una puerta abierta que indicaba la habitación de sus padres. Dio vuelta a la izquierda y entró al baño para arreglarse.

Minutos más tarde salió cambiada y bañada, sólo le quedaba peinarse, se dirigió a su cuarto y encendió la luz. Vio todo el desorden que había dejado antes de haberse dormido. Se miró en el espejo que estaba al lado de su computadora, tomó su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía aquel sueño. No olvidaba la sonrisa de aquél chico, aunque no lo hubiera vuelto a ver. A veces se ponía a imaginarse cómo sería ahora ese chico, si algún día lo encontraría y en dónde podría estar. Aún conservaba el paraguas negro junto con la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Terminó de peinarse. Se había dejado el cabello suelto, llevaba su vestido favorito, era blanco con rosa tenía muchos cierres como decoración, su tía se lo había hecho ya que era diseñadora. Se dio media vuelta y miro la hora: 6:45 am. Se había tardado un poco, guardó las últimas cosas por meter a su maleta, la cargó con ambas manos, estaba un poco pesada, y salió. Bajo las escaleras y dejo la maleta al lado de ellas. Toda la casa tenía por todas partes manualidades y pinturas. Su padre era arquitecto y su madre creaba manualidades. Su madre tenía dos tiendas, una en su casa y en una plaza en la ciudad. Había tres puertas, la de la izquierda de las escaleras estaba el estudio de su padre, la del centro al comedor y la puerta derecha a la cocina, al lado izquierdo de las escaleras estaba la sala donde había un enorme televisor, un estéreo y unos sillones cómodos. Entró a la cocina y desayuno un plato de cereal. Escucho que alguien bajaba de las escaleras. Entro su madre. Ella era una mujer con el cabello pelirrojo, lo tenía largo y ondulado, sus ojos eran de color verde, tenía su piel blanca, era delgada y alta.

-Kairi, no te vayas a atragantar con el cereal.- dijo su madre burlándose de su hija.- Sé que estas emocionada, pero no es motivo para comer tan rápido.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Kairi emocionada- Sé que me voy a divertir mucho.

-Lo sé Kairi.- dijo su madre.- Sólo espero que Naminé te cuide.

-Lo hará.- contesto Kairi devorando su cereal.

Naminé era su mejor amiga en todo el mundo. La conoció el año pasado porque se había mudado a Radiant Garden. La conoció en la escuela ya que el primer día se sentó a su lado y diez minutos después sabían que iba a ser una bonita amistad. Iban a todo lugar juntas y siempre se confiaban sus secretos. Iba a ser su compañera de cuarto en el viaje. Tuvo que dejar de recodar a su amiga ya que miró la hora: 7:15 am. Realmente el tiempo se iba volando. Miró a su madre.

-De acuerdo, ya hay que irnos.- le dijo su madre respondiéndole a su mirada.

Kairi se levanto rápidamente, salió de la cocina y cargo su maleta. Su madre tomo las llaves del automóvil de una canasta en forma de llave que estaba en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta. Se dirigió a la puerta y miro por última vez su casa. No se había despedido de su padre porque él salía de su trabajo muy temprano, le iba a echar de menos pero su corazón sabía que una gran aventura se acercaba. Ambas salieron de la casa.

El día estaba perfecto, ninguna nube en el cielo y había un sol hermoso. Vivía en un vecindario tranquilo. Su madre se subió a su automóvil y subió su maleta. De pronto logró identificar a una chica rubia que estaba cruzando la calle de al frente, cargando una maleta grande de color azul cielo, era Naminé. Ella vivía a dos cuadras de su casa. Miró a su amiga. Naminé era una chica alta, delgada, tenía el cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de color azul y su piel era blanca como la nieve. Llevaba una blusa larga de tirantes de color blanco, una falda de mesilla con holanes blancos en las orillas y zapatos blancos. Naminé era una chica tímida, le encantaba dibujar y siempre se preocupaba de los demás antes que ella misma. Naminé cruzo la calle y miro a su amiga, inmediatamente le dio una gran sonrisa.

-¡Kairi es hoy!-dijo Naminé emocionada. De pronto se le cayó la maleta al suelo. Inmediatamente su sonrisa paso a un gesto tímido.- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho en verdad.

-No te preocupes Naminé.- dijo Kairi levantando la maleta.

-¡Ah! Pero... –dijo de inmediato Naminé al ver a Kairi levantar su maleta.

-Dejame ayudarte.- dijo Kairi llevando su maleta al automóvil.

Naminé se acerco hacia al automóvil y pudo identificar a la madre de Kairi. En sus mejillas se podía ver un tono rojizo.

-Buenos días señora. Gracias por haberse ofrecido a llevarme a la escuela.- dijo Naminé muy roja.

-Tranquila, sé que tú harías lo mismo por Kairi.- dijo la madre de Kairi- Ahora entren al automóvil para llevarlos a la escuela.

Ambas se fueron en la parte trasera del automóvil. Kairi miró a su amiga, había vuelto a su color natural. Los padres de Naminé siempre estaban ocupados y no podían llevarla a la escuela ese día, así que se ofreció a llevarla. Naminé era hija única y constantemente iba a su casa por las tardes porque siempre se quedaba sola. El automóvil comenzó a andar hacia la escuela, en verdad estaban muy emocionadas.

-Dicen que en Twilight Town hay un atardecer hermoso.- dijo Kairi entusiasmada.

-¿En verdad?- dijo Naminé sorprendida y a la vez se puso algo penosa porque su cara se había puesto colorada.- Espero que siempre lo podamos ver.

-Así que nuestra Naminé quiere ver el atardecer con "alguien" ¿cierto?- dijo Kairi al ver la reacción de Naminé.

-¡No!- dijo Naminé muy roja.- Sabes que no me gusta nadie, pero espero que encontremos a alguien algún día.

Era cierto, ambas no tenían novio, no sé había presentado el indicado. Al pensar en esto, Kairi miró vagamente a la ventana con una mirada nostálgica. Recordando un recuerdo que su corazón había ocultado durante mucho tiempo. Pero tuvo que volver a la realidad, ya que Naminé le estaba dando unos golpecitos en su hombro. Kairi volteo hacia ella y miró su rostro, en sus ojos lucía preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Naminé

-¿Eh?- dijo Kairi tratando de volver a la realidad.- Sí, si estoy bien.

-Chicas, ya hemos llegado.- anuncio la madre de Kairi.

Ambas miraron del lado derecho de la ventana y observaron su escuela. El instituto Destiny Junior High. La escuela era amplia, tenía un gran patio en su entrada con plantas en los alrededores. Era un amplio lugar, lucía de color beige y estaba divida en dos zonas, la primera era la zona de administración y la dirección y la segunda zona eran los salones de secundaría. El automóvil se detuvo en la entrada de la escuela. Naminé se agacho un poco, tomo su equipaje y se lo puso con algo de dificultad en sus piernas. Kairi y Naminé salieron por la puerta derecha ya que de ese lado estaba la banqueta. Kairi salió primero sin antes mirar alrededor, no veía a ninguno de sus amigos, pero seguramente iban a llegar muy pronto, además ellas habían llegado muy temprano, el camión llegaba a las ocho en punto y eran las 7:40 am. Estaba realmente emocionada, no iba a dejar que ningún pensamiento triste le afectará pues había decidido divertirse en su viaje. Se dio media vuelta y con un gesto le pidió a su madre las llaves del automóvil. Ella se las dio sin dudar, las sujetó y se dirigió a la cajuela para tomar su maleta. Abrió la cajuela y miró su maleta muy cerca de ella, la sujeto con una mano mientras la cerraba. Regreso con su madre y les dio las llaves.

- Kairi, sabes que si necesitas lo que sea puedes llamar a casa.- dijo su madre muy feliz.

-Lo sé mamá, no te preocupes.- dijo Kairi sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre.- Regresaremos en cuatro días.

-Aquí las estaremos esperando chicas. Disfruten mucho el viaje. Naminé, si gustas nosotros te llevamos de regreso a tu casa.- dijo la madre de Kairi.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Naminé algo apenada pero en el fondo se le veía que estaba muy agradecida por la invitación- Iba a regresar a mi casa caminando.

-Típico de ti Naminé, sabes que me puedes pedir lo que sea.- dijo Kairi mirando a su amiga.

-En verdad muchas gracias.-dijo Naminé.

Kairi salió del automóvil y cerró la puerta. Su madre de inmediato puso en marcha el automóvil para irse a su trabajo. Les lanzo un beso a ambas y se marcho dando vuelta a la izquierda. Kairi sentía un sentimiento nuevo, nunca había estado lejos de su madre, pero sabía que ese viaje le iba a hacer bien, para poder apreciarla aún más. Miró a su amiga que estaba a su lado y de inmediato comenzó a reírse al verle el nuevo color que tenía en su rostro. Era un color entre rojizo y azulado. De inmediato Naminé notó que Kairi se estaba burlando de ella.

-¡Hey!- dijo Naminé poniéndose ahora más roja.- ¿De qué te estás riendo ahora?

-De tu rostro, pareces un arco iris Naminé.-dijo Kairi riéndose aún más al mirar el cambio de humor de su amiga.

-Sabes muy bien que todo me da pena.- dijo Naminé algo roja.

-Lo sé amiga, no te preocupes.-dijo Kairi dejándose de reír. Miró alrededor, parecía en verdad no haber nadie.- Naminé ¿Nos vamos a sentar a las bancas de la entrada?

-Sí.

Ambas se fueron a sentar a unas bancas que estaban en la entrada de la escuela. Dejaron sus maletas en el suelo y miraron al frente para tratar de buscar a algún amigo. De pronto vieron pasar a una pareja que estaba tomada de la mano. Naminé los miró con una tímida sonrisa, siempre imaginaba que cuando ella tuviera novio todo iba a ser feliz y perfecto, además se alejaría de sus padres y realizaría su propia historia como las historias que veía en las películas. Kairi también los miró, una sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro al ver que la pareja se veía muy feliz tomados de las manos.

-¿Sabes?-dijo de pronto Naminé- Me gustaría que encontráramos a nuestros chicos en el viaje.

-Ojalá.- dijo Kairi sin notarlo. Su sonrisa se le borró de inmediato y suspiro, ya sabía demasiado del amor.

-Entonces yo lo seré Kairi.- dijo una voz.

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del segundo capítulo de Beatiful Awakening. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, me gustaría mucho que me dejarás un review para saber si te esta gustando el fic. En el siguiente capítulo. ¿Quién será la persona que le hablo a Kairi? ¿Cuántas sorpresas tendrá el viaje?. Descúbrelo muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Notas de SoritaK**

Ola! Nuevamente gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer mi fic. Estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic porque en el siguiente capítulo habrá muchas sorpresas jo jo xD. Espero que me dejen un review para ver si les esta gustando el fic wii! :D. **Que viva Kingdom Hearts.**

Agradecimientos especiales

A nakita chan por haberme ayudado a buscarle un nombre a mi fic.  
A mi gemeluz por haberme inspirado por hacer el fic.


	3. Primer día

_Este capítulo esta dedicado a mis primos, Hector y Ale, gracias por volver a abrirme los ojos a la realidad.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
Primer día**

_"No volveré a caer en el mismo error"_

-Entonces yo lo seré.- dijo una voz.

Kairi sintió que alguien la había abrazado por la espalda.

-Buen día Naminé.-dijo la misma voz.

-Buenos días... - contesto Naminé con una voz tímida.- Sora.

Kairi sintió como un gran escalofrío recorría por su espalda cuando escucho aquél nombre... si era él... Inmediatamente se puso de pie, haciendo que la persona que lo abrazaba se alejara un poco, y miro hacia atrás para comprobar si se trataba de él.

-¡Hola Kairi!.- dijo la misma voz.

Para su desgracia, estaba justo delante de ella la persona que no deseaba ver: Sora, el chico que había conocido desde la infancia. Se había prometido así misma no permitir que nada la enojará en sus vacaciones, pero no se esperaba verlo tan pronto. Sora era un chico alto, tenía el cabello castaño claro, su peinado desafiaba la gravedad porque siempre lo tenía en puntas, su piel era blanca, era delgado y tenía unos ojos azules que brillaban con su sonrisa. Llevaba puesta una blusa de color azul marina y unos pantalones negros. El chico la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa, pero Kairi no quería charlar con él.

-Hola Sora... - contesto Kairi con una voz muy enojada, sujeto la muñeca de Naminé y la levanto.- Adiós Sora.

Naminé había comprendido el mensaje que su amiga le quería transmitir, ella quería alejarse de Sora. Ambas tomaron sus maletas, decididas a alejarse de él, pero Sora se puso en medio de ellas.

-¿Nuevamente huyes de mí Kairi?-dijo Sora mirándola a los ojos.

-Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, ahora, sí me disculpas, Naminé y yo queremos ir a otro lugar.- contesto Kairi entre dientes.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.- dijo Sora con un tono de voz desafiante.

-Y no tengo por que hacerlo.- contesto Kairi dándole una mirada desafiante.

-Si sigues así vas a romperle la muñeca a Naminé, Kairi.- dijo una voz diferente.

Kairi reconoció esa voz al instante, se dio media vuelta y miro a un chico de cabello plateado. No le asombraba mucho verlo ahí. Se trataba de Riku, el fiel amigo de Sora y uno de sus mejores amigos. Riku era también su amigo de la infancia. Era un chico más alto que Sora, era un año mayor que ella, tenía el cabello plateado, su piel era aún más blanca que la de Naminé y tenía unos ojos color verde azulado. Llevaba puesto una blusa roja y unos pantalones color negro. Kairi soltó la mano de su amiga.

-Hola Riku. ¿Vas a ir a trabajar?- dijo Kairi sin hacerle caso omiso a la expresión que tenía Sora en ese momento.

-Sí, vine a dejar a Sora a la escuela, por que sabes que se pierde muy fácil.- contesto Riku.

-¿Pero qué has dicho?- dijo Sora muy enojado.

-No te preocupes Sora, si estás con ellas, estoy seguro que no te perderás.-dijo Riku con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Vas... a ir a Twilight Town?- pregunto Naminé con la cara muy roja.

-Probablemente. Sora, no quiero que le causes problemas a nadie ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Riku mirándolo.

-¡Oye!- dijo Sora mientras lo miraba enojado.

-Nos veremos luego.- dijo Riku mientras se perdía de vista.

-¡Te voy a matar!- grito Sora con toda sus fuerzas.

-Cómo me gustaría verlo.- respondió Riku despidiéndose de ellos con un movimiento de su mano.

-Naminé. ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Kairi con una sonrisa al ver la cara que tenía Sora en ese momento.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- dijo Naminé también riéndose por los gestos que hacia Sora-¡Oh! Miren.

Naminé señalo al frente de ellos, todos miraron hacia donde señalaba. Había llegado un autobús color verde oscuro y se estaba estacionando al frente de la escuela. Sora se dio media vuelta, al parecer seguía algo enojado por las palabras de Riku, y sujetó su maleta que estaba en el suelo. Kairi no quería que Sora la siguiera, así que se adelanto hacia el autobús junto con Naminé. Pero para su desgracia, Sora las había alcanzado. Se acercaron a la puerta del conductor que estaba abierta y de ahí vieron bajar a su profesor.

-Buenos días chicos.-les saludo su profesor.

-Buenos días.-respondieron los tres a la vez.

-¿Listos para irnos?- pregunto el profesor.

-Sí.- contesto Kairi con mucha alegría.

-Entonces suban ya.

-Pero profesor... - dijo Naminé muy tímida.- ¿No esperaremos a los demás?

-Todos ya están dentro.-respondió el profesor. Todos lo miraron con asombro.- Al parecer todos se pusieron de acuerdo en llegar temprano a la estación de autobuses para llegar más temprano a Twilight Town. Pero por sí las dudas, quise venir a la escuela para ver si estaban aquí, porque solo hacían falta ustedes.

Los tres se miraron con curiosidad, ninguno se había enterado que iban a estar todos en la estación. Pero ahora ya no importaba mucho saberlo, los tres se subieron al camión con cuidado y vieron que la mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados. Vieron a muchos de sus amigos y ellos los saludaron con alegría. Sora se fue a la parte trasera con unos chicos que lo estaba saludando mientras que Naminé y Kairi se sentaron juntas hasta al frente. Kairi decidió ponerse al lado de la ventana por que le encantaba mirar la carretera.

-¡Kairi, Naminé! Por un momento pensé que se habían quedado dormidas.-dijo una chica que estaba sentada en el asiento de al lado.

-Selphie. ¿Crees que nos perderíamos el viaje de nuestra vida?-dijo Kairi sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Todo puede suceder hoy en día.- dijo Selphie.- Por ejemplo, estabas hablando con Sora. Hace mucho que no te veía hablando con él.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.- contesto Kairi sintiendo de nuevo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Me alegra que sigas siendo la misma Kairi que conozco.-dijo Selphie riéndose.

El profesor pidió silencio con sus manos y al instante todos guardaron silencio.

-Estamos a punto de irnos ya a Twilight Town, les pido de favor que traten lo más posible de no levantarse para no causar ningún accidente.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza a la vez. El profesor se sentó de inmediato y el autobús comenzó a andar. Kairi sacó de su bolsillo su iPod rosa, no había dormido muy bien en la noche por el sueño que tuvo así que una siesta no le caería mal, se puso ambos audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música. Miró a Naminé para ver como estaba. Al parecer también había decidido escuchar música ya que estaba sacando su iPod.

-A mí también me gustaría escuchar música.- dijo Naminé al notar la mirada de Kairi.- Además si nos dormimos, se nos hará más corto el viaje y tendremos más energías.

Kairi le asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana. En realidad no sabía si iba a poder dormir por que muchos pensamientos recorrían su mente. Cerró los ojos para ver si podría conciliar el sueño. Sora... ese chico en verdad no comprendía nada... jamás lo haría... Kairi comenzó a sentir una gran tranquilidad y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

* * *

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi, despierta!- dijo una voz.

Kairi abrió lentamente los ojos y frente a ella pudo ver el rostro de Naminé. Abrió y cerró los ojos nuevamente para volver a la realidad, poco a poco comenzó a despertarse. No podía creer que se había dormido tan bien. Decidió consultar la hora en su iPod. Las tres y media de la tarde. Estaba sorprendida, en verdad se había quedado dormida por mucho tiempo. Miró por la ventana, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, definitivamente habían llegado a Twilight Town.

-¿¡Ya vieron que hermosa ciudad!?- grito Selphie y comenzó a tomar fotografías.- Nunca creí que iba a ser así.

-Señorita Selphie por favor tome asiento.-dijo el profesor.

-Pero profesor tengo que tomar fotografías de todo el viaje.- dijo Selphie tomándole una foto al profesor.

-Lo puede hacer cuando el autobús se detenga.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Selphie sentándose.

De pronto el autobús se detuvo, los gritos de emoción inundaron el silencio que había antes. El profesor se puso de pie.

-Tomen sus cosas y bajen en orden, ya hemos llegado.

* * *

-¿Ya estas lista Naminé?- dijo Kairi sentada en su cama.

-Ya voy.-contestó Naminé que estaba dentro del baño.

Se encontraban en la habitación que le habían asignado en el hotel. Era algo pequeña y sencilla, pero era muy cómoda. Tenía dos camas, la de Kairi era la que estaba cerca del baño y la otra era de Naminé donde se encontraba al lado un armario, al frente de la cama había un televisor y al fondo había una mesa y varias sillas. Lo mejor de la habitación era la ventana que mostraba la hermosa vista de la ciudad. Al fin, Naminé salió del baño.

-Lamento la demora.-dijo Naminé.

-No te preocupes, ahora salgamos a divertirnos en la ciudad.- dijo Kairi muy emocionada.

De pronto se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Kairi corrió hacia ella con mucha alegría y la abrió de golpe.

-¡Ahh! Me has asustado Kairi.-grito Selphie.

-Lo siento, pero ya quiero salir a conocer la ciudad.-dijo Kairi.

-Ya lo he notado.-dijo Selphie recuperándose del susto.

Naminé salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta guardando la llave en su bolsillo.

-Bien. ¿Nos vamos ya?-dijo Kairi.

Selphie no pudo evitar reírse al ver lo emocionada que estaba Kairi.

-No seas tan impaciente.

De pronto el estomago de Naminé produjo un sonido muy extraño. La chica sólo pudo ponerse roja de la pena.

-Veo que alguien tiene hambre.-dijo Kairi mientras se reía.

-Todos fueron a comer a un restaurante que vieron mientras estábamos en la carretera.- sugirió Selphie.

-Entonces vayamos ahí.-contestó Naminé aún roja.

Salieron del hotel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que Kairi estaba muy emocionada, Selphie estaba tomando fotografías a todo lo que se encontraba y Naminé tenía hambre. La ciudad era realmente hermosa, todo parecía ser tocado por los rayos del sol. Bajaron por unas escaleras que conducían al centro de la ciudad y llegaron a lo que parecía ser la zona de las tiendas. Tuvieron que caminar con mucho cuidado ya que un tren pasaba seguido por la calle principal y las personas iban corriendo de aquí para allá. Había muchas personas en los alrededores.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?-dijo Naminé tratando de no desmayarse por su hambre.

-No. ¡Miren!-señalo Selphie hacia un puesto.- ¡Ahí están todos!

Era cierto. Todos se encontraban en un restaurante de nombre "Shooting Star" (Significa Estrella Fugaz en español), era pequeño y sencillo. Se dirigieron al restaurante y cuando llegaron ahí varias personas comenzaron a saludarlas con la mano. De pronto un chico rubio de ojos marrones, que llevaba una blusa blanca con una corbata negra y pantalones negros, se acerco hacia ellas.

-Bienvenidas al restaurante "Shooting Star". ¿También son de Radiant Garden?- pregunto el chico.

-Sí, somos de ahí.-contestó Selphie con una sonrisa.

-Sí es así, tenemos la misma edad.-dijo el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa a Selphie.- Soy Hayner y yo las voy a atender. Síganme por favor.

Las tres siguieron a Hayner que las llevo adentro del restaurante y las coloco en una mesa de tres personas que estaba al lado de una ventana. Tomaron asiento junto con la orden. Kairi miró alrededor, al parecer todos sus amigos tenían hambre ya que todos estaban ahí. Hasta Sora, que la saludo desde una mesa que estaba al fondo, pero ella decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

-Ahora lo importante. ¿Han visto a alguien interesante?- dijo Selphie con un tono de voz sarcástico.

-¿A alguien interesante?- pregunto Naminé.

-Sí, a un chico. –contesto Selphie mirando como Naminé se ponía nuevamente roja.

-La verdad es que no.-contesto Naminé tratando de tranquilizar su pena.

Hayner se dirigió hacia ellas con tres platos en sus manos.

-Aquí tienen, tres órdenes del platillo de la casa.- dijo Hayner y se retiro rápidamente. Al parecer en la cocina tenían mucho trabajo por realizar.

Selphie y Naminé se pusieron a comer sin dudar ya que tenía mucha hambre, pero Kairi decidió mirar un poco más el restaurante, le parecía un lugar muy tranquilo. Recorrió con la mirada las mesas de alrededor y vio a todos sus amigos comiendo. Miró varias veces a Hayner entrar y salir de la cocina con mucha prisa. Bajó la mirada y miró el platillo que había ordenado, en realidad no tenía mucha hambre. Kairi se puso de pie.

-Voy a ir al baño.

-De acuerdo, te esperamos aquí.-dijo Selphie mientras comía.

Kairi se dirigió al baño. En realidad quería lavarse un poco la cara, el agua la tranquilizaba mucho. Entró al baño y vio que estaba solo. Así que se lavo la cara rápidamente y se miró al espejo.

_ No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie arruiné este viaje que tanto he esperado._

Diciendo esto salió del baño y se dirigió lentamente hacia su mesa. Miró alrededor y logró identificar al cajero, era una chica de cabello blanco, lo tenía corto y tenía los ojos de color rojo. Al fin llegó a su mesa y miró a sus amigas que estaban aún comiendo, parecía no haber notado que ella estaba ahí. Miró a la mesa de al frente y vio que se estaban sentando dos amigos suyos que también habían decidido comer ahí.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Kairi miró a un chico rubio con la misma ropa que Hayner, se encontraba de espaldas, mientras estaba tomando la orden de sus amigos. No lo había visto, así que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber quien era. De pronto sintió como una mano hacia que se sentará en su silla.

-Si te quedas ahí parada todo el día me voy a comer tu comida.-dijo Selphie.

-Lo siento, es que estaba mirando alrededor.-se disculpó Kairi.

Miró de nuevo al frente para así poder ver al mesero... pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había ido. Comenzó a comer.

-Yo ya he terminado.- dijo Selphie con tono triunfante.- Iré a buscar a Tidus, me dijo que lo buscará por aquí para ver si salíamos todos juntos a algún lugar.

Selphie se puso de pie y comenzó su búsqueda. Era normal ver a Tifus y a ella juntos. Eran mejores amigos y siempre podías verlos juntos, así que ese día no sería la excepción. Al terminar de comer, Selphie regresó a su mesa y se sentó en ella.

-Ya encontré a Tidus.-dijo Selphie.

-¿Y donde esta?-pregunto Naminé.

-En la misma mesa que Sora.- dijo Selphie mirando a Kairi.

-¿Y qué te dijo Tidus?-pregunto Kairi ignorando la parte de Sora.

-Hayner nos invito para ir con él al otro distrito que se encuentra muy cerca de aquí para conocer. ¿Les interesa?

-Por supuesto.-contesto Kairi muy contenta.

-Pero irá Sora... - añadió Selphie.

¿¡Porqué siempre él hacia que su vida estuviera llena de desilusiones?!

-Creo que no iré, me quedaré en el cuarto.- dijo Kairi convencida.

-Entonces iré a ponerme de acuerdo con Tidus. ¿Vienen?-pregunto Selphie.

-Sí, iré contigo. ¿No importa Kairi?.- pregunto Naminé preocupada.

-Claro que no, vayan al otro distrito, yo iré a pagar la cuenta y luego me iré al cuarto.-dijo Kairi de inmediato.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Naminé, se le veía también muy emocionada.- Te veo entonces en el cuarto en unas horas.

-Ok.- dijo Kairi fingiendo una sonrisa.

Selphie y Naminé se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la salida. Kairi las siguió con la mirada y vio que Sora, Hayner y Tidus se encontraban afuera esperándolas. Prefería perderse la oportunidad de conocer la ciudad antes que ir con él, además, las tres podrían ir juntas después.

Kairi se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la caja. Bajo su mirada y dejo que sus piernas la guiaran hacia la caja. No podía negar que se encontraba un poco triste ya que había esperado ese viaje con ansias. Levantó su mirada y noto que se había equivocado de camino. Kairi se dio media vuelta para ubicar las cajas. De pronto sintió que se había golpeado contra alguien, también sintió agua caerle sobre su cabeza, parecía que iba a perder el equilibrio e iba a caer pero sintió cómo alguien la había sujetado de su mano. Eso era lo único que le faltaba en su día.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo Kairi cerrando los ojos para no mirar a la persona con quien se había golpeado.

-Descuida.- le contestó una dulce voz.- ¿Estas bien?

Kairi abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz. Delante de ella se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio, lo tenía algo revuelto, tenía la piel blanca, era delgado, pero lo que más le impresiono fueron sus increíbles ojos color azul que la miraban con una sonrisa de par en par. Miro la mano del chico que la sujetaba, tenía en un dedo lo que parecía ser un anillo negro y en otro dedo uno blanco. Kairi sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago. ¿Qué significaba esa sensación? El chico la ayudo a ponerse en pie y le soltó su mano. Ambos se miraron por un momento. Hacia que se sintiera un poco nerviosa. Pero esa sensación se fue de inmediato. Kairi no podía dejar de mirarlo, su sonrisa hacia que ella se sintiera tranquila, como si nada malo en su vida hubiese sucedido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-volvió a preguntar el chico.

Kairi no sentía su lengua, en realidad no sentía su cuerpo. Así que sólo pudo asentir con su cabeza. Aunque sentía que era un poco mal educada al no decirle nada a él, después de todo le había salvado de una caída.

-Perdona por eso, soy muy descuidada.-dijo Kairi.- Soy Kairi.

El chico la miro con la misma dulce sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto.- respondió el chico.- Soy Roxas.

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del tercer capítulo de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que parezco disco rayado, pero en verdad muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y aún más gracias a las personas que han comentando sobre mi historia. En el siguiente capítulo: ¿Qué podía significar aquella sensación que había tenido Kairi?¿Por qué Kairi odia tanto a Sora?¿Habrá más sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo?. Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Notas de SoritaK:**

Muchas grax por haber leído este fic. La verdad tuve algunos problemas con el encuentro de Roxas y Kairi ya que se me ocurrieron muchas formas pero esta fue la que más me gusto. En verdad estoy muy contenta de hacer este fic porque son las sensaciones y sentimientos que en este momento tengo en mi vida. Aunque para mí fue algo difícil casi no poner a Sora, porque es mi amorcito! **0 **Espero que me dejen un review para decirme si les gusto o no .

Agradecimientos:

_Nakita chan: Gracias a tía por siempre estarme apoyando en todo y por haberme dado los ánimos de comenzar con este fic._

_7Kairy7: Eres genial amiga! Muchas gracias por tu gran amistad. Me gusta mucho hablar contigo por mail :D._

_illusionDreams-XIII: Gracias por haber leído el fic y por ser mi amiga también :D. A mí también me gusto mucho la forma en la que inicie el fic, pero más adelante se verá que es ese sueño y quien es esa persona._

**¡QUE VIVA Kingdom Hearts!**


	4. Dos personas iguales

_Este capítulo esta dedicado a Yuna chan, muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo y tu valiosa amistad._

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
Dos personas iguales.**

"_Las cosas más sencillas son a veces las cosas más difíciles de encontrar"_

-Soy Roxas.-contestó el chico rubio que la había salvado de una caída.- ¿Vienes con alguien?

-Venía con unas amigas, pero se fueron al otro distrito.-dijo Kairi, no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules que la miraban.

-Entiendo, decidiste mejor quedarte tú sola ¿cierto?-respondió Roxas con una sonrisa.

Kairi le asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno... –Roxas comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso y su cara se estaba poniendo algo roja.-Si quieres un día podría enseñarte...

De pronto Hayner le lanzó a Roxas en la cabeza un mantel que estaba encima de una mesa.

-¡Hey Roxas, no te quedes ahí parado y ven a ayudarnos!- grito Hayner, parecía tener todo bajo control pero por alguna razón había interrumpido a Roxas.

Roxas se quito el mantel de la cabeza, su cabello estaba revuelto hacia todas partes. Kairi no pudo evitar reírse al ver la expresión del rubio.

-¿Oye, te estás riendo de mí?-pregunto Roxas con una sonrisa.

-Tu cabello... -trato de contestar Kairi, pero la risa se estaba apoderando de ella. Ambos se rieron un rato al ver el cambio de tema tan repentino.

-Roxas, es en serio, si sigues ahí de pie no te van a pagar.-volvió a gritar Hayner desde afuera, estaba atendiendo a unos clientes, pero parecía que no perdía a Roxas de vista.

-Es cierto, tengo que seguir trabajando.-se recordó así mismo Roxas.-Nos veremos después Kairi.

Y así Roxas salió corriendo a las cocinas para ponerse a trabajar. Kairi no sabía ni siquiera lo que sentía. Tenía ganas de abrir las puertas de la cocina e ir a platicar con el chico rubio, pero por otra parte quería irse a su habitación. No entendía qué era lo que le ocurría, pero trato de mirar el lado positivo de las cosas, se había hecho un nuevo amigo, aunque parecía que Hayner no le gustaba su compañía. Decidió que era tiempo de volver a su habitación, sin Naminé no era divertido andar por las calles, además estaba algo cansada y ya estaba atardeciendo, podía entretenerse en su habitación leyendo revistas y viendo la televisión. Fue hacia la caja donde estaba una chica de cabello blanco.

-Gracias por su preferencia.-dijo la chica tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

-De nada.-contestó Kairi.

Kairi se dirigió hacia la salida del restaurante, al parecer ese día no iba a pasar nada interesante... de pronto el recuerdo del rostro de Roxas vino a sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo, tal vez no había sido tan malo.

* * *

Me encontraba dormida, realmente estaba muy cansada. Me había divertido mucho con Selphie y los demás ayer en el otro distrito, pero había hecho muchas cosas, las cuales jamás iba a olvidar. Pero en ese momento tan sólo quería dormir, pensaba hacerlo durante un largo tiempo.

-¡Oye floja!-escuché a Kairi gritar.- ¿A qué hora te piensas levantar?

Creo que no iba a poder dormir como lo había planeado. Abrí los ojos y vi el rostro de Kairi al lado mío. Al instante retrocedí un poco y sentí como mis mejillas se ponían coloradas. Cómo odiaba que sucediera eso.

-¿La pequeña Naminé se pone roja al verme?-dijo Kairi.- Sé que soy bonita, pero no es para que te sonrojes.

-¡No me pongo roja por eso!-grité con un hilo de voz. Aún tenía sueño.- Y no estoy roja.

-Claro, lo que tú digas.-dijo Kairi sarcásticamente.- Si no piensas levantarte, entonces iré al pueblo. ¿Te molesta?

Mire que Kairi ya estaba arreglada.

-No, puedes ir, dormiré un rato más.- respondí con sinceridad mientras volvía a taparme con las cobijas.

-De acuerdo, llevaré mi celular (móvil) para que me puedas localizar.-dijo Kairi muy animada. No podía creer que siempre estuviera en ese estado.- ¡Nos vemos Naminé!

Escuché como corría hacia la puerta y la cerraba detrás de ella. Habían sucedido bastantes cosas el día anterior, quería salir también, pero sentía que mis huesos me pedían un descanso. Me relajé y traté de volver a dormir, tenía que reponer mis energías.

_"Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend" _

Abrí ligeramente mis ojos mientras escuchaba lo que parecía ser una canción. Me gustaba mucho esa canción, era de Avril Lavigne, una de mis cantantes favoritas.

_"Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend"_

La canción iba aumentando cada vez más y más de volumen, sentía como sí la misma Avril Lavigne estuviera a mi lado cantándome esa canción. Vi una luz que parpadeaba de muchas colores cerca de mí. Fue cuando recordé que era mi celular... ¡estaba sonando!. Me levanté de la cama, tomé el celular y miré la pantalla. Se trataba de Riku.

-¡¿Diga?!-contesté el teléfono algo sobresaltada.

-¡Ay! Si puedo escucharte Naminé, no es para que me grites.-dijo la voz de Riku.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-me disculpé de inmediato.

-Olvídalo.-dijo Riku.- El celular de Kairi no contesta, no es novedad en ella así que decidí llamarte a ti. Ya estoy a punto de llegar a Twilight Town.

-¿Vas a venir?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Si, estoy en el tren en camino. ¿Sora no te lo dijo?.-dijo Riku haciendo una ligera pausa.

-No, nunca lo menciono.-contesté con sinceridad.

-Era de esperarse de ese olvidadizo, ya me las pagará.-contestó Riku furioso.- Seguramente no se ha de acordar que iré. ¿Podrías decirle a Sora o al quien sea que voy a estar en la estación de tren a las tres de la tarde?

-Sí claro.-dije mientras bostezaba.

-¿Aún dormida a estas horas? Ya es medio día Naminé. Eres incluso más floja que Sora.

-¡No soy floja! No tienes idea de cómo me hizo correr Sora ayer.-dije enojada.

-¡Ajá! Ahora veo por donde va todo Naminé.-dijo Riku con un tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué?-dije sin darme cuenta que había pronunciado una inteligente respuesta.

-No lo niegues Naminé, te gusta estar con Sora ¿verdad?.-preguntó Riku.

-¿Pero qué dices?-dije mientras sentía que mi cara se ruborizaba.

-Es muy gracioso molestarte Naminé, bueno ya me tengo que ir, me cuidas mucho a Sora ahora que veo que será tuyo dentro de poco, nos vemos.

-¡RIKU!-grité mientras finalizaba la llamada.

Me sentía muy enojada. Puede que a Kairi y a los demás ese chico sea como su ídolo, pero para mí no lo es, es perverso y cruel. ¿Qué me trato de insinuar con eso?. Tomé nuevamente las cobijas y me cubrí con ellas. Necesitaba dormir. El sueño era la mejor terapia para quitar cualquier problema. Cerré mis ojos y me relajé. De pronto escuché que alguien tocaba muy fuerte la puerta. Me levanté de inmediato poniéndome mi bata blanca para que no me vieran en pijama y abrí la puerta. Esta vez, se trataba de Selphie.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS NAMINÉ!-gritó Selphie de alegría.

-Buenos días.-contesté sin ánimos.

-Cielos Naminé, no creí que estabas aún dormida, perdóname por haberte levantado.-dijo Selphie.

-No te preocupes. No estaba dormida-mentí.

-Menos mal, dime, ¿Ya se fue Kairi?

-Ya, bajo hace unos minutos.

-Entonces iré con ella, será mejor que descanses Naminé porque te ves agotada.

-¿Cómo no puedo estar agotada después de qué tú y Sora se divertían viéndome correr?-dije algo enojada. Pero Selphie, como siempre, no escuchó lo que decía.

-Naminé, Naminé, Naminé.-dijo mientras me abrazaba.-Tienes que sonreír pequeña niña, te aseguro que este día será un día memorable.

-¿Y esas palabras de donde las sacaste?.-pregunte extrañada, ella no hablaba de esa forma.

-He estado leyendo un libro muy bueno de detectives, creo que se me ha pegado un poco su lenguaje.-dijo Selphie.-Bueno, creo que me iré a buscar a Kairi, cuídate mucho Naminé, búscanos por el pueblo.

-Eso haré, nos vemos.-dije mientras veía como Selphie corría como loca hacia las escaleras. Esa chica algún día se iba a caer de un edificio si seguía corriendo de esa forma.

Cerré la puerta y me quite mi bata. A veces envidiaba las energías que tenían los demás, yo era un poco más relajada y floja, pero ellos podían correr tres maratones seguidos sin ni quiera cansarse. Me miré en el espejo que estaba delante de mí. En verdad lucía muy mal, tenía el cabello revuelto, mi cara lucía muy cansada y llevaba una pijama algo sencilla. Un short blanco con una flor azul y una blusa de tirantes color blanca. Me di la vuelta y volví a la cama, tomé las cobijas y me cubrí con ellas. Al fin, un poco de tranquilidad en mi mañana tan agitada. Cerré los ojos nuevamente. Volví a escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, me levanté nuevamente, tomé mi bata y me dirigí corriendo hacia la puerta. La abrí, era de nuevo Selphie.

-Siento mucho molestarte de nuevo Naminé, pero quería saber si querías ir con Kairi y conmigo al pueblo, hay muchas tiendas.

-No gracias Selphie, tengo mucho sueño aún.

-¡Oh vamos Naminé! ¿Cuántas veces vas de compras con tus dos mejores amigas?

-Tienes razón Selphie, pero tengo sueño.

-Como quieras. Nos vemos Naminé.-dijo Selphie muy animada.

Cerré la puerta, me quité de nuevo la bata y caí rendida a la cama. ¿Cuántas veces más iban a interrumpirme para poder dormir? Ya no iba a abrir la puerta si la tocaban, tomé por cuarta vez las cobijas y cerré los ojos para dormir un poco más. Todo parecía estar en silencio, así que me relajé un poco más, sentí como lentamente el sueño estaba invadiendo mi mente.

**¡TOC-TOC!**

Me sobresalté al escuchar aquél sonido. Estaba a punto de dormirme pero al parecer alguien estaba de nuevo afuera tocando la puerta. De seguro iba a ser Selphie, esa chica nunca se rendía. Me levanté de la cama de mala gana sin tomar mi bata, ya no me importaba nada, sólo quería dormir. Abrí la puerta.

-Escucha Selphie.-dije con mis ojos cerrados, no tenía la menor intención de abrirlo, tenía mucho sueño- no quiero ir a ninguna parte todavía por que me estoy muriendo de sueño así que ve con Kairi a comprar lo que tú quieras, pero hazlo sin mí...

-¿Selphie?. Lo siento, no soy ella. -dijo una voz de hombre.-Bonita pijama.

Me quedé en shock. Abrí lentamente los ojos esperando ver que en verdad era Selphie, pero no lo era. Era Sora. Me veía con una cara confundida pero sus ojos azules me miraban con mucha alegría. De inmediato me puse muy roja. Estaba Sora ahí de pie vestido con ropa deportiva, una playera color negra de manga corta que mostraban sus hombros, unos shorts de color azul marino y tenis negros, y yo estaba en pijama y acababa de hacer un gran ridículo. Seguro se iba a reír de mí. Y así lo hizo… comenzó a reírse a carcajadas en mi cara.

Sentí que mi cara estaba más roja. No podía creerlo. Me puse detrás de la puerta y la entrecerré un poco para que no me viera mi pijama. Ya había hecho el ridículo pero no dejaría que me viera mi pijama.

-Perdóname en verdad, no sabía qué eras tú. Me voy a ir a poner mi bata... –dije con mucha vergüenza aún. No podía creerlo. Era uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Sora puso su mano para evitar que se cerrara haciendo que se acercara un poco a mí. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Me alejé un poco de su rostro, estaba muriéndome de la vergüenza. Fue cuando miré sus ojos. Sus ojos me miraron con decisión pero a la vez con ternura. En ese instante olvide por completo que estaba en pijama y que había cometido un gran ridículo. No pude evitar reírme un poco. En ese instante Sora también me regaló una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que a todo el mundo les gustaba ver.

-Te perdono si tú me perdonas por haberme reído.-dijo Sora.- Además no me molesta verte en pijama, como te dije antes, esta bonita.-se puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Un gesto que siempre hacia.

-Sí, quedas perdonado.-dije con una sonrisa. Abrí la puerta un poco más.- ¿Y yo?.

-Claro que sí.-dijo Sora riéndose.- Además ha sido divertido. Yo fui el malo que te levanto de tu sueño.

-No, no pasa nada.-dije con timidez.- Es que aún estoy cansada.

-¿Por lo de ayer cierto?-dijo Sora riéndose aún más.- Tienes que admitir que fue muy gracioso.

-¿Qué fue gracioso?-pregunté mientras sonreía.-¿La parte en la que tú y Selphie me dejaron sola y tuve que correr o la parte en la que me dejaron caer al charco de agua?.

-Dejame pensar... –dijo Sora poniéndose una mano en su barbilla.-Las dos.

-¡¿Qué?!- grité algo enojada.

-Es tan divertido hacerte enojar.- dijo Sora riéndose todavía más.

-Sí, eso todo el mundo me lo dice.

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto Sora.

-A veces, pero ya estoy acostumbrada, cuando tienes a Kairi a tu lado... -me vi forzada a interrumpirme porque vi como la sonrisa de Sora se volvía una mueca triste.- ¡Ay! En verdad lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo.-dijo Sora tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

Así era él, parecía un chico fuerte pero en su interior guardaba mucho sufrimiento. Desde que me había mudado a Radiant Garden y conocí a Kairi y a Sora, ambos no se hablaban bien. En realidad no sabía muy bien el porqué Kairi no le hablaba a Sora, nunca lo ha revelado, pero tal vez el tiempo iba a darnos la respuesta.

-Por cierto Sora. - dije para cambiar la conversación.- Riku me llamo por teléfono y me dijo que iba a venir aquí.

-¿¡Riku!?- dijo un Sora sobresaltado.- ¡Es cierto! Hoy llega al pueblo. No lo recordaba.

-Eso me dijo también, que no lo ibas a recordar.-dije mientras me reía entre dientes.

-¿Te dijo eso? Por supuesto que lo recordaba, sólo que hoy no lo recordé por que tengo muchas cosas en mente.-contesto muy enojado. Esos dos siempre estaban compitiendo en todo.- Recuerdo que iba a venir, pero no a qué horas iba a llegar. ¿Te dijo a qué horas llegaría?

-A las tres, dijo que iba a estar en la estación del tren.

-Entonces tendré que ir en dos horas.-dijo Sora consultando su reloj.- Muchas gracias Naminé, me tengo que ir. ¿Bajarás después?

-Es lo más probable, creo que ya me iré a vestir.

-¿Quieres que te espere?

-No te preocupes, yo los iré a buscar después.

-Entonces te esperaré abajo.-dijo Sora. Estaba a punto de decirle que no se molestará, pero al parecer vio cuales eran mis intenciones.- Además tengo que quedarme una hora abajo, conocí a un chico llamado Roxas, trabaja en el restaurante que fuimos ayer, tenemos muchas cosas en común. Dice que nos mostrará todo el pueblo.

-¿En verdad?.-dije muy emocionada.-De acuerdo, me arreglaré rápido y los veré abajo.

-Bien, nos vemos Naminé.-dijo Sora mientras salía corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí con una gran sonrisa. No sabía la razón, pero siempre cuando hablaba con Sora sentía que nada malo podría ocurrirme y que todo era bueno. Muchas personas me habían comentado que eso logra hacer Sora, pero nunca les creía, pero ahora que lo he vivido, estoy convencida que ese chico tiene algo especial en su interior. Tomé mi maleta del suelo y saqué ropa para cambiarme. Sora era una persona muy buena pero lamentablemente también ocultaba algo como Kairi. Un día Riku me había contado que ellos eran muy buenos amigos, pero antes de entrar a la secundaría, de pronto Kairi se había vuelto muy distante con Sora. Las cosas no habían mejorado desde aquél entonces.

* * *

Baje las escaleras corriendo. Me había tardado media hora en cambiarme. Hubiera tardado más en arreglarme, sólo que me daba pena que Sora me estuviera esperando. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca que mostraba mis hombros, una falda color azul cielo con bordes blancos y unas sandalias azules. Al fin logré bajar las escaleras hasta el último piso. Había pocas personas en el vestíbulo del hotel. Vi que varias personas se estaban hospedando en el hotel, busque por todas partes alguna señal de Sora, pero no vi nada. Caminé un poco para ver si lo podía ver, tal vez podía estar en la barra de bebidas. Logré ver la barra de bebidas, no había mucha gente, más que un chico con el cabello castaño claro que estaba sentado con una playera negra, se encontraba de espaldas. Seguramente se trataba de Sora, ya que él se había vestido de esa manera. Me acerqué a él y con mi mano le di unos pequeños movimientos a su hombro.

-Lamento la demora Sora.-dije con algo de pena.

El chico se dio la vuelta de inmediato y me miró a los ojos. Para mí gran sorpresa no se trataba de Sora, era un chico que no había visto nunca. Cuando había estado de espaldas había parecido que su cabello era castaño claro, pero ahora de frente lo tenía rubio, su cabello estaba revuelto como el de Sora. Se podía decir que eran idénticos. Tenían los mismos ojos, eran delgados y traían la misma ropa. La única diferencia era el color de su cabello y la forma en que lo tenían peinado. El chico me miró algo confundido.

-Lo siento mucho, no soy Sora.-dijo el chico.

Me puse un poco roja al saber que de nuevo había cometido un gran ridículo, dos en un mismo día, iba a ser un record. Cerré los ojos y le di una ligera reverencia.

-Lo siento mucho, te he confundido con un amigo. Lo siento mucho.-dije con la cara muy roja.

-No hace falta que hagas eso.-dijo el chico. Me incorporé de nuevo y vi al chico.- Todo el mundo comete errores.

El chico me dio una tímida sonrisa. Al parecer estaba algo preocupado. Pero esa sonrisa curiosamente me hacia sentir como si estuviera al lado de Sora, sentía mucha tranquilidad. El chico se ruborizó un poco.

-Sé que no soy la persona que buscas, pero si quieres podemos ser amigos.-dijo el chico poniéndose cada vez más rojo. Me sentí muy aliviada al saber que no era la única persona que se ponía roja cada vez que algo le sucedía.- Soy Roxas.

-Yo soy Naminé, mucho gusto.-dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Naminé... –dijo Roxas poniéndose una mano en su barbilla. Todos los movimientos que hacía eran idénticos a los de Sora. No lo podía creer.- ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo donde escuché tu nombre. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Eres la amiga de Sora, me comentó que estaba esperando a una amiga suya, él fue al baño.

¿Cómo sabía quien era? Estaba algo confundida, fue cuando recordé que Sora me había dicho que iba a estar con un amigo... con el mismo nombre que el chico.

-Ya recuerdo, Sora me dijo que iba a reunirse con un amigo suyo, dijo que tenían muchas cosas en común.-dije con una sonrisa. En realidad si tenían muchas cosas en común.

-Es cierto, tenemos muchas cosas en común.-dijo Roxas aún ruborizado. Miró hacia su derecha, parecía que estaba buscando a alguien.- Ahí viene Sora.-dijo señalando a alguien.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Sora corría hacia nosotros. Poco después llegó, pero se le veía algo cansado.

-Tuve que ir al baño del tercer piso, el de este piso no servía.-dijo Sora con la respiración entrecortada.

-Pero no hacia falta que corrieras a gran velocidad.-dijo Roxas al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-¡Claro que hacia falta!-grito Sora tratando de respirar bien.-¡Me estaba haciendo del baño!

No pude evitar reírme al ver la cara de Sora. Roxas también comenzó a reírse. Sora nos miró a los dos, su cara no mentía, estaba algo enojado.

-Espero que no sea por mucho tiempo su objeto de burla.-dijo Sora.- Esperen un momento. ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Roxas conoces a Naminé?... ¿Naminé conoces a Roxas?... Mi cabeza.-dijo Sora muy confundido mientras nos veía a los dos.

-No te esfuerces mucho en pensar Sora o tu cerebro explotará.- contesto Roxas mirándolo con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

Sora se incorporó de golpe y su cara se puso muy roja, parecía que iba a explotar. Roxas le enseñó su lengua mientras le daba una sonrisa traviesa. Se dio la vuelta y me tomó de la mano. Su mano era muy cálida. En ese instante sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba un poco y mi cara se ponía muy roja.

-Mientras tu cabeza explota, llevaré a Naminé a que vea la ciudad.-dijo Roxas con un tono travieso. Me tomó fuertemente de la mano y me miró con una sonrisa. -¿Te gustaría acompañarme Naminé?

No podía responder, no sentía mi lengua, no sentía mi cuerpo, tan solo sentía el calor de la mano de Roxas. Le afirmé con la cabeza, no quería parecer mal educada, pero tampoco podía contestarle con palabras, no podía.

-Muy bien. Nos veremos en el lugar que te comenté.-dijo Roxas.

La mano de Roxas aún me hacía sentir extraña. Era una cálida sensación pero a la vez me hacia sentir nerviosa. Miré a Sora. Estaba mirando fijamente a Roxas, sus ojos reflejaba lo que sentía y sin duda estaba enojado, parecía que le salía fuego por los ojos. Miré nuevamente a Roxas y vi de nuevo la imagen de su mano tomada de la mía, era una escena que siempre se veía en las películas y representaba un noviazgo...

Pero mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por que sentí que Roxas me jalaba levemente del brazo. Lo miré a los ojos y de inmediato entendí sus intenciones en ellos. Al parecer quería hacerle una broma a Sora y quería que corriera. Me sorprendí a mí misma por la deducción que había sacado, pero me sorprendí aún más al saber que era cierta. Roxas comenzó a correr sin soltarme de la mano, al instante también decidí correr. Una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo, pero era cálida, algo que nunca había sentido. Sonreí. Pero no era como otras sonrisas, sino que en verdad me estaba divirtiendo y además era la primera vez que me sentía totalmente en paz. Salimos corriendo del hotel, sin mirar hacia atrás. Las calles estaban llenas de personas, logré ver a algunos de mis amigos, todos ellos me miraban muy sorprendidos, pero no entendía la razón. Pasamos al lado de una tienda de espejos, esos espejos reflejaron una imagen que quería recordar para siempre. Éramos Roxas y yo, tomados de la mano, corriendo sin ninguna razón en particular en pleno verano. Miré a Roxas... él estaba sonriendo, con una sonrisa que me hizo sentir como si nada malo hubiera en el mundo, sonreí al verle. Aunque sólo sabía su nombre algo de mí sintió que ya lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, me sentí con gran seguridad. No quería dejar de ver esa sonrisa jamás ni tampoco que el sentimiento que estaba sintiendo se fuera.

Mis pensamientos tuvieron que ser interrumpidos cuando dimos la vuelta a una calle, Roxas comenzó a caminar con mayor lentitud y me miró.

-Creo que aquí no nos encontrará.-dijo Roxas tratando de recuperar su respiración normal.

Me encontraba también algo cansada, pero no me importaba, me sentía realmente feliz. La mano de Roxas seguía sujetándome fuertemente. Sentí que mi rostro comenzó a ponerse un poco rojo. Me miró a los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy roja.-preguntó Roxas. Yo le asentí con la cabeza, por una extraña razón no podía hablar.- ¿Tendrás fiebre?

Roxas levantó su otra mano y la colocó en mi frente. Cuando hizo contacto su mano con mi frente me sentí aún más nerviosa, sentía una extraña sensación de nervios, quería escapar, quería gritar e irme corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo, una parte de mí no quería irse.

-No, no tienes fiebre.-dijo Roxas.- Perdóname por hacerte correr de esa manera.

-No... –dije con un hilo de voz. No podía hablar, sentía que mi garganta se estaba cerrando.

-¿No puedes hablar cierto?.-pregunto Roxas muy preocupado.- Seguramente es por que estás cansada.- miró alrededor.-Mira, ahí hay un puesto de bebidas, te compraré algo.

-Pe... ro... - me resultaba imposible hablar, pero no era por que estaba cansada, en realidad no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes, yo fui el que te hizo correr, así que yo te pagaré una soda.-dijo Roxas.- Ven, vamos al puesto.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el puesto de bebidas, estaba al frente de nosotros. En verdad me daba mucha vergüenza que él pagará la bebida, pero tal vez en realidad no podía hablar por que estaba cansada. Miré alrededor tratando de buscar a algún conocido. La gente nos miraba con ternura y algunos de mis amigos me miraban sorprendidos. Fue cuando recordé que Roxas aún me estaba tomando de la mano aunque ya habíamos dejado de correr. Mi cara no podía estar más roja, quería decirle que me dejará de tomar de la mano por que no éramos novios ni siquiera amigos, pero no quería hacerlo, mi corazón no lo deseaba, estaba feliz. Llegamos al puesto de bebidas.

-Hola, buenos días, una soda por favor.-saludó Roxas alegremente.

-Buenos días, enseguida se la daré.-contesto la señorita dándole la soda.

Roxas tomó un vaso largo que tenía una pajilla y me la dio.

-Aquí tienes.-dijo Roxas sin dejar de tomarme de la mano.

-Gra... –traté de agradecerle.

-Descuida.

Me di cuenta que tenía algo de sed, así que tome un poco de soda mientras Roxas pagaba la bebida. Era de sabor naranja, mi favorita. Cerré los ojos y traté de tranquilizarme pero fue en vano por que sentía la mano de Roxas. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que me había terminado la soda.

-Ya pagué la soda.-dijo Roxas mirándome.- ¿Te la has acabado ya?. ¡Sí que tenías sed, no la bebiste, la has aspirado toda!

-¡Oye, no la aspiré, sólo tenía algo de sed!- grité algo enojada. Esta vez podía hablar. El rostro de Roxas se iluminó al escucharme hablar.

-Me alegra saber que ya puedes hablar.-dijo Roxas sonriendo.- Muy bien, ahora te mostraré la ciudad como te lo prometí.

Roxas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. No pude evitar ver de nuevo como su mano estaba tomada de la mía. De inmediato comencé a ponerme un poco roja. Decidí ya no mirarla más y dejar que él solo me soltará de la mano, tal vez se le había olvidado que estaba sujetándome. Miré a Roxas y vi que él también me estaba mirando, pero su rostro ahora mostraba una sonrisa traviesa, que me dio algo de miedo.

-Ahora entiendo, no estabas roja por que tenías fiebre sino por que te estoy tomando de la mano.-dijo Roxas muy tranquilo, como si la situación fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Bueno... –contesté tímidamente.- Es que tú y yo no somos pareja, nos acabamos de conocer hace unos minutos y...

Sentí que sus ojos me miraban, me puse un poco nerviosa al ver que era cierto. De pronto se detuvo y me miró a los ojos.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes.-dijo Roxas cuando su mano dejó de sujetar la mía.- No sé por qué razón lo hice, perdona si te molesto.

La mirada de Roxas bajo hacia el suelo. Aunque lo había conocido hace poco tiempo, sentía que ya lo conocía perfectamente. Sabía cómo se sentía en ese momento, tan sólo quería divertirse un poco a mí lado. Respire un poco, tomé nuevamente su mano y le sonreí.

-¿Quieres ir a divertirte cierto?

Roxas me miró un poco confundido, no por el hecho que lo volvía a tomar de la mano, sino por la pregunta que le había hecho.

-En realidad sí, no sé por que, pero siento que tú y yo podemos ser muy buenos amigos y además... –dio una breve pausa. Se puso un poco rojo.- Creo que me conoces muy bien.

Miré sus ojos, estaba diciendo la verdad. En realidad me había tomado de la mano por que estaba buscando lo mismo que yo... una persona con quien sentirse segura y en paz.

-¿Entonces a dónde me vas a llevar Roxas?.-le pregunté al chico rubio.

-¿Dónde te voy a llevar?-se puso una mano en su barbilla.- A ningún lado por que aspirarías a mis amigos.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?

Roxas comenzó a reírse. Se reía como lo suele hacer un niño pequeño. También me reí. Al parecer esas vacaciones iban a ser más que un recuerdo, sino una aventura.

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del cuarto capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias por las personas que siguen leyendo el fic y por las nuevas que lo están leyendo. Espero que les este gustando cómo esta quedando. Las cosas se están poniendo más emocionantes y no se preocupen, que se pondrán más. En el siguiente capítulo: ¿Qué será de Naminé y Roxas? ¿Por qué razón Sora y Kairi no se hablan? ¿Qué sería aquella sensación que había sentido Naminé? ¿Habrá más sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo?. Entonces no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo.**

**Notas de SoritaK**

Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic. Me ha gustado este capítulo, es la primera vez que Roxas y Naminé se conocen y al parecer se han agradado demasiado xD pero la historia continuará y entrarán nuevos personajes a ella. No tienen idea de cuanta felicidad me viene cada vez que escribo algo. Sin querer pongo un poco de mis sentimientos en cada obra que escribo, pero me siento muy feliz por saber que hay mucha gente que les gustan mis historias. En verdad muchas gracias, para cualquier cosa que necesiten saben que aquí tienen a una amiga que siempre los va a apoyar.

Agradecimientos:

Kye-san: Por haberme dejado escribir este fic. Lean sus fic! Son geniales!

Satsuki Yuna: Por nunca perder la esperanza en mí y por siempre demostrarme qué lo más importante de todo es seguir soñando y no rendirse ante nada. Estoy muy agradecida con todos los cielos por haberme dado mi gemeluz :D Muchas gracias.

Nakita chan: niña! Como te quiero!! En verdad te quiero muchísimo tía! Siempre estás al pendiente de las cosas que me ocurren y tienes un corazón de oro. Me has enseñado tantas cosas y gracias a ti he vuelto a sonreír aún cuando estoy muy triste. Gracias amiga.

7Kairi7: Por su gran apoyo y su gran amistad! Una de las personitas que están formando ya parte de mi vida.

HikariStrife: A mi fan number one (ay k pena xD) por siempre estar ahí! Tenemos que sacarle más jugo a nuestra amistad ¿eh?.

Sagitariussora: Por su increíble fic de KH que me ayudó a salir de la oscuridad y por ser una persona muy amable y simpática, en verdad muchas gracias.

illusionDreams-XIII: Por todos los reviews que me ha dado, por su gran amistad y por siempre darme su más sincera opinión sobre las cosas.

**¡Y a todos los fans de KH y la gente que bonita que vive el presente! Los quiero mucho a todos! :D**

**Dejen review y que...**

**¡¡VIVA Kingdom Hearts!! **


	5. Un verdadero amigo

_Dedicado a mi mamá, por ser más que mi mejor amiga y por nunca perder la fe en mí._

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
Un verdadero amigo**

"_Siempre hay una razón para las cosas."_

Ya era la tarde en Twilight Town, la gente caminaba alegremente por las calles y los estudiantes del instituto Destiny Junior High corrían mientras conocían la ciudad. Pero un chico de cabello castaño, que desafiaba las leyes de la física, no compartía la misma alegría. Se encontraba afuera del hotel, quería encontrar a Roxas bajo cualquier costo, pero se le había escapado. Sora sonrió para sí mismo, con ironía, pensando que hace unos minutos él estaba bien.

* * *

_-No te esfuerces mucho en pensar Sora o tu cerebro explotará_.- dijo Roxas con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

Roxas. ¿Quién se creía que era él para decirme eso?. Lo conocí hace poco tiempo, creí que era una buena persona, pero ahora veo que tiene la misma maldad que Riku. Sentí mi rostro muy caliente, seguramente mi cara estaría roja, pero no me importaba. Nadie decía eso sin antes recibir uno de mis ataques de ira.

De pronto noté que Roxas le sujetó la mano a Naminé. Por una extraña razón, mis ojos no creían lo que veían. Mi mente quedó en blanco. Jamás había sentido ese sentimiento. No entendía porqué me sentía de esa manera.

-_Mientras tu cabeza explota, llevaré a Naminé a que vea la ciudad_.-dijo Roxas. -_¿Te gustaría acompañarme Naminé?_

Un extraño sentimiento corrió por mi espalda al escuchar sus palabras. ¡¿Qué demonios me pasaba?! Era como si todos los sentimientos que tenía se estuvieran peleando uno con el otro en mi interior. Era demasiado para mí.

-_Muy bien. Nos veremos en el lugar que te comenté_.-dijo Roxas.

Si antes quería golpearlo, ahora sólo quería asesinarlo. Sentí una sensación extraña en mi pecho. Sentía como si mi cuerpo expulsará fuego. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarme y después llevarse a Naminé? Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, no sabía por qué, pero tan sólo quería quitar a Roxas del camino. Fue cuando Roxas y Naminé se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr. No entendía que me sucedía, pero lo que sí sabía era que Roxas no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente de su castigo. Aunque Naminé... ella no tenía la culpa, era tan sólo una víctima de los planes de Roxas.

Inmediatamente corrí detrás de ellos. Sentía una especie de energía extraña en mi cuerpo, definitivamente no era adrenalina, pero me daba mucha energía. Miré hacia al frente. Ellos estaban saliendo por la puerta principal del hotel. Eran rápidos, pero yo lo era más. Me preparé para correr con mayor velocidad. Pero en ese momento estaba tan enojado que no vi un mesero que estaba pocos metros de mí, llevaba unas bebidas para los nuevos huéspedes. Traté de detenerme, pero era inútil. Fue inevitable chocar contra el mesero. Sentí que mi cabeza me dolía, seguramente me había golpeado con su hombro haciendo que me cayera al suelo. De pronto sentí mucha agua caer sobre mi cabeza, estaba helada. Abrí los ojos y noté el caos que había provocado. El mesero estaba también en el suelo frotándose su hombro izquierdo, había varios vasos rotos en el suelo y yo estaba totalmente mojado. Noté que muchas personas se acercaron de inmediato.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó un señor.

-Sí, estoy bien.-contestó el mesero. Dirigió su mirada hacia a mí.-¿Estás bien?.

No podía responder. Tan sólo pensaba en capturar a Roxas, pero no estaba preparado para esto. ¿Por qué todo me sucedía a mí? Cerré los ojos para así tranquilizarme. Volví a abrirlos y vi que el mesero seguía mirándome algo preocupado. Me levanté inmediatamente y le tendí la mano al mesero.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa. ¿Está bien?-dije amablemente.

-Sí, estoy bien.-respondió el mesero.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio rotos. Miré hacia la puerta tratando de localizar a Roxas y a Naminé. De inmediato pude reconocer la cabeza de Roxas, estaba a unos metros, podía alcanzarlos fácilmente. Bajé la mirada para disculparme y salir corriendo tras él. Pero en ese momento el mesero estaba recogiendo los vasos que había roto y se disculpaba con las personas mostrando una tímida sonrisa, se le veía triste. Suspiré, me agaché y comencé a recoger los pedazos de vidrio.

-No es necesario que lo hagas.-dijo el mesero muy nervioso.

-Yo provoqué esto.-contesté con una sonrisa.-Así que voy a tratar de remediarlo lo mejor posible.

El mesero me miró muy agradecido. No podía dejarlo ahí después de lo que había causado. Roxas podría esperar su castigo, además él no le haría daño a Naminé, confiaba en él. La persona que más me necesitaba era ese mesero.

* * *

¡Cómo a veces el tiempo pasa volando! Hace unos minutos estaba feliz de la vida pensando en lo que iba a hacer ese día, pero ahora lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar a Roxas y a Naminé. Miré hacia la puerta y de ella salió una persona. Era el mesero con quien había chocado. Se acercó a mí y me ofreció una toalla blanca.

-Para que te seques el cabello.-dijo el mesero.

Lo miré confundido por unos momentos. ¿Una toalla? Fue cuando recordé que me había mojado con los vasos que traía. Tomé la toalla y le agradecí con un movimiento de mi mano. El mesero entró rápidamente al hotel. Mientras me secaba mi cabello con la toalla, con la otra mano saqué el celular (móvil) de mi bolsillo para llamar a Naminé y saber en dónde estaban. Deje la toalla en una mesa que estaba al lado mío y acerqué el celular a mi oído para hacer la llamada. No pude evitar sonreír, aunque no había alcanzado a Roxas y a Naminé, pude hacerme un amigo. Era algo que había aprendido muy bien. Siempre había una razón para que sucedieran las cosas.

* * *

La sonrisa de Roxas era realmente sincera. Estábamos caminando en las calles de Twilight Town, riéndonos sin ninguna razón. La mano de Roxas estaba sujetada a la mía con gran ternura. Lo miré, seguía sonriendo de par en par y su mirada te daba la seguridad de que nada malo te iba a suceder. Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, por una razón no podía dejar de sonreír.

Roxas. ¿Quién eres tú? Algo en mí quería saber todo sobre él pero, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ya conocía su forma de ser. Era cómo si él hubiera estado en mi mente desde siempre, pero había aparecido en ese momento. De pronto Roxas dejo de caminar y me miró a los ojos.

-Tal vez no pueda presentarte a mis amigos.-dijo Roxas con una mirada traviesa.- Pero sí puedo enseñarte uno de mis lugares favoritos de la ciudad.

La mirada de Roxas me invitaba a mirar hacia al frente y así lo hice. No podía creer lo que veía. Al frente de nosotros había un gran edificio de color naranja, había muchas decoraciones con imágenes de soles, todo el lugar estaba rodeado por muchos árboles y flores. Tenía una puerta principal realmente hermosa, era una puerta de cristal donde lograbas ver el interior del edificio. Arriba de la puerta había un letrero grande que decía "Twilight Mall". Sentí que mis mejillas estaban algo rojas, estaba realmente asombrada con el diseño del edificio. Miré un poco al interior y logré ver lo que parecían ser muchas tiendas y en medio había muchas mesas. Quería entrar de inmediato para poder ver su interior, seguramente iba a ser igual de hermoso que su exterior.

Roxas se colocó frente a mí y me miró con una mirada muy traviesa. Esa mirada hizo que recordará a Sora, él también hacia ese tipo de miradas.

-¿Nunca habías visto una plaza (centro comercial, mall.)?.-dijo Roxas burlándose.

-Sí.-contesté algo enojada.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por tu mirada, parece que estas soñando despierta.

-Es una plaza muy bonita, sólo estaba contemplándola.

-Entonces te enseñaré su interior para que "contemples" sus tiendas.-dijo Roxas con un tono travieso.

Roxas se adelantó, abrió la puerta, sin soltarme de la mano, y con su mirada me indicó que pasará. Con un poco de pena, entré a la plaza y de inmediato comencé a mirar todas las tiendas que había alrededor.

-Sé de algo que te va a encantar.-dijo de pronto Roxas.

Señalo con su mano hacia la derecha. Al instante miré hacia donde señalaba. Nuevamente no podía creer lo que miraba. Al fondo había una hermosa fuente donde alrededor se encontraba un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de varios colores. El sonido del agua hacia eco en la plaza, era un sonido que relajaba. Sin notarlo, comencé a correr hacia la fuente.

-¡Hey! Si vas a correr, estaría bien que me avisarás primero.- exclamó Roxas sorprendido. Sentí como su mano se aferraba a la mía por el movimiento tan repentino.

Su comentario me hizo sonreír aún más mientras me acercaba a la fuente. Atravesamos varias mesas y llegamos a la fuente. Si antes creía que era hermosa, al mirarla de cerca estaba preciosa. Solté la mano de Roxas y busqué en mi bolsillo mi celular. Roxas se acercó a mí con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-¿Le vas a tomar una foto?-preguntó Roxas.

-Sí.-contesté con entusiasmo.-Siempre le tomo fotos a las cosas que me gustan.

-Entonces creo que le tomarás fotos a toda la plaza.-contestó Roxas con ironía.

-Me gustaría.-contesté mientras le mostraba mi lengua.- Pero hoy es tu día de suerte, ya que solo voy a tomarle fotos a la fuente.

Al fin, logré encontrar mi celular. Active la cámara y le tomé varias fotos a la fuente con varios ángulos. Estaba muy bonita para dibujarla. Guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo y me giré con Roxas. En ese momento noté que se encontraba algo raro, su mirada estaba fija en algo que no lograba ver, de pronto, su rostro se iluminó.

-Naminé. ¿Te gusta el helado?-preguntó Roxas sin dejar de mirar algo.

-Sí, mucho.-contesté sin dudar.

-Entonces te invitaré uno.-dijo Roxas con mucha alegría. A decir verdad, se le veía bastante emocionado.

Sujetó nuevamente mi mano y comenzó a correr hacia una tienda que estaba al lado de la fuente. La tienda era pequeña y simple de color azul y blanco. Era un puesto de helados. En cuanto llegamos logré ver al chico que atendía la tienda. Era un chico de cabello negro, llevaba puesta una banda negra haciendo que su cabello luciera levantado, sus ojos eran castaños, su piel era blanca y era un poco gordito. Llevaba puesto una camisa de mangas cortas color azul como uniforme. En ese momento Roxas soltó mi mano, algo que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto.

-¡Hey Roxas!-dijo el chico muy alegre en cuanto nos miró.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Pence.-respondió Roxas saludándolo con la mano.- Estoy bien. Quiero dos helados.

-¡¿Dos?!-dijo sorprendido Pence.-Escucha, sé que te encanta el helado, pero ¿te los comerás tú solo?

-¡No!-contestó Roxas algo ofendido.-Vengo con ella.- me señaló con su mano.- Es Naminé, viene de Radiant Garden.

-¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendido Pence.- Mucho gusto. Soy Pence.

-Naminé.-contesté tratando de sonreírle, pero me sentía un poco nerviosa.

-Dime Naminé.-dijo interesado Pence.- ¿Quién te obligó a estar con Roxas?

-¡Oye!- gritó Roxas algo enojado.

-Sólo bromeo.-contestó muy feliz al ver que Roxas se había enojado.

Pence abrió una nevera que estaba al frente de él y sacó de ella dos helados azules.

-Aquí están sus helados.-dijo Pence dándonos a cada uno un helado.

Roxas de inmediato lo agarró y comenzó a desenvolver el plástico que lo cubría. Tomé el helado sin dejar de mirarlo, se le veía realmente emocionado por comérselo, era la primera vez que veía a una persona actuar de esa forma.

-Gracias Pence.-dijo Roxas mientras se llevaba el helado a la boca.-Nam hay que sentarnos.

¿Nam? Nunca me habían dicho de esa manera. Al parecer iba a tenía un nuevo apodo. En mi interior sentí una cálida sensación. Noté que Roxas se dio la vuelta, corrió hacia una mesa que estaba cerca de ahí y se sentó en ella. Se le veía realmente feliz, parecía un niño pequeño con un helado.

-¡Oye Roxas!-gritó Pence.-¿Qué no me piensas pagar?

Roxas miró a Pence y le dio una sonrisa traviesa mientras seguía comiéndose su helado.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Roxas con un tono de voz sarcástico.-¿Qué nos das los helados gratis? ¡Ah! Es muy bello de tu parte Pence, por eso somos amigos.

-¡Oye! La vez pasada te regale un helado, pero esta vez no, tienes que pagarlo.-contestó Pence.

-¿Qué?-dijo Roxas poniéndose una mano en su oído.-Perdón, no te alcanzo a escuchar.

Diciendo esto, siguió disfrutando su helado. Pence comenzó a reclamarle sobre el helado, pero al parecer él no iba a escucharle. Las personas que pasaban alrededor miraban la situación y al parecer se estaban divirtiendo tanto como yo. Era muy divertido la forma en que Roxas se las ingeniaba para contestar todas las quejas que le decía Pence, aunque me daba mucha pena no pagar el helado. Metí mi mano al bolsillo y saqué dinero.

-Disculpa.-dije en voz baja. Pence me miró algo enojado.- ¿Cuánto es por los helados?

-¿Qué?-dijo Pence muy confundido.-¿Tú vas a pagar el crimen de Roxas?-respiró un poco y después me miró con una sonrisa.- Eres una buena amiga, pero no te dejes influenciar por personas malas como él.

-¡Te escuche Pence!-gritó Roxas algo enojado.

-Creí que no podías escuchar. –contestó Pence sarcásticamente.

Roxas miró hacia otro lugar fingiendo que no había escuchado lo último.

-En fin, de nuevo ha ganado.-dijo Pence mientras anotaba algo en una libreta.-No te preocupes Naminé, yo lo pagaré.

-Pero... –dije rápidamente.

-No hay problema, no cuestan muy caros, tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida.-dijo Pence mientras me sonreía. Después miró a Roxas y soltó una risita sarcástica.-Además, a ese chico lo podrías envenenar con el helado.

Reí un poco al escuchar su comentario. Me despedí de él con mi mano y me dirigí con Roxas. Estaba comiendo aún su helado, me senté al frente de él y lo miré por unos instantes. Pero su mirada estaba confundida.

-Nam.-dijo Roxas muy chistoso.-¿No te gustó el helado?

-¿Eh?-contesté algo confundida.-No lo he probado aún.

Su rostro cambió al escucharme, había pasado de una cara confundida a una cara totalmente asombrada.

-¿Cómo que no lo has probado? Es lo mejor que hay en el mundo.-dijo Roxas.-En verdad, qué bueno que me conociste, sino te hubieras perdido de una de las maravillas de esta vida.

Me reí un poco al escucharlo. No podía creer que alguien tuviera tanto amor por un helado. Él también rió un poco, noté que se sonrojo al verme reír.

-Oye, sé esta derritiendo tu helado.-dijo Roxas.

Al decir eso, sentí unas gotas frías en mi mano. El helado se estaba derritiendo. Al instante sentí que mi rostro se ruborizaba. Roxas tomo una servilleta de la mesa y me la ofreció. ¡Qué tonta era! Otro ridículo más a mi lista del día de hoy. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que se me derritió el helado. Tome la servilleta y me limpié con ella. Me sonrojé al mirar de nuevo la mirada de Roxas. Me veía de una manera muy dulce. De pronto comenzó a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunté algo enojada.

-Tu cara parece arcoiris, en el tiempo que he estado contigo te he contado como siete colores de piel.

-¡Hey! Eso no es verdad.-sentí que me sonrojaba aún más.

-¿Lo ves? Ahora estás más roja.

Estaba algo enojada por su comentario. No podía hacer nada, así era mi naturaleza. Mis emociones se manifestaban con colores. Mire hacia otro lado, aún enojada. Le quité la envoltura al helado y sin pensarlo lo probé...

-¿Y bien?-dijo Roxas muy entusiasmado.-¿Te gustó?.

-¡Qué rico esta!-exclamé muy emocionada.

Era salado, pero a la vez dulce. Nunca había probado algo así, le di una mordida al helado y miré como Roxas me miraba muy contento. Sonreí, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía aceptada tan rápidamente. Roxas se ruborizó un poco.

-Nam.-dijo Roxas un poco tímido. Lo miré a los ojos. Noté que se ruborizó un poco.- Ahora que lo pienso. No sé sobre ti.

-Bueno, nos acabamos de conocer hace... - miré el reloj.- una hora.

-¡¿Ya paso una hora?!- exclamó Roxas sorprendido.- El tiempo realmente pasa cuando te diviertes.

-Yo también me he divertido mucho.- contesté muy feliz.

Era verdad, sí lo pensaba bien, nunca me había divertido de esa manera con un chico, y menos con alguien que acababa de conocer. En realidad, era una persona muy tímida, y no me gustaba mucho conocer a las personas. Pero él era la excepción.

_"One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter"_

Esa canción la conocía: Thanks for the memories de Fall Out Boy. Era mi canción favorita de la banda. Roxas dejó su helado en la mesa y metió su mano a su bolsillo, al parecer estaba buscando algo. Sacó de él su celular, era negro. Miró la pantalla.

-¡Oh! Naminé, perdón, pero voy a contestar.-dijo Roxas algo penoso.

-OK.-contesté.

-¿Diga?-contestó Roxas.- Sí mamá... ¿qué?... ¡ah! Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Estoy en la plaza con una amiga...

Decidí no escuchar su conversación, no quería parecer una chismosa. Era increíble todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Había conocido a un chico, con el que tengo muchas cosas en común, por un error mío. Además era una buena persona. Tan sólo pensar que podría convivir más tiempo con él en el viaje, me hacia sentir más emocionada. De pronto noté que Roxas había terminado de hacer su llamada. Aunque lucía un poco triste.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté algo preocupada por él.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Era mi mamá, quería saber en dónde estaba.-dicho esto volvió a tomar su helado y al instante recuperó su sonrisa.

-A mí también me gusta mucho _Fall Out Boy_.-Roxas en ese momento me miró muy interesado.

-¿En verdad? Entonces tenemos otra cosa más en común Nam.-dijo Roxas sorprendido.- Veamos... ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

-_Thanks for the memories._

-La mía tambien.-contestó muy entusiasmado.

Platicamos por unos minutos sobre la banda, sobretodo que tan fans éramos, mientras comíamos nuestros helados. El mío lo terminé más rápido que Roxas. Me sentía muy a gusto platicando con él.

-Cuando estoy algo enojada, siempre me gusta escucharlos, porque su música hace que te descargues de una manera.-expliqué muy emocionada.

-¡Exacto! También me pasa lo mismo.-dijo muy entusiasmado. De repente tomó su celular y presionó a varios botones. De sus bolsillos sacó unos audífonos, los conectó al celular y me dio uno.- ¿Has escuchado esta canción?

Me puse el audífono y comencé a escuchar la canción.

"_Walking off that stage tonight -  
I know what you're thinking, yeah  
He stands alone because he's high on himself  
But if you only knew..._

_I was terrified and would you mind if I sat  
Next to you and watched you smile?  
So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me, well..."_

Al instante la reconocí.

-La conozco, es _Pretty in punk_.-contesté emocionada.-Esa fue la primera canción que escuché de ellos.

Roxas me miró realmente sorprendido. Me sentí un poco incómoda al mirar su rostro.

-También fue la primera canción que escuché de ellos.-exclamó muy emocionado.- Nam, creo que esta más que confirmado que seremos buenos amigos.

-Eso depende.-dije mientras escuchaba el coro de la canción.

-¿En qué?-preguntó Roxas interesado.

-De sí me compras más helados, entonces seguro seremos buenos amigos.

-Una respuesta muy buena.

Esperamos a que la canción terminara. Cuando lo hizo, le di el audífono mientras sostenía el celular. Sin darme cuenta, quité el reproductor y miré la imagen de fondo que tenía en su celular. Se trataba de una foto, estaban él y una mujer realmente hermosa sentados en la banca de lo que parecía ser un parque. Roxas estaba vestido con un suéter negro de manga larga, tenía un collar negro con un colgante plateado en forma de "X", tenía el cabello más revuelto y mostraba una gran sonrisa. Mientras que la mujer tenía los ojos color turquesa, su cabello era color castaño y era largo, lo llevaba agarrado en un enorme lazo rojo, era delgada, tenía la piel blanca, vestía con un vestido rosa de tirantes. De pronto Roxas se acercó un poco y miró la pantalla del celular.

-¿Es tu novia?-pregunté interesada.

-¡No!-dijo sorprendido. Se tranquilizó un poco.- No tengo novia.-se ruborizó un poco al decir eso.- Ella es mi madre.-me explicó con naturalidad.- Se llama Aerith ¿Verdad que es bonita?

-¡Claro que sí!-dije asombrada.-¿Ella es tu madre? Es muy hermosa, no lo puedo creer.

-Gracias.-contestó tímidamente. - Si ella te escuchará decir eso le levantarías mucho su ego. -Se preocupa mucho por ti, ¿cierto?-pregunté interesada.

-Sí, siempre ha sido así.-sonrió ligeramente al decir esto, pero de inmediato su rostro volvió a entristecerse.- Mi mamá y yo vivimos aquí, ella trabaja muy duro para hacerme feliz.

-Eso es bueno.-dije con algo de envidia. Coloqué mis manos sobre la mesa.- Mis padres jamás se preocupan por mí.-Roxas me miró en ese momento.-Digamos que se preocupan más en quién de los dos ganará su siguiente discusión.

Mi mirada bajo un poco y mi sonrisa se desvaneció. No entendía muy bien la razón del por que le estaba contando eso a Roxas. No le contaba a muchas personas sobre la situación de mis padres y mucho menos cómo me sentía. Pero había algo en él que me hacía saber que podía confiarle cualquier cosa. Sus ojos se veían un poco tristes. Dejó su celular sobre la mesa, estiró un poco el brazo y colocó una mano en mi hombro.

-Cuánto lo siento.-dijo Roxas sinceramente.

Su mano me hacia sentir mejor. Lo miré y al instante sonrió amablemente. Me ruborice un poco al mirarlo, pero apreciaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo.

-Gracias por tu apoyo.-sonreí sinceramente. Roxas me devolvió también la sonrisa, pero de una manera única. Sentí que un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Al instante me ruborice más.- Pero no te preocupes, sé que tengo gente que me apoya de verdad y gracias a ellas puedo seguir adelante.

-Entonces me gustaría estar en la lista de las personas que té apoyan.-lo miré algo confundida. Agarró su celular de la mesa y comenzó a oprimir varios botones.- ¿Me puedes dar el número de tu celular?

Me ruborice aún más. No por el hecho que me estaba pidiendo mi celular, sino porque se preocupaba por mí.

-Cl-claro... –agarré su celular y oprimí varios números.-Listo.

-Gracias. Así, podremos seguir hablándonos los días en que estés aquí.-sonrió Roxas.-Si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, sabes que estaré disponible siempre.

Esas palabras entraron en mí y se quedaron en mi cabeza por un tiempo. Era increíble lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí. Sé que había muchas personas que también lo hacían, como Kairi, pero él... lo había conocido ese día. Era ilógico que una persona se preocupará por ti en tan poco tiempo. De pronto sentí las manos de Roxas sobre las mías. Noté que había lo que quedaba de su helado en la mesa. Miré su rostro pero en lo que me fijé más, fueron en sus ojos. En ellos reflejaba sus sentimientos y me decían que no me preocupará por nada.

-Sé en lo que estás pensando.-dijo Roxas algo serio. Lo miré con mayor interés.-"¿Cómo puede ser que una persona que apenas conozco se preocupe de esa forma por mí?"-dijo Roxas con ironía. Era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Me había leído la mente completamente.- ¿Tus padres son tan malos contigo?

-No es eso... es sólo que... –

En verdad, no quería recordar las cosas que habían hecho, las cosas que había olvidado para no sentir rencor ante ellos, pero era algo difícil de ocultar. Pero en ese momento, sabía que podía confiar en él, probablemente me ayudaría un poco. Me armé de valor.

-Mis padres y yo siempre estamos viajando de ciudad en ciudad, ya que los cambian muy seguido por su trabajo. Pero últimamente han estado discutiendo mucho... afortunadamente no son discusiones fuertes, aunque no me gusta escucharles gritarse.

Recordé algunas discusiones que habían tenido hace poco. Sentí una sensación extraña en mi pecho.

- Mi papá trata muy mal a mi mamá, siempre la ha tratado como si fuera una basura, y ella últimamente ha tratado de defenderse.- comencé a explicar con la voz un poco cortada.- Hay veces en que las discusiones se vuelven gritos... - Mi mirada estaba fija en nuestras manos.- No me molesta el hecho que nos mudemos constantemente, estoy acostumbrada a empacar y a desempacar cosas y comenzar una nueva vida, pero...

Me detuve un poco. Era algo difícil de explicar. Muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, recuerdos que había olvidado por miedo a volver a ser lastimada. De pronto sentí que Roxas me presionó levemente mi mano llamando mi atención. Levanté mi cabeza.

-Es difícil para ti entrar a un nuevo lugar, abandonar todo lo que conociste de un día para otro y te sientes un poco insegura cada vez que entras a una nueva escuela. No sabes si serás aceptada cómo eres por los demás y te da miedo saber que no puedas encajar.-dijo Roxas tranquilamente.

Era exactamente lo que sentía, era como sí él me leyera el pensamiento. Estaba realmente sorprendida, pero mientras hablaba noté que poco a poco su sonrisa se iba tornando en una mueca de sufrimiento.

-¿Cómo lo...?-pregunté enseguida. Noté que aún tenía algo que decirme, así que dejé que prosiguiera.

-Lo sé porque antes me sucedía lo mismo.-contestó mirando hacia otro lugar.-Mi madre y yo hace unos años viajábamos mucho para conseguir un mejor lugar en donde vivir. Pero hasta hace poco ya no lo hemos hecho, nos sentimos muy a gusto en este lugar.

-¡Vaya! Me sorprende saber que hemos pasado hasta por situaciones similares.-dije sorprendida. Eso me hacia sentir de una forma más tranquila, ahora sabía que no era la única por la que había pasado por todo eso.- ¿Cómo es tu papá Roxas?. Seguro es igual de bueno que tú.

De pronto la mirada de Roxas cambió por completo. Miró al suelo. No pude ver sus ojos ya que su cabello los ocultaba, se le veía muy triste. Me sentí algo preocupada, tal vez había dicho algo malo sin querer. No sabía qué hacer para que volviera a estar bien.

-¡Pe-perdona si dije algo que te hizo sentir mal!-exclamé en un intento desesperado.

-Tranquila.-contestó Roxas algo triste.-No tengo idea de cómo es, no me acuerdo. – levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos azules habían perdido su brillo.

-¿Cómo?

- No lo recuerdo, era un bebé cuando... –respiró profundamente.- Él nos dejó a mi madre y a mí cuando tenía dos años.

Mis oídos estaban funcionando bien, pero mi cabeza no podía comprender las cosas que estaba escuchando.

-Pero no pasa nada.-dijo esto con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Entonces has vivido solo con tu madre por tanto tiempo?.-pregunté aún sorprendida.

-Sí.-me afirmó eliminando su sonrisa fingida.-Es divertido estar con ella. Me ha hecho muy feliz, es por eso que me gustaría al menos ver a mi padre y ser parte de una familia normal, como la tuya.-se puso un poco nervioso.-Sé que tus padres se pelean, y eso es muy triste, pero al menos están los tres juntos.

Mi mente estaba en blanco. No tenía idea de nada ni de qué hacer, sin querer había hecho recordarle algo que lo hería. Además yo poseía algo que para mí era totalmente normal. Un padre. Y pensar que había hablado mal de él hace unos momentos, me hacía sentir como una mala persona. De inmediato imaginé por el dolor que él había pasado. No saber nada de tu padre, vivir en una vida donde sabes que tal vez nunca lo conocerás, mirar a tu mamá sufrir por eso, no crecer con un padre quien juegue contigo y te quiera. Lo que me sucedía era poco a comparación de lo que él vivía día con día. ¿Cómo una persona tan amable podía guardar un pasado tan doloroso y sonreír sin problemas?. De pronto una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, cayó sobre nuestras manos.

-Creo que iré por otro helado.-escuché decirle mientras veía que tomaba la basura de la paleta.- ¿Quieres uno?

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sí solas de mis ojos. No podía levantar la cabeza, quería dejar de llorar, pero no podía. Era algo que odiaba de mí misma. Era demasiado llorona.

-¡Perdona! Te he contado algo triste.

-No.-me sequé las lágrimas con mis manos.- Pero me sorprende ver que alguien tan amable como tú viva ese tipo de problemas.

¿Qué pensaría ahora de mí? Seguramente que era una tonta. No podía dejar de llorar. Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Quiero ser como él, una persona que a pesar de las circunstancias que viva, siempre esté viviendo el día con una sonrisa. Ser una persona fuerte, que no llore por las cosas que sucedan y querer a las demás personas como él lo hacia. De pronto escuché el sonido que hacia una silla al ser recorrida. Levanté un poco mi cabeza y miré la blusa de Roxas cerca de mí. Sentí un cálido abrazo. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cabeza, abrazandome tiernamente. Recargué mi cabeza sobre su abdomen. Mis manos comenzaron a moverse por sí solas y se colocaron alrededor de su cintura.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien.-escuché la voz de Roxas susurrando en mi oído.

-Me alegra que me lo hayas contado.-dije con esfuerzo, ya que sentí como mi garganta se cerraba.

-Lo mismo te digo, gracias por contarme sobre tus padres.-su abrazo me hacia sentir mucho mejor. Mi cuerpo dejó de temblar y me relajé.- Nunca antes había tenido a alguien con quien platicar así.

Roxas se alejo un poco de mí, sin dejar de abrazarme. Levanté mi cabeza un poco y lo vi a los ojos. Se le veía muy preocupado.

- ¿Sabes?. Me siento muy identificado contigo. Por lo general no me gusta hablar de mí.-dijo esto con mucha sinceridad. Alejó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre mi mejilla, limpiando una lágrima.-Pero sé que podré estar bien, hay gente que me apoya como a ti. Así que no llores.

-Gracias.-dije con sinceridad.

Estaba realmente agradecida con él. No sólo me había confiado su problema, también me había consolado. Era una persona increíble. Definitivamente quería conocerle más, poder ser como él. Realmente le admiraba. Cerré los ojos y me tranquilice. Realmente me sentía mejor en sus brazos... De pronto mi mente se despertó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba abrazandolo! Seguramente iba a pensar mal, tal vez podría darle un mensaje equivocado.

-¡Lo siento mucho!.-me disculpé como pude mientras alejaba mis brazos de su cadera. Mi cara la sentí más roja que nunca antes en mi vida.

Roxas alejó sus brazos sobre mi cabeza. Acercó su rostro de una manera peligrosa al mío. Al mirar tan cerca su cara, hizo que me pusiera nerviosa. Mis manos las sentía muy calientes. Él tan sólo me sonrió.

-¡Estás más roja que un tómate, Nam!-dijo esto mientras se reía.- Creo que iré a comprarte otro helado antes que te incendies.

Tomó la basura que quedaba de los helados. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo hacia la tienda de helados. Miré que se acercó con Pence. Se le veía feliz. Sin pensarlo, también sonreí. Aunque había llorado sin pensarlo, ahora me sentía más tranquila. Me había servido muy bien el llorar y más el saber que realmente le importaba. Tomé una servilleta y comencé a limpiarme la cara. No me daba vergüenza el hecho de haber llorado frente a él, en mi interior sabía que de eso no tenía que preocuparme. De lo que me daba vergüenza era de verme desarreglada.

_"Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend"_

La canción de Avril Lavigne comenzó a sonar cada vez más fuerte. Se trataba de mi celular. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y miré la pantalla. Se trataba de... ¿Sora?

-¿Bueno?

-¿Naminé?-preguntó la voz de Sora.- ¿¡Hey, por qué salieron corriendo así de repente!?

Lo había olvidado por completo. Habíamos dejado a Sora solo en el hotel y no le había comentado avisado que estaba en la plaza.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tenía que vengarme de una forma por todo lo que me hiciste ayer.-dije esto recordando los sucesos del día anterior. Todo eso parecía tan lejano en ese momento.

-Me parece justo, ya estamos en empate.-dijo Sora mientras se reía un poco. El escuchar su voz me había hecho sentir aún más feliz.-¿En dónde te encuentras?.

-En una plaza.

-¡¿Qué?!-sentí que mi oído se lastimó un poco al escuchar su grito.-¿Y no me invitaron?.

-¡Lo siento mucho.-me disculpé de inmediato. Escuché cómo suspiraba.

-No hay problema. Por no invitarme a la plaza, tendrás que acompañarme a ir por Riku a la estación.

-Me parece bien. Le avisaré a Roxas.-después de todo Roxas y yo lo habíamos dejado en el hotel solo, teníamos que recompensarle con algo.

-¿Esta Roxas contigo?-preguntó algo enojado.

-Sí, él esta aquí.

-Entonces que él también venga a la estación, tengo algunas cosas que decirle.-esto último lo había dicho con la voz más maligna que jamás había escuchado en mi vida.

-¿En dónde nos vemos?

-¿Qué te parece en el restaurante de ayer a las 2:30 pm?.-sugirió Sora.- Creo que se llamaba Shooting Star.

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato Sora.

-Nos vemos.

Terminé la llamada y guardé el celular en mi bolsillo. Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia la tienda de helados. Mientras caminaba, me puse a pensar en que las cosas suceden muy rápido. Estaba realmente emocionada por ir a otro lugar, aunque era una lástima, no había conocido muy bien la plaza. Seguramente vendría más tarde para conocer sus tiendas, había ahorrado mucho para el viaje, así que tenía mucho dinero para gastar. Busqué a Roxas. Él estaba dandonse la media vuelta, con dos helados en la mano. Me reconoció al instante. Se acercó corriendo hacia mí, mientras desenvolvía su helado y me ofreció uno. Lo agarré y le di las gracias con un gesto de mi mano.

-Sora me acaba de llamar.-Roxas me miró algo extrañado.-Dice que vayamos al restaurante Shooting Star.

-¿A qué se debe eso?-preguntó algo confundido.

-Quiere que lo acompañemos a recoger a Riku, es un amigo nuestro. Tenemos que estar ahí a las 2:30 pm.

-Ya que no tenemos elección.-dijo de un modo sarcástico.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y miré la hora, eran las 2:15 pm. Roxas miró la hora conmigo y al parecer estaba conforme con la desicion de ir al restaurante. Tiró la envoltura de helado en un bote de basura y comenzó a comérselo.

-Te llevaré al restaurante.

Roxas colocó una mano sobre mi cabeza y comenzó a moverla rápidamente haciendo que me despeinará.

-¡HEY!-grité mientras veía como se alejaba para salir corriendo.

Corrí tras él. Mientras lo hacia, veía cómo corría hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa sin preocupaciones. También me reí. Ya no le veía como un extraño, sino como un amigo. Un verdadero amigo.

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del quinto capítulo de este fic. Un poco largo el capítulo. Espero que les este gustando cómo esta quedando. En el siguiente capítulo: ¿Qué secretos ocultará Roxas?. ¿Qué sucederá con Roxas y Naminé?. ¿Por qué razón Sora se había enojado tanto? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Kairi?. Entonces no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo.**

_Las canciones que utilicé en el fic son de la gran banda de Fall Out Boy, soy una gran fan de ellos desde que iniciaron._

**Notas de SoritaK**

Un capítulo algo largo, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Perdonen en verdad mi demora, pero la escuela me ha estado comiendo viva. Les agradezco a todas las personas que me han enviado sus comentarios sobre el fic, en verdad me hacen crecer como escritora y como persona. Ustedes son la razón del porque me mató todo el día tratando de sacar algo nuevo para la historia. Pero no lo cambiaría por nada. En este capítulo coloqué varias cosas mías, como Fall Out Boy, adoro a esa banda. Me gustó mucho escribir la parte en la que conocieron a Pence. La relación entre Roxas y Naminé esta creciendo cada vez más. Además he mostrado otro nuevo personaje, que es Aerith de Final Fantasy VII. En verdad muchas gracias, para cualquier cosa que necesiten saben que aquí tienen a una amiga que siempre los va a apoyar.

**Agradecimientos:**

Kye-san: Por haberme dejado escribir este fic. Lean sus fic! Son geniales!

Satsuki Yuna: Jamás me voy a cansar de agradecerte todas las cosas que has hecho por mí. Gemelita, sabes muy bien que te quiero mucho y te juro que me moriré de alegría si nuestro sueño de vernos estas navidades se hace realidad.

Nakita: Eres totalmente increíble. Te agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo que me has dado y por darme esa luz que hace que siga escribiendo.

Sora788: Gracias por haberte leído mi fic y por darme tu más sincera opinión, ojalá pudiera traducir mi fic al inglés, me han gustado mucho tus fics.

midori.hoshii: Gracias por leerte el fic y por darme las ganas de seguir escribiendo.

illusionDreams-XIII: Por siempre darme tu más sincera opinión ante las cosas, de no ser por ti, no le pondría tantas ganas al fic, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

7Kairy7: Por su gran apoyo y su gran amistad! Una de las personitas que están formando ya parte de mi vida.

**¡Y a todos los fans de KH y la gente que bonita que vive el presente! Los quiero mucho a todos :D**

**No olviden dejar review y que... ****¡¡VIVA Kingdom Hearts!! **


	6. Viejos y nuevos sentimientos 1

_Dedicado a ustedes, mis grandes lectores. Gracias por darme las fuerzas para andar..._

* * *

**Capítulo 6****  
Viejos y nuevos sentimientos  
Primera Parte**

"_Un nuevo latir del corazón"_

A esas horas, los alumnos del instituto Destiny Junior High decidían a dónde ir a comer. Entre tanta gente, caminaba deprisa una chica de cabello pelirrojo, que luchaba por pasar entre la multitud, con unas bolsas llenas de ropa en sus manos. Logró salir a una calle vacía sin poder creer el número de personas que había visto. ¡Tan sólo era medio día!

Todo ese tiempo Kairi había estado con Selphie en Twilight Mall. La ropa era muy barata y, para una mujer, dejar pasar esa oportunidad era algo imperdonable. Selphie había sido una gran compañía, especialmente cuando se trataba de pedir un descuento, pero sin Naminé no era lo mismo. Se sentía triste al recordar que ella seguía en el cuarto del hotel, perdiéndose de las compras y de la diversión. Así que decidió ir por ella. Selphie se había quedado en la plaza, tomándole fotos a lo primero que pasaba. Cuanto menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en la puerta principal del hotel, se apresuró a entrar e ingreso en el elevador.

Había esperado por mucho tiempo ese viaje, así que no iba a desaprovecharlo, sino disfrutarlo al máximo. Su madre había tenido razón, ese viaje iba a hacerle olvidar sus problemas e iba a ayudarla a volver a ser ella misma. El elevador llegó a su piso, tomó nuevamente las bolsas y corrió a su habitación. Colocó la llave en la perilla y abrió la puerta.

-Naminé, volví por ti.-dijo Kairi con mucha alegría mientras cerraba la puerta.- ¿Estás lista para irte?

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Dejó las bolsas en el piso y entró un poco más. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Las camas estaban ya arregladas. Eso sólo podía significar que Naminé se había ido, pues ella nunca las dejaba desarregladas. Buscó en varias zonas del cuarto para ver si le había dejado alguna nota, pero no encontró nada. ¿A dónde había ido? Se sentó en la cama, sacó de su bolsillo su celular (móvil) y marcó su número. Espero un poco, pero nadie contestó. Marcó una vez más, pero nadie le contestaba. Era algo extraño en ella, siempre lo tenía prendido y contestaba a las llamadas. ¿Y si algo malo le había sucedido? ¿Y si un ladrón había entrado a su cuarto mientras estaba dormida? ¿Y si la habían secuestrado? Tal vez había ido a buscarlas y se había perdido en las calles.

Kairi se levantó rápidamente, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un golpe. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el elevador. Si algo malo le sucedía, no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. ¿Por qué la había dejado sola? El elevador se abrió y entró rápidamente. Presiono el botón para ir al Lobby. Probablemente se había perdido y en el camino, unos chicos se habían acercado a ella y le pidieron que los acompañara. Ella era muy inocente, seguramente aceptaría sin pensar en las consecuencias...

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella salió corriendo hacia la entrada. Salió del hotel y miró la calle que estaba frente a sus ojos. Había demasiadas personas. ¿Cómo la iba a encontrar? Buscó a los alrededores, desesperadamente, a alguien conocido. De pronto reconoció a alguien, estaba a unos pocos metros de ella... pero no se trataba de cualquier conocido, sino de uno que no deseaba ver ni siquiera en una pintura. Sora estaba mirando al cielo mientras parecía hacer una llamada telefónica. ¿Por qué de todas las personas era él a quien siempre se encontraba? Por nada del mundo iba a pedirle ayuda, prefería buscarla sola a estar soportando su presencia. De pronto, se le ocurrió una buena idea. Podría buscar al profesor y contarle lo ocurrido. Se dio media vuelta para comenzar su búsqueda.

-¿Naminé?-preguntó Sora.

Kairi al instante se dio la vuelta, pensando que su amiga había regresado al hotel. La buscó con la mirada, pero no la vio, lo cual se le hizo extraño. ¿Por qué Sora había dicho el nombre de su amiga? Sabía que estaba loco, pero eso no significaba que hablará solo. Lo miró tratando de buscar alguna respuesta pero él sólo seguía haciendo su llamada.

-¿¡Hey, por qué salieron corriendo así de repente!?-gritó Sora algo enojado.

¿Salir corriendo? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Si lo quería saber, entonces tendría que acercarse un poco más. Había descubierto el escondite perfecto: una maceta con una enorme planta justo a sus espaldas. Con mucho cuidado y procurando no hacer ruido, se colocó atrás de ella. Ahora sólo tenía que poner mucha atención a las cosas que él dijera.

Sin previo aviso, su mente comenzó a entender lo que ocurría. Sora estaba hablando por teléfono con Naminé. ¿Pero cómo podría comprobarlo? No tardó mucho en llegarle otra idea a su mente. Sacó con cuidado su celular y marcó el número de su amiga para comprobar si su idea era cierta. Realizó la llamada y escuchó atentamente. Al instante su idea fue confirmada. El celular de Naminé estaba en ese momento realizando una llamada telefónica. Hizo lo mismo pero ahora marcando el número de Sora, se lo sabía de memoria, aunque era un dato del cual no estaba orgullosa de saber. Tal y como se lo esperaba, el celular de Sora también estaba realizando una llamada.

-"_Eso tan sólo quiere decir que Sora esta hablando con Naminé_."-pensó sintiéndose una persona muy lista. Aunque se había impresionado en su forma de pensar. Había hablado como un detective. - "_Definitivamente tengo que dejar de juntarme con Selphie_."

-¿En dónde te encuentras?-preguntó Sora.

Kairi interrumpió de inmediato su pensamiento al escuchar esa pregunta. Tenía que concentrarse más o sino perdería la oportunidad de saber en donde se encontraba su amiga.

-¡¿QUÉ!?. ¿Y no me invitaron? -gritó Sora algo sorprendido pero a la vez enojado.

¿No lo invitaron? Entonces su amiga no estaba sola, estaba con alguien más. Por lo menos había confirmado que se había salido del cuarto por su propia cuenta y no por la de algún ladrón.

-No hay problema. Por no invitarme a la plaza, tendrás que acompañarme a ir por Riku a la estación.-dijo Sora.

¡La plaza! Así que de eso se trataba. Naminé había ido con alguien a la plaza. Seguramente la había ido a buscar por el pueblo. Ahora se sentía más tranquila al saber que se encontraba bien. Además Riku iba a llegar a Twilight Town. Se emocionó un poco al saber que su amigo venía en camino y comenzó a imaginarse todo los lugares de la ciudad que podría mostrarle. Definitivamente el viaje iba a ser más divertido.

De pronto, notó que Sora se estaba guardando su celular en su bolsillo y comenzaba a caminar hacia la calle. Kairi se levantó rápidamente. No había escuchado cuando él había terminado la llamada ni tampoco lo que había dicho después de nombrar a Riku. Pero ya no era tiempo de pensar en lo que se había perdido, sino de encontrar a Naminé. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, Sora era su única opción para encontrarla fácilmente... pero tenía que hacerlo sin que él lo notara.

* * *

_-__Esta bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato Sora.-_escuché a Naminé decir a través de mi celular (móvil.)

-Nos vemos.-contesté con una sonrisa en los labios.

En cuanto colgué miré la hora en mi celular. Las 2:15 pm. Quince minutos eran suficientes para llegar al restaurante. Activé el reproductor de música y seleccioné una de mis canciones favoritas: _Face Down__. _Una canción realmente buena, tan buena, que no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Comencé a caminar tranquilamente hacia el restaurante escuchando la canción.

Mientras caminaba, veía todo lo que había a mí alrededor. Era algo que me gustaba hacer. Me detuve delante de una tienda de espejos. Había demasiados, me sorprendí al ver todos los tipos de diseño que había. Cada uno era distinto al otro. En cada uno de ellos se encontraba mi reflejo. Mi cabello aún estaba algo mojado, pero seguramente se secaría en unos minutos más. Sonreí para mí mismo al encontrarme con mis propios ojos en el espejo. Recordé las cosas que habían sucedido ese día, tantas cosas que había pasado ya y aún era medio día. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle a Riku sobre el viaje… ¡Riku! Consulté la hora en mi celular y vi que ya eran la 2:20 pm. ¿Por qué era tan distraído? Desde que tenía memoria, siempre llegaba tarde a todos los eventos. Continué con mi camino hacia el restaurante, si seguía así, seguramente llegaría tarde.

"_Do you feel like a man. When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found." _

El coro era mi parte favorita y me encantaba cantarla, así que ese día no sería la excepción. La gente que pasaba a mi lado se reía al verme tan animado mientras que otras miraban con asombro mi cabello, que siempre lo llevaba en puntas. La canción volvió a llegar a su fin, miré el celular y consulté la hora. ¡Eran las 2:25! Si no me daba prisa, llegaría tarde. Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el restaurante. Aunque había muchas personas, corrí a la misma velocidad de siempre.

Si algo sabía hacer muy bien era correr. En la escuela había ganado varias medallas de primer lugar por ser el más rápido. En cuanto menos me di cuenta ya me encontraba en la calle principal. Consulté nuevamente la hora. Eran las 2:30 en punto. Lo había logrado. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrarlos, aunque no sería fácil ya que había demasiada gente a mí alrededor.

"_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"**_

Pude identificar ese sonido con facilidad: se trataba del tren. Miré al piso y pude distinguir las vías del tren, estaban a varios pasos al frente de mí. Decidí esperar a que el tren pasará, después de todo, no quería aún morir y menos aplastado por un tren.

* * *

Caminábamos tranquilamente en las calles de aquella hermosa ciudad hacia el restaurante, tal y como habíamos acordado con Sora. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que salimos de la plaza y nos habíamos acabado el helado. Aún me quedaba un vago sabor de él, había estado realmente delicioso, debía de aprender la receta antes de volver a Radiant Garden. Sentí una gran tristeza por tan sólo pensar en mi partida de aquél lugar. Mis pasos se volvieron más lentos y sin darme cuenta baje la mirada. Era algo que no podía evitar. Estaba triste.

- ¿No quieres regresar a tu ciudad, cierto? –preguntó Roxas con una gran seguridad. Lo miré asombrada. Parecía que me leía la mente. – Si piensas en eso, te irás más pronto, mejor vive este instante o sino te arrepentirás de haber estado triste cuando debiste haber estado feliz.-añadió Roxas dirigiéndome una sonrisa cálida.

-Gracias. Eres muy bueno conmigo. -contesté sinceramente devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.- Me encantaría saber más cosas sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mí?-preguntó un poco perplejo. Colocó sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, un gesto que también hacia Sora muy a menudo.- Te contaré, me gusta el helado, escuchar música y practicó skate.

- ¿Sabes andar en patineta?-pregunté asombrada.

-Sí, es mi deporte favorito.-aseguró Roxas con gran entusiasmo.- En esta ciudad siempre hay competencias, me he inscrito a todas ellas y he ganado la mayoría.

-Quiere decir que eres famoso.-dije fascinada.

-Se podría decir.-dijo Roxas ruborizándose al mirar mi expresión.- Pero no creas que soy la gran cosa, sólo he conseguido patrocinar varias marcas.

-¡¿Sólo has conseguido eso?! –exclamé asombrada. Sabía lo difícil que era para que las compañías se interesaran en ti y patrocinar sus productos.- Si logras patrocinar alguna marca, quiere decir que eres un buen patinador.

- Vas a ser que me ruboricé.-contestó Roxas con las mejillas algo rojas, pero con una sonrisa- Admito que soy bueno, me gustaría llegar a ser un patinador profesional, pero primero debo iniciar por algo.

- Tienes un bonito sueño y estoy segura que lo vas a realizar. -exclamé muy emocionada. En ese instante noté que Roxas miró a otro lado con la cara muy roja. - Supongo que te pagan al momento de patrocinar.

-Emm…- dijo Roxas mirando hacia al frente, su rostro estaba aún un poco ruborizado.- Sí, si me pagan. En los concursos tengo que llevar puesto algo de ellos y de vez en cuando dar volantes por toda la ciudad. Como quien dice es mi trabajo, pero lo disfrutó mucho. Además todo el dinero que consigo, la mayor parte se la doy a mi madre, es para ayudarle con los gastos que tiene que pagar.

Si antes estaba emocionada, ahora estaba impresionada. No podía creer que él fuera una persona tan buena. No había conocido a una persona con tanto cariño hacia su madre. A pesar del dolor que ha tenido en su vida, porque sólo puedo imaginarme un poco de las cosas que debió haber pasado, ha mirado todo con otro aspecto, en vez de llorar ha luchado por seguir adelante. Me encantaría poder ser como él.

-Llamando a Naminé de las nubes. ¿Me escuchas?- dijo Roxas con un tono de voz grave y con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Aquí Naminé-contesté siguiendo el juego.- Lo siento mucho capitán, pero estoy impresionada por saber que usted es una persona muy buena.

-Creo que se equivoco de persona señorita, no soy tan buena persona.-contestó Roxas algo penoso.- Sólo trato de hacer lo correcto. Siga con la misión.

Ambos reímos, como unos niños. Nunca había jugado de esa forma con otra persona. No sentía que fuera una infantil al hacerlo y eso era lo que me impresionaba. Podía ser realmente como era a su lado.

-Te tengo envidia capitán.-dije con un tono de voz travieso.- No tienes idea de cuanto he intentado lograr que al menos una sola compañía se fijé en mí para patrocinar alguna marca, no lo hago por el dinero, lo hago para realizar mi sueño. Pero no lo he conseguido aún puesto que no soy muy buena.

-¿Practicas algún deporte?-preguntó interesado.

-Sí, patinaje sobre hielo. También he ganado varias medallas.-contesté orgullosa.- Mi sueño es llegar a ser una patinadora profesional.

-No sé mucho sobre ese deporte, pero si me contarás sobre él te podría ayudar a conseguir patrocinadores.-dijo Roxas muy impresionado.- Es bueno saber que nuestros sueños son parecidos.

-Sí. Te agradezco tu ayuda y tu atención. -contesté muy feliz.- Me gustaría poder lograr ser alguien importante en la historia de ese deporte. Antes no estaba muy convencida si podría lograrlo, pero ahora sé que lo lograré.

-Si tú no te rindes, entonces yo tampoco lo haré.-dijo Roxas con una mirada decidida.

De pronto Roxas sacó su celular de su bolsillo y consultó la hora. Me acerqué un poco para también verla. Eran las 2:25 pm. Me impresioné al notar lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Aunque no faltaba mucho para llegar al restaurante ya que reconocía varias calles. Miré al frente y logré distinguir a lo lejos el restaurante.

- ¿Qué es lo que mejor se te da en el patinaje?-preguntó Roxas mientras hacia algo con su celular. No quise saber que era, no quería verme como una chismosa.

-La verdad es que soy muy rápida en el hielo, no hay nadie quien pueda alcanzarme.-contesté nuevamente con orgullo.

Sin previo aviso, Roxas se adelantó unos cuantos pasos con su celular en la mano, se detuvo y me tomó una fotografía. No sabía si estar feliz o enojada, ya que no me gustaba cómo salía en las fotos. Roxas miró su celular y comenzó a reírse.

-Veamos si en la tierra eres igual de rápida que en el hielo.-contestó Roxas con una sonrisa picara.

Sin avisar, Roxas salió corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el restaurante. No podía dejar que se fuera con mi foto. Y pensar que hace unos momentos pensaba lo buena persona que era. Pero ahora lo veía como el chico más maligno del mundo. Comencé a correr hacia él gritando en vano algunas palabras para que se detuviera. En vez de detenerse, incrementaba su velocidad. Corrí más deprisa sintiendo un pequeño dolor en mis pies. ¿Por qué ese día había decidido usar sandalias y no tenis? Casi lograba atraparlo, pero muchas personas se cruzaron en el camino. Miré al frente y logré localizarlo. Se encontraba en el restaurante, sentado en una silla, al lado de una mesa, mirando con alegría cómo pasaba entre la multitud. ¡Qué persona tan malvada! Tras varios intentos logré salir. Me cercioré que no pasará el tren al distinguir las vías en el piso y corrí hacia el restaurante. Al poco rato logré estar frente a él. La respiración la traía entrecortada por el susto de quedar atrapada entre la gente y además por el cansancio. Miré a la mesa tratando de buscar el celular.

-Eres buena corredora Nam.-dijo Roxas con alegría.

Se levantó de la silla y me ofreció un vaso con agua que tenía al lado suyo. No quería verlo ni a la cara, en ese momento lo odiaba. Insistió en darme el vaso con agua pero no era el vaso lo que buscaba, sino el celular. De pronto logré localizarlo, estaba a unos pocos centímetros del vaso. Me acerqué con sigilo a la mesa y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, agarré el celular y lo coloqué atrás de mí. No me importaba si él creía que me lo iba a robar o algo por el estilo. Tan sólo pensaba en borrar la foto. Roxas se dio cuenta que poseía su celular.

- Por favor, no borres la foto.-dijo acercándose hacia mí.

Sabía sus intenciones, quería distraerme con algo para quitarme el celular. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos y miré el celular. En la pantalla estaba mi fotografía. Me asusté al ver lo mal que había salido en la foto. Tenía un ojo medio cerrado y tenía la boca abierta. No podía dejar que esa foto existiera así que presioné varios botones tratando de buscar la opción "Eliminar".

-Lo siento, pero a mí no me gusto cómo salí.-contesté.

Roxas se alejó un poco. Había varias personas a los alrededores por lo que no le costó ningún problema caminar. Se detuvo justo en medio de las vías del tren. Me miró vagamente. De pronto se acostó sobre las vías del tren, algo que era muy peligroso. Tenía miedo que el tren pasará y lo lastimará. Miré a ambos lados y noté que el tren no se acercaba. Eso me tranquilizó un poco. Aunque no estaba del todo bien, si el tren se acercaba no iba a poder ayudarlo a levantar porque estaba un poco lejos.

- Si borras la foto y no me das mi celular, dejaré que el tren me maté.- dijo Roxas con una voz desafiante.

-No te prometo no borrarla, pero sí te devolveré tu celular. Mejor levántate o el tren podría llegar.-dije algo asustada.

- ¡Vamos Naminé, yo sé que eres una persona buena!-contestó Roxas con una sonrisa pero eso no iba a evitar que borrará la foto.

Roxas al notar mi intención, me miró con unos ojos hermosos. Parecían los ojos de un cachorro. Eran los ojos más tiernos que había visto en mi vida. Cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta al sentir que estaba ruborizándome. No iba a caer en una trampa como esa.

Abrí los ojos… estaba impactada por lo que veía. No muy lejos de ahí el tren venía a gran velocidad. Me di la vuelta con algo de torpeza y noté que Roxas aún continuaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. No sentía mi cuerpo, no podía gritar, ni siquiera hablar, quería advertirle sobre el peligro que se avecinaba, pero no podía hacerlo. No entendía la razón. El sonido del tren aumentaba cada vez más y más conforme se acercaba y él estaba aún en el piso, tranquilo, como si nada estuviera pasando. Roxas abrió los ojos y se incorporó tranquilamente.

-Vamos Nam, dame el celular o no me muevo de aquí.

Lo decía con toda tranquilidad, parecía no haberse percatado del peligro. Me odiaba a mí misma, me sentía realmente desesperaba. ¿Por qué no me podía mover? Tal vez era porque estaba muy asustada, pero no había tiempo para estarlo, tenía que prevenirle. Con gran esfuerzo, sintiendo algo de dolor, logré mover mi brazo señalando hacia el tren.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamé con la voz entrecortada.

"_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"**_

Roxas se asustó y se dio media vuelta. El tren estaba a unos pocos metros de él. Noté su rostro asustado, aunque logrará moverse, ya era demasiado tarde, no podría salvarle aunque pudiera. Sería golpeado por el tren. Las personas se percataron de la terrible escena que se avecinaba. De mi boca salió un desesperado e inútil grito. Dentro de pocos segundos él sería golpeado. No podía hacer nada, tan sólo esperar el impacto…

De pronto, de entre la gente, salió un chico corriendo a toda velocidad. Sólo logré ver que su cabello era castaño oscuro. Con una agilidad impresionante y, arriesgando su vida, apartó a Roxas de las vías del tren justo antes de que este le golpeará. Esto provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo, pero al final, sanos y salvos. Las personas se acercaron rápidamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban. El tren se había detenido a unos cuantos metros.

Mi cuerpo aún no me respondía, pero mi corazón tan sólo quería ir su lado. Quería saber si se encontraba bien. Así que con un gran esfuerzo logré moverme hacia la multitud y estar al frente de ellos. Roxas estaba boca arriba en el suelo, tenía lo ojos cerrados y los brazos sobre su rostro, en un intento desesperado por protegerse. Al lado de él se encontraba el chico de cabello castaño oscuro, estaba boca abajo, tendido en el suelo. No me fijé en nada sobre aquél chico. Estaba muy preocupada por Roxas. Temía que estuviera herido. No tenía palabras para describir el dolor que sentí al verlo en el piso. Ahí, totalmente asustado y todo era por mi culpa. Me agaché a su lado, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin parar.

-¿Ro-Roxas estás bien?

Al escucharme, Roxas quito sus brazos lentamente de su rostro y me miró. Jamás olvidaré esa mirada en mi vida. La tranquilidad de sus ojos había desaparecido. Ahora había un miedo intenso en ellos. Miró hacia los lados, tratando de explicarse lo que había sucedido. Se incorporó un poco llevándose una mano a su cabeza, temblando.

-Sí, estoy bien. –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Mis lágrimas continuaron saliendo sin cesar. Era un milagro. Él estaba vivo y no había sufrido ningún daño grave. Tan sólo quería abrazarlo, darle las gracias a todos los cielos por haberle salvado. Desde ese día me prometí a mí misma nunca apartarme de su lado. Él ya era una persona muy importante en mi vida y por una tontería por poco perdía la vida.

De pronto noté que el chico que le había salvado se incorporó apoyándose con sus brazos para levantarse un poco, se hinco y mostró su rostro. De mi boca salió un grito de asombro. Se trataba de Sora. Tenía la cara con varios rasguños, pero nada grave. Miró hacia con nosotros, realmente preocupado. Al reconocernos se sorprendió. Sora se colocó al lado de Roxas, dejando un espacio entre ambos.

-¡Roxas!-exclamó Sora realmente sorprendido. De pronto su mirada cambió por una enojada-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

-¡Sora!-contestó Roxas también sorprendido. Bajo un poco la mirada, tenía su respiración aún entrecortada.- Perdona, me descuidé. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien. Definitivamente eres un loco.-añadió Sora aún enojado.- ¡Qué no se te vuelva a ocurrir dormir a mitad de las vías!

-Fue mi culpa.-dije con mucha tristeza.

-¿¡Naminé, tú también estas aquí?! -dijo Sora muy sorprendido. Respiró profundamente y me miró con preocupación.- ¿Estas bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. Roxas me miraba muy preocupado al ver que estaba llorando. Bajé la mirada y lloré aún más. Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro. No era yo la que merecía ese cuidado, yo había sido la causante de todo ese desastre. Más sin embargo ambos estaban más preocupados por mí que por ellos mismos. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

-¡Lo siento tanto!-grité sin pensar. Estallando aún más en lágrimas.- De no haber sido por mí ninguno de los dos hubiera pasado por todo esto.

De pronto sentí la mano de Roxas sobre mi barbilla, haciendo que levantará la mirada. Sus ojos volvían a mostrar esa tranquilidad que me hacía sentir bien.

-No llores. Todos tuvimos algo de culpa.-dijo Roxas muy tranquilo.

-Menos yo.-añadió Sora algo enojado.- Yo fui quien te salvó.

-¿¡Hasta en momentos cómo estos eres así!?-exclamó Roxas alejando su mano de mi barbilla y dirigiéndose hacia él.

Para algunos verlos discutir de esa forma resultaba gracioso, incluso para mí, pero nada podía compararse con verlos a salvo. La gente continuó con su camino y el tren volvió a circular por la ciudad. Me levanté, caminé un poco y me hinqué en el espacio que había entre ambos. Extendí mis brazos y con cada uno les abrace fuertemente. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mis lágrimas continuarán saliendo. Ambos dejaron de discutir.

-Cuanto me alegra que estén bien.-dije con una sonrisa.

No logré ver la expresión que había en sus rostros, pero sé que no se molestaron conmigo por abrazarles. Mi corazón se sintió confortado al sentirles cerca. Eran muy importantes en mi vida, les quería mucho. Permanecimos de esa forma por varios minutos, los cuales nunca me percaté de su existencia. Abrí los ojos, muy agradecida de tenerlos como mis amigos. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Los estaba abrazando! Dejé de abrazarles y me alejé un poco de ellos. Una vez más, mi rostro se tornó de un color rojo intenso.

-Lo siento mucho.-me disculpé con la voz entrecortada.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas.-contestó Sora algo ruborizado pero con una sonrisa.- ¿Verdad Roxas?

-S-sí.-afirmó Roxas también con el rostro ruborizado.

Por primera vez en ese día, el silencio se hizo presente. Los tres no sabíamos qué decirnos, mejor dicho, sí lo teníamos, pero todos teníamos pena.

_"One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter"_

La canción iba incrementando de volumen mientras continuaba. Roxas se sorprendió un poco. Rápidamente metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó su celular. Miró la pantalla y contestó con un gesto extraño, parecía dudoso. Sora se levantó del piso y se quedó de pie mirando a Roxas.

-¿Bueno?-preguntó Roxas.

"**¿Dónde demonios estás Roxas?"- **se escuchó una voz gritar a través del celular.

Roxas alejó el celular de su oído y cerró los ojos un poco asustado. Incluso yo me asusté. En realidad no me gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero había sido inevitable escuchar aquél grito. Parecía la voz de un hombre. Roxas volvió a acercarse el celular.

-¿Eres tú Hayner?-preguntó extrañado.- Creí que te habían robado tu celular.

"**¡Me lo robaron, pero tuve que pedir prestado uno porque no apareces!"**

La expresión dudosa de Roxas cambió por una de asombro mezclada con angustia. Se le veía apresurado por algo. Sin previo aviso, se levantó rápidamente del suelo con agilidad y se puso de pie. Quedé sorprendida al notar las fuerzas que poseía.

-¡Ah!-soltó Roxas con una mueca de dolor.

De pronto Roxas cayó al piso colocando fuertemente una mano sobre su tobillo izquierdo. Dejó a un lado el celular mientras se presionaba con su mano el tobillo. Sora se agachó junto a él, mientras que yo al instante me acerqué a su lado. Su rostro expresaba dolor, estaba sufriendo.

-¿Roxas, te encuentras bien?-preguntamos Sora y yo al unísono.

Pero él no nos contestó ya que su boca no se lo permitía. Mordió sus labios en un intento por librarse de su dolor.

"**¿Sigues ahí?"**

Roxas sujetó el celular con grandes esfuerzos y se lo llevo al oído.

-Sigo aquí.

"**¡Más te vale que no te hayas lastimado!" **

-No…- dijo Roxas con gran esfuerzo.- No lo estoy. Enseguida voy.

Terminó su llamada, guardando el celular en su bolsillo. Cerró los ojos y agachó su cabeza. Sus manos sujetaron fuertemente su tobillo; estaba sufriendo. Me preocupé mucho al verle de esa forma.

-¿Por qué mientes si sabes que estás herido?-preguntó Sora desesperado.

-…. Estoy bien.-contestó Roxas.

-No lo estás. Puedes engañar a tu amigo, pero a Naminé y a mí no.-dijo Sora preocupado. Me miró fijamente, con esos ojos honestos, para que dijera algo al respecto.

-S-sí.-contesté decidida.- Confía en nosotros, podemos llevarte con el médico y te atenderán.

-Gracias, pero no lo necesito.-contestó Roxas.

Sin previo aviso, Roxas abrió los ojos y con un gran esfuerzo se levantó del piso. Su pierna izquierda no podía apoyarla bien por lo que la levantó ligeramente. Nos miró a ambos y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Lo ven? Estoy mejor.-dijo Roxas.

- Entonces… -dijo Sora mientras se ponía en pie. –Apoya tu cuerpo sobre tu pierna izquierda.

Al principio, parecía dudar, pero al final Roxas obedeció. En cuanto lo hizo dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor, pero lo contuvo mordiéndose los labios.

-¿A eso le llamas estar bien? No puedes mantenerte en pie.-dijo Sora con una voz desafiante.

-Sí puedo.-dijo Roxas decidido.

Se sentía un ambiente tenso. Continuaba en el suelo pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era extraño que Roxas tratara de ocultar su herida y más aún cuando era tan obvia.

-Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que irme ya.-dijo Roxas sutilmente.

-¿A dónde irás?-pregunté sin pensar.- No puedes irte de esa forma.

Roxas se esforzó por realizar una sonrisa fingida, pero no contestó a mi pregunta. Ese chico era astuto, sabía cómo engañar a las personas.

- Tengo que partir ya, o me matarán.-dijo Roxas manteniendo esa falsa sonrisa.

Roxas se acercó hacia el lugar en donde estaba, se agachó con un gran esfuerzo y me abrazó. Mi mente se quedó en blanco.

-Espero que volvamos a salir pronto.- me susurró Roxas al oído.

Mi rostro se volvió rojo al instante por sentir su respiración tan cerca. Sólo pude asentir torpemente. Noté que se levantó rápidamente del piso, logrando disimular su dolor. Esta vez no pude decirle nada, ya que no podía. Nuevamente mi cuerpo no me reaccionaba, sentía que estaba en blanco mi mente, pero no sabía el motivo. Sólo podía mirarlo… Se alejó de nosotros y salió corriendo hacia una calle que estaba llena de gente. ¿Cómo podía correr si le dolía tanto la pierna?

-¡Nos vemos chicos!-gritó Roxas mientras seguía corriendo.

Escuché que Sora le había gritado algo, pero no pude distinguir que había sido. Tan sólo miraba cómo Roxas se perdía entre la gente. Sacudí mi cabeza un poco, tratando de olvidar mi extraña pena, pero no podía. Mi rostro continuaba ruborizado.

-Cómo le gusta sentir dolor a ese sujeto.-dijo Sora mientras suspiraba.

Mi mente volvió a la normalidad al escuchar su voz. No entendía que me había ocurrido, parecía que había entrado en shock. Sólo podía pensar en la salud de Roxas.

-¿Crees que esté bien?-pregunté.

-Sí.-me respondió Sora muy tranquilo.- Pero si lo vemos mañana en la misma condición, lo llevaremos arrastrando al hospital.

Me reí al escuchar su comentario. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a imaginarme la divertida escena. Roxas tratando de no entrar al hospital, mientras que Sora lo agarraba con todas sus fuerzas para que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Naminé?-dijo una voz muy familiar.

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del sexto capítulo de este fic. Espero de corazón que les este gustando cómo va quedando la historia. En el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué sucederá en la segunda parte? ¿A dónde habrá ido Roxas? ¿De quién será la voz? Entonces no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo.**

_La canción que Sora canta al principio es la canción "Face Down" de __The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Una increíble banda._

**Notas de SoritaK**

Otro capítulo largo, iba a serlo más, por eso decidí dividirlos en dos partes. Lamento mi ausencia tan larga. Me sucedieron muchas cosas en mi vida, cosas nuevas llegaron y cosas viejas dejé y lamentablemente dejé mis fics a un lado. En verdad lo siento mucho, continuaré con mis historias y me esforzaré día con día para seguir creando este fic. Me gustó mucho cómo entrelace las cosas, sino le entendieron a alguna parte, sólo díganmelo. Se les agradece de todo corazón sus reviews, comentarios, críticas y su atención a este fic. Ustedes son la razón del porque me mató todo el día tratando de sacar algo nuevo para la historia.

Agradecimientos

Kye-san: Por haberme dejado escribir este fic. Lean sus fics! Son geniales!

Satsuki Yuna: Amiga, mil y un cosas te dedicó a ti, simplemente sabes que eres increíble y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí a pesar que no nos veamos tanto como antes. Ailoflu!

Nakita: Jajajaja ¿Quién salvo a Roxas? Sora! X) Te agradezco tu increíble amistad.

WS chan: Mi shinigami! Como la amo! 8D Gracias a uste' tengo las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Gracias por darme tanta fuerza para seguir adelante.

illusionDreams-XIII: Por seguir leyendo el fic.

7Kairy7: Gracias, un millón de gracias por tu gran apoyo.

suki-neko-chan: Cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, también fue mi parte favorita, por eso me esmeré mucho en escribirla.  
RoxasnoKanojo88andRikusgirl: wuau! Que hermosas palabras! TT te juró que por poco y lloró cuando las leí. Te lo agradezco mucho.  
Freya: A una chica que es mi ídola, al fin la he conocido… Gracias por demostrarme que las cosas se pueden lograr, has hecho muchas cosas en mi vida aunque no lo sepas, te lo agradezco.

¡**Y a todos los fans de KH y la gente que bonita que vive el presente! Los quiero mucho a todos :D**

**No olviden dejar review y que... ¡¡VIVA Kingdom Hearts!! **


	7. Viejos y nuevos sentimientos 2

_Dedicado a toda la gente que me ha hecho ser yo misma, incluso las que me han herido, se los agradezco._

* * *

**Capítulo 6****  
Viejos y nuevos sentimientos  
Segunda Parte**

"_Me he dado cuenta que es mejor estar solo."_

-¿Qué le has hecho a Naminé?-dijo una voz muy familiar.

Esa voz… me era muy conocida. Al escuchar la manera en la que había hablado me dio la impresión de que estaba enojada. Abrí los ojos y, para mí sorpresa, logré ver que se trataba de Kairi. Se encontraba al frente de Sora, mirándolo con intenso enojo. Parecía que le salía fuego por los ojos. Sora tan sólo la miraba, algo extrañado y confundido por su actitud.

-¿Kairi?-dijo Sora contento y a la vez asustado.- No ha sucedido…

-¿Entonces por qué esta en el suelo?-preguntó Kairi muy cortante sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

Y ahí estaban los dos una vez más peleándose. Sólo que esta vez no podía comprender el motivo. Tan sólo estábamos platicando, él de pie tranquilo y yo en el suelo… Me percaté de lo que Kairi probablemente estaría pensando. Conociendo la mente de mi amiga, tal vez pensaría que él me había tirado al suelo o que me había hecho alguna cosa terrible. Pero no era así. Me esforcé por volver a sentir mi cuerpo, sentía un ligero mareo, pero eso podría solucionarlo más tarde. Me puse de pie. No quería causarle problemas a Sora y mucho menos causarle más problemas con Kairi. Después de todo lo que él había hecho…

-Él no tuvo la culpa Kairi…-dije con sinceridad- Pasaron muchas cosas hoy…

Kairi se acercó hacia mí, sin apartar su fría mirada hacia Sora. En verdad daba miedo cuando se comportaba así. Él también debería de haber sentido miedo, en cambio su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-Si te hizo algo ese sujeto, dímelo.-me dijo Kairi entre una mezcla de preocupación y enojo.

-¿Cómo que ese sujeto?-gritó Sora.

Kairi lo ignoró por completo y me miró exigiéndome una respuesta.

-No me hizo nada, yo estaba en el suelo…-respondí con algo de miedo.

-Naminé, te conozco, estás triste por algo y solo él…-dijo Kairi mientras señalaba con su mano a Sora.-… hace cosas malas a las personas.

-¡¿Cómo?!-gritó nuevamente Sora.

Ahora comprendía las cosas. Si, estaba triste, pero no era lo mismo que pensaba Kairi. Todo era un malentendido. El principal causante de los problemas de las personas. Estaba preocupada por todo lo que había sucedido hacia unos minutos. Por poco y perdía a mi nuevo amigo, creí que había muerto, no sucedió nada pero resultó estar herido.

Ahora Sora era el que tenía problemas con Kairi y, una vez más, por mi culpa. Todo había sucedido por mí. Ese era el motivo de mi tristeza. Pero ella no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, así que tenía que contarle lo ocurrido.

-Kairi, Sora no hizo nada malo.-dije con decisión.- Sucedieron muchas cosas y fue desde que salí de nuestro cuarto…

* * *

-¿Este sujeto salvó a Roxas?-dijo Kairi muy impresionada.

- ¡¿Cómo que sujeto?!-gritó Sora.-Soy Sora, ya te lo dije

-¿Crees que me importa cómo te llames?-dijo Kairi muy cortante.

Los tres iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad. Bueno… no era del todo tranquilo. La pobre de Naminé tuvo que ponerse en medio de ambos para evitar que las discusiones empeoraran. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Naminé le había contado lo ocurrido a Kairi. Aunque ella parecía aún sorprenderse por todas las cosas que había pasado su amiga. Hasta Sora se había sorprendido al escuchar las cosas que habían hecho en la plaza. Naminé estaba feliz por tener algo nuevo que contarle a su amiga, por lo tanto le contó la mayoría de las cosas con detalles.

Kairi había preguntado demasiado por Roxas. Quería saber quien era Roxas, cómo era su apariencia. Naminé sabía que era natural en ella que lo hiciera, siempre quería saberlo todo. Por otra parte, Kairi quería saber si el Roxas que había conocido su amiga era el mismo que ella había conocido en el restaurante. Tal vez lo sabría después… y si era así, entonces el mundo era más pequeño de lo que imaginaba. Kairi rió con ironía ante su propio pensamiento. Lo cierto era que sentía curiosidad por saber qué sucedería después. Seguro en su momento lo vería.

En algunos momentos Naminé hacia una ligera pausa para respirar un poco. Sólo que cuando lo hacia Sora y Kairi comenzaban de nuevo a pelearse. Era normal verlos actuar así, ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Cuando todo aquello sucedía, la intensidad de saber el motivo del porqué estaban siempre peleándose crecía. Sabía que nunca preguntaría, porque era problema de ellos y no quería entrometerse, pero no podía creer que hubieran pasado varios años y las cosas siguieran igual. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar hasta el momento en que alguno de los dos explicará, por lo menos algo de lo que había ocurrido. Ese día sabía que no estaba muy cerca.

En cuanto Naminé terminó de relatar su historia, Sora y Kairi comenzaron a dirigirse desafiantes palabras. Ella tan sólo suspiró, era un caso perdido. Iban en camino de recoger a Riku en la estación. Por eso Kairi había aceptado ir con Sora. _"Sólo por eso"._ Ella había aclarado antes de partir. Riku era un amigo muy importante para ella tanto como para Sora y lo iba a recibir de igual forma, aunque tuviera que soportar su presencia. El camino parecía eterno junto con el silencio que reinaba entre los tres. Naminé trataba de pensar en un tema de conversación para que el ambiente se sintiera más ligero, pero no se le ocurría nada. Fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Sora.

Él la miró con duda. Parecía haber estado pensando en otra cosa y que lo habían interrumpido.

-¿Cómo conociste a Roxas?-preguntó Naminé

-¿No les he contado?-dijo Sora con duda.

-¡Oh claro que sí!-contestó Kairi con ironía.-Por eso Naminé hace preguntas innecesarias.

Sora estuvo a punto de contestarle a Kairi pero esta vez Naminé los interrumpió.

-No, no lo has contado.-dijo apresuradamente Naminé.

Sora se colocó sus brazos en su cabeza, cerró un poco los ojos, parecía tratar de concentrarse.

-Olvídalo Naminé, de seguro ya se le olvidó.-dijo Kairi enojada.

Sora abrió los ojos muy sorpresivos, Naminé tan sólo pudo contener la risa. Las caras que él hacia siempre habían sido muy graciosas. Aunque en ese momento no debía de reírse o de seguro empeoraría las cosas. Sora le dirigió una mirada asesina a Kairi.

-¡No lo he olvidado!-contestó Sora. Dirigió su mirada hacia Naminé, cambiando de inmediato de actitud por una más relajada- ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos separamos después de ir al otro distrito?

-¿Ayer verdad?

-Exacto.

-Yo también lo recuerdo, sobretodo porque estuve ahí.-exclamó Kairi con ironía.

Sora le lanza por segunda vez, una mirada asesina. En realidad a Kairi no le importaba cómo la estuviera viendo ni tampoco quiso saber lo ocurrido en el otro distrito. Siempre habría preferido omitir todas las partes donde él se encontrará.

-No estabas ahí porque no quisiste ir.-le contestó con enojo.

-Así es, porque sabía que ibas a ir. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Eso había sido duro. Naminé sabía que si las cosas seguían así, tarde o temprano uno de los dos saldría herido. Miró hacia Sora, para ver cómo se encontraba, pero como siempre, él mostraba tranquilidad. Una vez más Naminé tuvo que interrumpirlos.

-Kairi-dijo Naminé llamando su atención.-Cuando estuvimos en el otro distrito, en un momento todos nos separamos para volver a nuestros cuartos, Sora me acompañó y después regresé sola al cuarto…

-¿La dejaste volver sola?-preguntó Kairi muy enojada.

-Ella insistió en regresar sola.-respondió Sora.

Naminé le asintió con algo de timidez. Si ella lo decía entonces confiaría.

-Sabía el camino hacia el hotel, regresé sin problemas, además pude comprar varias cosas.

Esa mañana Kairi recordó que había visto varias bolsas al lado de la cama de Naminé. Había echado un vistazo mientras ella dormía. No le sorprendió ver su contenido. Había muchos artículos de pintura y varios cuadernos para dibujar. Eso era lo que a ella le agradaba y, en verdad, lo sabía hacer.

-Ella regresó al hotel y yo decidí darme una vuelta por la ciudad… -dijo Sora

* * *

_Tras despedirme de Naminé, miré como se alejaba y se perdía entre las personas. ¡Qué divertido había sido aquél día! Y lo mejor de todo era que aún no terminaba. Me encontraba ya en la ciudad principal de Twilight Town, el otro distrito era increíble. Habían muchas cosas por hacer, las calles, las personas, todo era distinto pero al mismo tiempo agradable. La mayoría del tiempo había estado con Naminé. Nunca había convivido con ella cómo lo había hecho ese día. Era una chica muy simpática y divertida. Sólo que sus locuras me habían dejado cansado, pero quería seguir viendo lo que había en aquella ciudad. Después de todo había decidido aprovechar ese viaje al máximo. _

_Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y activé el reproductor de música. Si algo no podía dejar, era el escuchar música. Era adicto a ella. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar por las calles. Había menos personas que de costumbre y era porque ya era algo noche. Probablemente serían como las ocho de la noche. Traté de buscar un reloj para confirmar si mi suposición era cierta. Me detuve al frente de una tienda de aparatos eléctricos, logré identificar un reloj cerca de una hermosa televisión de plasma. Eran las… ¿¡6:30!? En verdad creí que sería ya muy tarde porque ya había pasado la puesta del sol. Definitivamente no regresaría pronto a mi cuarto. Era muy temprano cómo para volver. Continué andando por las calles mientras escuchaba levemente el coro "Leave Out All The Rest" de Linkin Park. Era gracioso porque las personas parecían caminar al ritmo de la música. Esa letra era muy buena, siempre me hacia pensar en un problema en particular que aún no podía resolver… por muchos motivos. _

_Dejé que mis pies me guiarán hacia donde ellos quisieran. Mi mente comenzó a perderse en mis propios pensamientos. Era una lástima que Kairi no hubiera decidido venir con nosotros al otro distrito. Esta vez conocía la razón. De seguro era porque yo había ido. Siempre sucedía lo mismo… _

_De pronto la canción se terminó. Miré en donde me encontraba. Estaba al frente de un gran edificio color naranja, parecía ser una plaza. Miré hacia arriba y logré ver un enorme letrero que decía "Twilight Mall" Esta vez al menos mi suposición había acertado. Para ser una plaza estaba muy bien decorada. Entré con algo de curiosidad por saber cómo sería la plaza de ahí. Dentro logré ver muchas tiendas que me gustaban, algunas ya estaban cerradas por la hora, pero valía la pena darse una vuelta. Había una fuente en mitad de la plaza. Tenía que admitirlo, la habían hecho muy bien. Activé la cámara en mi celular y rápidamente le saqué una fotografía. Siempre me habían criticado por tomar fotos a las cosas. Lo hacia porque no quería olvidarlas. _

_Logré distinguir varios puestos que llamaron mi atención, como un local de helados. Era sencillo su diseño pero muy llamativo, al menos para mis hambrientos ojos. Caminé de prisa hacia el local, me quité un audífono y miré con mayor detenimiento el lugar. __La tienda era pequeña y simple, de color azul y blanco. Había un chico con el cabello negro, más levantado que el mío, que parecía ser el que atendía ahí. _

_-Buenas noches.-contestó el chico.- ¿Qué va a ordenar? _

_-¡Buenas!-contesté muy entusiasmado.- Vengo de Radiant Garden y la verdad no tengo idea de lo que vendes. ¿Qué me recomiendas?_

_- El sea-salt ice cream. Es un helado típico de aquí._

_-Déme uno.-dije convencido._

_El chico sacó de la nevera una paleta de color azul y me la dio. La sujeté algo confundido. ¡Era de color azul! De seguro sabría bien. Le quité la envoltura que lo cubría._

_-Son 10 munny. _

_-¿Qué? ¡Ah si!-dije algo sorprendido. _

_Tenía tantas ganas de comerme el helado que había olvidado pagar. Me llevé el helado a la boca mientras buscaba mi cartera entre mis bolsillos… pero no pude seguir haciéndolo. Sabía tan bien el helado que olvidé lo que iba a hacer. _

_-Esto esta muy bueno.-dije con mucha alegría._

_El chico comenzó a reírse a carcajadas._

_-Sí, es lo que la gente suele decir por aquí. _

_-Dame otro.-dije de inmediato. _

_Si no compraba otra sería un crimen. Algo tan bueno tenía que comerse dos veces._

_-¿Otro?-preguntó el chico con sorpresa.-De acuerdo te lo daré._

_Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo. Era increíble, la música que tanto amaba había sido reemplazada por un helado azul. El chico sacó el helado de la nevera y me lo dio. Lo sujeté con mi mano libre y deje el dinero frente a él. El chico lo agarro y lo dejo en la caja registradora. De pronto sentí que se me quedaba viendo aunque ya hubiera pagado. De seguro me hacia falta hacer algo… ¿Pero qué?_

_-Tengo un amigo que también le fascinó el sea-salt ice cream. Cuando lo probó se compró tres más._

_-Y qué buena compra hizo.-dije mientras estaba por la mitad del helado._

_-De hecho te pareces mucho a él.-dijo el chico algo sorprendido. _

_-¿Por qué me gusta el helado?-pregunté algo confundido._

_-No, físicamente se parecen un poco. _

_- Entonces el chico tiene suerte de parecerse a mí-dije mientras reíamos. – Soy Sora._

_- Pence.-contestó.- ¿Tú también vienes de vacaciones de Radiant Garden?_

_-Sí, creo que invadimos la ciudad._

_-Eso es bueno, la ciudad es tranquila pero a veces es bueno cambiar la rutina._

_-Sí, tienes razón.-contesté mientras me despedía con mi mano libre.-Bien Pence, me iré, pero ten por seguro que volveré por más helados._

_-Entonces te estaré esperando._

_Me di la vuelta y continué caminando por la plaza. En cuanto menos lo pensé ya me había terminado el primer helado. Tiré la basura y abrí el otro. En mi vida había probado algo tan delicioso. Ahora esos helados serían mis nuevos amores. _

_El día se volvía cada vez más y más perfecto. Miraba por las ventanas de las tiendas, nada me llamaba la atención, la mayoría eran tiendas de ropa y zapatos para mujer. Eran unos terribles lugares cuando ibas a comprar con una mujer. Así que me alejé de ellos rápidamente. Cuando creí no encontrar nada bueno, logré ver a lo lejos una tienda con un diseño llamativo. El logotipo era un dragón enorme y debajo de sus garras había un letrero que decía "Dragon Tales". Decidí ir hacia ahí. Mientras más me acercaba más me percataba de qué tipo de tienda se trataba. Para mi sorpresa y mi alegría, se trataba de una tienda de anime. ¡Oh si! El anime era una de las mejores cosas en mi vida. Siempre me había gustado desde que tenía memoria, por supuesto, mi padre siempre me regañaba por ver series sangrientas como Dragon Ball. Pero era algo que me gustaba y no quería dejarlo. Ahora él ha aceptado el anime porque se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente es. Pensaba que se trataba de algo malo, pero en realidad es una forma de entretener a la gente con buenas historias. Al menos así yo lo veo. Aunque me costó algo de trabajo poder ver mis series favoritas cuando no lo aceptaba. No me sabía de memoria todas las series pero había visto al menos las más importantes._

_Tenía muy buena suerte por haber encontrado esa tienda. Corrí hacia ella y miré por el cristal. Había muchas cosas, como posters, figuras, tomos de manga, cartas, peluches y artbooks (son libros donde se muestran el arte de algunos animes). De pronto, en una esquina, casi oculto, se encontraba algo que había anhelado por mucho tiempo. El artbook de Full Metal Alchemist. Nada más y nada menos que mi serie favorita. Me emocioné demasiado, lo había buscado por todo Radiant Garden pero no estaba ahí a la venta y verlo delante de mí… era como un regalo de los dioses. Me terminé el helado y lo que quedaba en la basura. Entré de inmediato a la tienda. El local era algo pequeño, pero era muy llamativo. La música de un opening de Naruto se escuchó en la tienda, no recordaba cual porque eran bastantes. En su interior había las mismas cosas que en el aparador. Al final había una mesa donde se encontraba un chico. Me acerqué rápidamente, más que nada por la emoción y me detuve frente a él. El chico estaba sentado en una silla, mirando la pantalla de la computadora. Llevaba puesta una camisa de mangas cortas color naranja, en su cuello colgaba una cadena con un colgante en forma de rayo y unos pantalones negros. En su pecho había un carnet que decía "Rai". Seguramente ese sería su nombre. Era alto, moreno, musculoso, tenía el cabello corto de color negro y tenía algo de barba. Hice un ligero sonido para que me pusiera atención. El chico me miró algo molesto, su mirada podría ser atemorizante, pero no a mí. Estaba muy emocionado para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. _

_-¿Qué buscas?-preguntó Rai de mala gana. _

_-Buscó el artbook de Full Metal Alchemist._

_Se levantó de la silla sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario. Se dirigió hacia el aparador mientras tenía una sonrisa malvada en sus labios. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso. Pagaría el artbook y seguiría con mi camino. El chico regresó pronto con el artbook en sus manos. _

_-Son 120 munny._

_¡Era mi día de suerte! Estaba el triple de barato que cualquier artbook. Saqué mi cartera del bolsillo y miré el dinero que disponía. Me alcanzaba perfectamente. Saqué el dinero de mi cartera. Al fin, iba a poder comprarlo…_

_-¿Cuánto cuesta ese artbook?_

_La voz me había sorprendido, tanto que había tirado mi cartera. Al lado mío había un chico rubio_, _lo tenía incluso más revuelto que el mío, tenía la piel blanca y era delgado. Tenía unos ojos de color azul, muy parecidos a los míos. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca de mangas largas, tenía una corbata desatada, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis color negro. __Se agachó y sujetó mi cartera. La sujete mientras le agradecía con un gesto de mi mano. Estaba algo sorprendido, nos parecíamos un poco. Parecía que podríamos hacer buena amistad. _

_-Cuesta 120 munny.-volvió a repetir con irritación Rai. _

_Con agilidad sacó su cartera del pantalón y sacó dinero._

_-Me lo llevó. _

_Estaba bien. Que él pagará ese, me podría llevar otro._

_-A mí me podría dar otro._

_-Lo siento, es el último que me queda._

_El silencio se hizo presente en aquella tienda. Ambos compartimos una mirada de desafío. _

_-Bueno, yo llegué primero, así que me lo llevó.-dije rápidamente- _

_-Pero yo tengo el dinero en la mano, tú aún no.-se defendió el chico._

_Ya no me caía muy bien del todo aquél chico. Era cierto, era tan solo una cosa, un objeto, pero algo como eso no podía dejarlo pasar. Había esperado dos años para tenerlo en mis manos, para al menos mirarlo, y ahora no dejaría que un extraño se lo llevará tan fácil. _

_-¿A quién de los dos se los vendó?-dijo el vendedor algo aburrido._

_-A mí-contestamos los dos al unísono._

_Compartimos nuevamente una mirada amenazadora. De nada iba a servir que peleáramos, así que traté de pensar en una solución. _

_-Tanto tú como yo queremos ese artbook ¿verdad?-dije tratando de calmar las cosas. El chico afirmó con su cabeza.- Entonces te propongo…_

_-Hacer un desafío.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_Ambos nos miramos impresionados al notar que completábamos nuestras frases. Era como si él leyera mis pensamientos. Dejé de pensar en todo eso y volví al tema principal. _

_-¿Tienes una moneda?-pregunté.-Se decidirá con suerte._

_Al parecer al chico le agradó la idea. Sacó una moneda de su cartera y me la dio. Lo miré mientras esperaba a que eligiera. _

_-Cruz-dijo de inmediato. _

_Elevé la moneda con agilidad. De inmediato la moneda comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar en el aire. Tenía que ganar… en verdad lo había deseado por mucho tiempo. La moneda inició su descenso rápidamente, la atrapé en el aire y la coloqué en la palma de mi mano, cubriéndola con la otra mano. Este era el momento de la verdad. Descubrí la moneda. ¡Cara! Había ganado. _

_-¡Te amo moneda!-grité de alegría._

_Me sentía mal porque él no se lo iba a llevar, pero bueno… cuando uno ganaba, uno ganaba. Le di la moneda y miré la expresión en su rostro, la cual me sorprendió. En vez de mostrar decepción, sus ojos destellaban decisión. Conocía esa mirada. Era la determinación la que lo reinaba. No se iría tan fácil con las manos vacías._

_-¿Cómo sé que no hiciste trampa?-preguntó ágilmente el chico. _

_-Porque es tu moneda, no podría hacer trampa.-me defendí con la misma agilidad._

_-Es muy fácil hacer que un lado de la moneda caiga.-dijo con tranquilidad.-Le das una determinada fuerza y harás que caiga de la manera que quieras._

_La manera de hablar de ese chico me recordó a la escuela…cosa que prefería no recordar. Su explicación era válida, pero no tanto como mi suerte._

_-Sin embargo la moneda cayó en cara, así que yo me lo llevó.-dije con decisión._

_El ambiente tranquilo que reinaba antes ahora se convertía en una arena de duelo. Rai parecía disfrutar de nuestra pelea. Al menos alguien de los tres era feliz. _

_-Les propongo algo más interesante.-comenzó a decir Rai con la misma sonrisa malvada. Ambos le pusimos atención- ¿Porqué no hacen como un concurso? Cada uno haga un desafío, cada quien elegirá algo en lo que son buenos y la persona que gané, se llevará esta cosa.-señaló el artbook. _

_Era una buena propuesta y sería fácil de hacer. No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente por conseguirlo. Es cierto, me iba a enfrentar con un desconocido, pero sabía muy bien cuál sería mi desafío y lo tenía ganado. _

_-Acepto.-dije con ansias de comenzar._

_-También yo.-dijo el chico con las mismas energías.-Ni creas que me detendré sólo porque eres un desconocido._

_-Lo mismo te digo._

_-Entonces yo elegiré primero mi desafío, ya que tú propusiste lo de la moneda-dijo el chico sin quitarme los ojos de encima.- Sígueme. _

_El chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir de la tienda. Rai me sugirió con la mirada que lo siguiera, así que me puse en marcha. El chico caminaba deprisa y en pocos minutos salimos de la plaza por una entrada cerca de ahí. Cuando salimos, logré ver a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un skatepark (una pista para patinar). Al momento de acercarnos, me percaté que estaba en lo cierto. Entramos al lugar. La pista estaba casi vacía, había solo dos personas practicando algunos trucos. Era amplio y sencillo el lugar, al fondo había un enorme half-pipe de madera (una estructura en forma de U donde ganas velocidad para realizar trucos en el aire), en las paredes habían varios quarter-pipes de madera (un tipo rampa, vendría siendo un cuarto de un half-pipe), había bancas, escaleras y por doquier había barandillas de todas las formas posibles. Sabía todo eso porque a veces practicaba skateboarding. _

_-Espera aquí.-dijo el chico._

_El chico se dirigió hacia un local que estaba cerca de ahí. Habló con un chico que estaba ahí, no alcancé a distinguirlo porque estaba viendo alrededor. _

_-Supongo que sabes andar en patineta._

_Me asusté al verlo al lado mío. Hacia las cosas demasiado rápido y era muy silencioso. Nunca notaba cuando estaba cerca de mí. En sus manos traía dos patinetas. No pude distinguirlas bien porque estaban de lado. Se había subido las mangas de la camisa al nivel de sus codos y en su mirar podías ver emoción. Le asentí con mi cabeza. _

_-Entonces toma.-dijo el chico mientras me daba una patineta._

_Logré ver su patineta, una muy buena. Era de varios tonos de gris, en el centro de ella había un enorme óvalo donde en su interior había cuadros de color negro y blanco. Sujeté la mía, logrando apreciarla. Ni era larga ni corta, estaba perfecta para realizar con ella trucos. Era de color roja, uno de mis colores favoritos y sus ruedas eran blancas. En la parte trasera tenía un estampado color rojo oscuro que decía "Twilight Town". Revisé las ruedas de la patineta para ver si se encontraban bien sujetas. Todo parecía estar bien. Busqué al chico con la mirada. Estaba volviendo del local con un casco gris en sus manos. Me lo entregó y enseguida me lo puse. _

_-¿Tú no usarás?-pregunté al notar que no traía un casco._

_-¿Un casco?-preguntó con curiosidad.-No, no lo necesito. _

_Me sorprendí al escuchar su respuesta. En realidad me preocupaba un poco porque si se caía podría sufrir un buen golpe. Aunque esa era su decisión. _

_-Este es mi desafío.-comenzó a decir el chico con algo de fuego en sus ojos.-El primero que complete una vuelta gana el desafío. Si te caes de la patineta, pierdes automáticamente. _

_El chico me explicó los lugares que teníamos que recorrer para ganar. Sólo consistían en cruzar dos puntos, para que fuera algo rápido. ¿Así que ese era su desafío? Daría lo mejor de mí. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la salida, colocando las patinetas en el suelo. Coloqué un pie sobre ella mientras me preparaba. _

_-¿Listo?-preguntó el chico._

_-Cuando quieras.-dije ansioso de comenzar._

_-¡Ya!-dijo el chico con emoción._

_Ambos subimos a la patineta al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a impulsarnos para agarrar velocidad. Íbamos parejos, pero eso iba a cambiar. Logré identificar el primer punto, teníamos que pasar por algunas barandillas. Me adelanté un poco y comencé a deslizarme rápidamente por ella. Por algunos instantes sentía que iba a perder el equilibrio, pero de inmediato volvía a estar estable. Delante de mí no estaba el chico, tenía la ventaja. De pronto escuché un fuerte sonido que venía atrás de mí. No quise voltear o sino perdería el equilibrio. Fue cuando de la nada logré deslumbrar una sombra que se proyectaba sobre la barandilla, miré hacia arriba, mis ojos no creían lo que veían. El chico estaba volando justo sobre mí, logrando un perfecto ollie (un salto que hace que la patineta esta pegada en los pies) sobre mí, con una velocidad increíble. Antes que lo notará, él ya estaba frente a mí. Me dirigió una mirada traviesa y se dio la vuelta para ejecutar un perfecto lipslide (un truco donde se coloca la patineta a mitad de la barandilla). Mis ojos estaban más que impresionados, el chico sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. _

_De pronto logré ver que el chico ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el segundo punto. Tuve que apresurarme. Toqué el suelo tras pasar la barandilla y continué en el camino. El segundo punto y último punto consistía en cruzar varios quarter-pipes. Tomé el mayor impulso que mis pies me permitieron. Busqué al chico con la mirada y logré verlo tocando el primer quarter-pipe. Me apresuré aún más y logré llegar también ahí, sólo que el chico ya estaba en el tercero realizando varios trucos que en mi vida había visto. Me agaché un poco para así agarrar mayor velocidad, pero en cuanto busqué de nuevo al chico, él ya estaba cruzando la meta. No podía creerlo, había dado la vuelta demasiado rápido y sin una gota de sudor. Tras un instante, logré llegar a la meta también. El chico me miró con una sonrisa de triunfo. _

_-Creo que gané.-dijo mientras levantaba su patineta para agarrarla._

_Es cierto, me había ganado justamente. Era un gran patinador, eso sin duda. Me bajé de la patineta y se la di para que la entregara. Respire varias veces para recuperarme, había sido demasiada adrenalina para mí. Aunque no quería que desapareciera, tan solo controlarla, ya que ahora era mi turno. _

_-Eres muy bueno en esto y me ganaste justamente.-dije mostrando mis respetos. _

_-Gracias.-contestó el chico ruborizándose un poco.-Iré a entregar las patinetas._

_El chico se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se dirigió hacia el local nuevamente. Utilicé ese tiempo para pensar en mi desafío. Tras unos instantes volvió._

_-Bien, ahora me toca a mí.-dije con emoción.-Daremos una vuelta alrededor de la plaza, el primero que las completé, gana el desafío. _

_Él me afirmó con su cabeza y nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia la entrada de la plaza. La adrenalina y la emoción por el desafío corrían por nuestras venas. Era cierto, me había ganado, él era bueno en la patineta, pero yo era bueno corriendo. Llegamos a la entrada de la plaza. _

_-¿Comenzamos ya?-preguntó el chico con impaciencia y emoción._

_-¿Ya estás listo tan pronto?-pregunté con sorpresa._

_-Claro, cuando quieras.-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Bien.-dije con el mismo gesto. Respiré profundamente.- ¡Ya!_

_Ambos comenzamos a correr. No había muchas personas en los alrededores, lo que hacía las cosas más sencillas. Corríamos a la misma velocidad, incluso corría igual que yo. El chico me miraba varias veces para saber en dónde estaba, al igual que yo. Era frustrante ver que corríamos igual. De pronto el chico se me adelantó por mucho, tanto que lo perdí en la primera vuelta. Me reí entre mí al verlo correr tan rápido. Era una buena forma de ganar, pero ya tenía experiencia en las carreras. Di la vuelta y logré ver al chico dando la otra vuelta, definitivamente iba ganado. Pero eso iba a cambiar, respiré profundamente, preparándome. Cuando sentí que mis pulmones estaban lo suficiente oxigenados, comencé a correr más y más rápido. Al instante di la otra vuelta y logré verlo muy cerca de mí. No sentía mis pies al momento de tocar el suelo, esa era la misma sensación que tenía cuando corría de aquella manera, sentía cómo si volará. Una enseñanza de mi padre. Con rapidez logré alcanzarlo en pocos segundos. El chico tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero al mirarme al lado suyo, se borro de su rostro. Le devolví la misma mirada traviesa que me había dado en su desafío y lo deje atrás por mucho. Di nuevamente la vuelta, asegurándome de no perder el ritmo y logré ver la meta. En pocos segundos llegué a ella. Me detuve de inmediato, sintiendo cómo mis tenis rozaban contra el suelo. Respiré una y otra vez, tratando de volver a mi ritmo normal. De pronto el chico nuevamente estaba a mi lado. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan silencioso? Tenía la cabeza agachada y tenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. _

_-Eres bueno en esto.-dijo con dificultad._

_-¿Hey, estás bien?-pregunté al notar lo cansado que estaba._

_-Sí, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a correr así._

_Sólo pude reírme al escuchar su comentario. Mi risa resonó por un tiempo, pero el silencio se hizo presente nuevamente. El chico se levantó, recuperando el aliento y me miró con la misma decisión con la que inició._

_-Creo que es un empate.-dijo el chico._

_-Sí, así parece.-dije fingiendo tranquilidad._

_¿Qué haríamos ahora? Ya no era de noche, las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a encenderse una a una junto con mis deseos de terminar con todo eso. Si continuábamos con esos desafíos nunca terminaríamos y sabía que él también lo comprendía. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. Sus ojos azules se reflejaron con los míos, tratando de encontrar una solución. No aparté la mirada ningún instante ni él tampoco. No podía negar que eso me había agradado, era igual de determinado que yo y no se rendía tan fácilmente por conseguir las cosas. Al verlo a los ojos, logré descubrir que nos parecíamos físicamente. Pero eso no iba a llevarnos a ningún sitio. _

_Y fue así, que de la nada, llegó a ambos una idea. Estábamos cerca de la tienda… sería fácil llegar hasta ella y comprarlo. El primero que llegará lo compraría. Al parecer el chico leyó mis intenciones. Se irguió lo más que pudo y me dirigió una sonrisa. _

_-Lo siento pero el desafío terminó y yo tendré ese artbook.-dijo el chico dándose media vuelta._

_El chico estaba preparado para salir corriendo, pero yo también lo estaba. De hecho más que él. Respiré profundamente y logré rebasarlo con rapidez. Sólo pude escuchar algo que me había gritado, la verdad no lo escuché bien, porque estaba concentrado en llegar antes que él. Abrí las puertas rápidamente y entré a la plaza. Desde ahí estaba un poco perdido. Miré la fuente y recordé más o menos el camino que había hecho. Di vuelta hacia la derecha y seguí corriendo. Logré ver a lo lejos la tienda de esos deliciosos helados, en cuanto todo eso terminará me compraría otro. Miré hacia al frente y, para mí gran sorpresa, estaba Roxas a pocos centímetros más adelante que yo. Me apresuré y logré estar a su mismo nivel. Nos dirigimos nuevamente una mirada de competencia. Ambos hacíamos los mismos movimientos y era abrumador ver que los hacía al mismo tiempo que yo. _

_-Creo que ya sé tu técnica.-dijo el chico mientras inhalaba mucho aire._

_-¿Así? Bueno, espero que la sepas usar, porque mi técnica te ganará._

_Al decir esto hice que mis piernas dieran lo mejor. Nuevamente la sensación de volar apareció. Logré distinguir la tienda, estaba ya muy cerca. Para mí sorpresa el chico estaba al lado mío, con la misma velocidad que la mía. Era increíble que ya hubiera aprendido a correr de aquélla forma, pero no iba a dejar que ganará. Llegamos al mismo tiempo a la tienda, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Estiré mi brazo para tratar de ganar distancia, pero él imitó mis movimientos. Cerré los ojos mientras me iba deteniendo poco a poco para no chocar contra la mesa. Sentí el contacto de la mesa con mi mano. Lo había logrado. Caí rendido al suelo. Estaba algo cansado. Abrí los ojos y descubrí que el chico estaba al lado mío. Me levanté del suelo, con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban y miré la sonrisa maligna de Rai._

_-¿Qui-quién llegó primero?-dije entrecortadamente._

_-Llegaron al mismo tiempo.-contestó Rai mientras reía. _

_-¿Qué?-dijo el chico algo enojado.-Eso no puede ser posible, debe de haber un ganador._

_-Perdóname por no sacar una fotografía para saber el resultado.-contestó Rai con ironía. _

_Mientras ellos hablaban, saqué mi cartera con algo de dificultad. Pero lamentablemente el chico también lo había hecho. _

_-Dame… el art…-comenzó a decir el chico con gran esfuerzo. _

_-¿El artbook? Lo siento, pero se lo di a ese chico.-dijo Rai con la misma sonrisa maligna en sus labios. _

_Señaló a una persona que estaba afuera de la tienda. Estaba viendo el aparador y en sus manos tenía el artbook. Logré reconocerlo. Era Pence. Mi mente no pensaba en ese momento… ¿Cómo que se lo había vendido? Él había sido el que había propuesto hacer los desafíos y se lo había vendido a otro. Hice un gran esfuerzo en no enojarme, apreté mis puños, pero era inevitable. Después de todo el esfuerzo que hicimos el chico y yo para que ninguno de los dos lo consiguiéramos. Sentía curiosidad para ver como el chico estaría, así que lo miré. Estaba incluso peor que yo, por sus ojos azules parecía salir una enorme furia. Sus ojos me miraron, me asusté un poco por su repentino movimiento. Él sentía lo mismo que yo. ¿Por qué lo sabía? Esa era una buena pregunta. De pronto Rai se agachó y en sus manos tenía dos artbooks. _

_-Descubrí que tenía más en el sótano-dijo Rai mientras se reía sonoramente._

_Sólo una palabra pasó por mi mente en ese momento: ¡Maldito! Él sabía desde el principio que tenía más y sólo para vernos pelear, por gusto, porque estaba aburrido, para vernos sufrir, no me importaba la razón, pero lo hizo. Su risa entraba por mis oídos y resonaba por toda mi cabeza. Mi enojo se incrementaba más mientras escuchaba su risa. Sentía un increíble impulso de sujetar su cabeza y de estrellarla contra la computadora. _

"_Siempre existirán ese tipo de personas Sora, pero lo importante es no ser o verte como ellos"_

_Recordé las palabras que mi padre me había dicho alguna vez. No sabía porque justo en ese momento recordaba eso, pero eran ciertas. Claro esta, las ganas de golpearlo nadie me las quitaría. Pero ¿Qué ganaría con hacerlo? Suspiré lentamente, sintiendo como el enojo se salía de mí. Le dirigí una mirada al chico y noté que él también estaba relajado. Eso daba un poco de miedo, parecía cómo si tuviera poderes telepáticos y yo le pasará todas mis emociones a él. Ambos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo. Después de todo nuestro esfuerzo… ¡ese sujeto tenía más!_

_-Quédatelo idiota.-dijimos al unísono._

_No logré ver la expresión que había hecho Rai en ese momento, pero en verdad no me importaba. Sea como sea, él era sólo un chico que le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente y sería así toda su vida. En cuanto salimos de la tienda, Pence se acercó hacia nosotros._

_-Hola Sora.-dijo Pence muy feliz… con el artbook en sus manos. Hice lo posible por no arrebatárselo de sus manos y salir corriendo. Lo saludé con un gesto de mi mano- ¡Hey! Ya conociste al chico-helado._

_-¿A quién le dices así?-dijo el chico muy enojado._

_-¡Hey, hey! Lo eres, no lo niegues.-dijo Pence con una sonrisa._

_-Pence, este no es un buen momento para hacerme enojar.-dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizarse. _

_-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó algo curioso._

_-Digamos que sufrimos una gran decepción.-dije repentinamente. Miré al chico y le dirigí una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Así que tú eres también mi competencia en el amor hacia el sea-salt ice cream?_

_El chico abrió y cerró los ojos con inocencia y duda. Pence comenzó a reír a carcajadas. _

_-Sora se comió dos sea-salt ice cream hace poco.-dijo Pence._

_-Y voy por la tercera del día-dije orgulloso._

_-Entonces tendré que comer otra para quedar empatados.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios. El chico me extendió su mano.- Soy Roxas, por cierto. _

_-Sora.-le estreché la mano.-Roxas, eres muy duro de vencer._

_-Lo mismo digo.-dijo mientras reía un poco.-Ese Rai… me las pagará._

_-No te preocupes Roxas, nos vengaremos.-dije con un tono de voz malvado. _

_-Hey Sora. ¿Quieres comer un helado?-preguntó Roxas algo interesado. _

_Asentí con mi cabeza gustoso. Tan sólo quería comer algo de azúcar después de todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Nos dirigimos hacia el local mientras hablábamos un poco sobre nosotros mismos. Él era un patinador profesional. ¡Con razón me había ganado tan fácilmente! En realidad me sorprendió que lo fuera, era raro ver a un patinador profesional tan joven, pero su habilidad era única. Llegamos al puesto de helados y Pence nos dio un helado a cada uno. Él los invitó al ver que estábamos muy cansados. Mientras más hablábamos caíamos más en la cuenta que éramos muy parecidos. _

_-Sora.-dijo de pronto Roxas.- ¿Dónde aprendiste a correr de esa forma? ¿Acaso eres un corredor o algo así?_

_-Sí, lo soy.-dije mientras comía mi helado.- Soy el corredor de mi escuela. _

_-Por eso me ganaste con facilidad.-dijo Roxas entre molesto y asombrado._

_-Y tú me ganaste en tu desafío porque eres un patinador profesional.-dije con ironía._

_-Tienes un buen punto.-dijo mientras reía.- Mañana será el concurso de skateboarding, por si te interesa ir._

_-¿En serio?-dije con sorpresa.-Claro que voy. Llevaré a algunos amigos._

_Mientras terminaba de comer mi helado recordé por un instante todo lo que había sucedido ese día. En verdad había sido un gran día… _

* * *

-Y así fue cuando Roxas y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos en el hotel.-finalizó Sora.

-¡Wuau! Tú historia ha sido increíble.-dijo Naminé tras escuchar el relato de Sora. En sus ojos había un extraño brillo.-Aunque es una lástima que no hayas conseguido lo que querías.

Kairi había puesto la misma atención a su historia que a la de Naminé. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que escuchaba lo que decía Sora. Su historia había sido interesante y lo había sido más porque conocía más cosas sobre Roxas. Todos parecían ya conocerlo, pero ella apenas había intercambiado varias palabras con él. Pero llegaría el día en que se volverían a ver y podrían conocerse, no perdía la esperanza de ello. Sora se llevó sus manos a su cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Gracias y no te preocupes, seguro lo encuentro en otro lugar… espero.-dijo Sora desesperanzado.

-Al fin llegamos.- dijo Kairi con alegría.

Al frente de ellos se encontraba la estación de Twilight Town. Sora se adelantó para abrirles la puerta. Ambas pasaron, Naminé le agradeció en cambio Kairi hizo como si no hubiera hecho nada. En verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en estar con él, pero todo pasaría en cuanto llegará Riku, de eso estaba segura y se lo repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-¿En qué tren llegará Riku?-preguntó Kairi.

Sora y Naminé se miraron al mismo tiempo para saber si alguno tenía la respuesta.

-En vista del resultado, iré a preguntar.-dijo Kairi enojada.

Kairi se dirigió hacia unas personas que trabajaban ahí para pedir informes. Naminé suspiró algo aliviada al ver que Kairi se alejaba un poco. Un momento de relajación. Era terrible tener que pensar así de ella, pero no le gustaba ver cómo discutían. Dirigió su mirada hacia Sora y como siempre, parecía estar relajado, sonriendo. Naminé no podía dejar de sonreír también, le habían sucedido tantas cosas ese día y el descubrir que se aproximaban más, la hacia sentir mejor. Sora. Mientras más lo conocía más le simpatizaba, se había dado cuenta el porqué todos dicen que era un amigo muy fiel, a excepción de su mejor amiga. Aunque de Riku… no podía decir lo mismo. Pero de seguro tendría algo que ella aún no había descubierto. Sino Sora y Kairi no le hablarían.

-¿Ya quieres que llegué Riku?-preguntó Naminé interesada. Era algo que le gustaría saber.

- Sí, será interesante andar por aquí con él.-dijo Sora con sinceridad.

-Ya me gustaría ver cómo se van a estar peleando.-bromeó Naminé.

-Bueno, eso es algo inevitable.-dijo Sora mientras reía. Se llevó nuevamente los brazos a su cabeza - Hey Naminé. ¿Quieres ir a ver a Roxas en el concurso?

¿Ir a ver a Roxas? Sería divertido. Además quería verificar si ya se encontraba mejor de su pierna, eso esperaba. Naminé afirmó con la cabeza. Se sentía bien ser invitada a un nuevo lugar, a una nueva experiencia, con nuevas personas.

-Me encantaría ir.-dijo Naminé muy contenta.

-Lo siento chicos pero tendré que arruinar su cita romántica.-dijo una voz.

La voz provenía detrás de ellos. Naminé fue la primera en ver de quién se trataba. Era el mismísimo Riku. Estaba atrás del confuso de Sora. Llevaba puesto una camisa negra de mangas cortas que hacían ver sus músculos, unos pantalones de mezclilla largos con un cinturón metálico y unos tenis color negro y blanco. En su mano izquierda llevaba una muñequera color blanca. Mostraba una demoníaca sonrisa en su rostro. En una mano llevaba una maleta negra y en la otra tenía su celular azul marino. ¿Para qué querría su celular? Tardó muy poco en descubrirlo. Riku elevó su pierna un poco y empujó a Sora hacia Naminé. Como instinto por no caer y no lastimarse, Sora abrazó a Naminé para tratar de equilibrarse.

**¡Clic!**

-Muy buena fotografía, mi pareja romántica.-dijo Riku mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Riku guardó su celular. A la pobre de Naminé se le subieron los colores al rostro. Él la estaba abrazando. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago. No le molestaba sentirlo, pero tampoco le agradaba, era una extraña sensación. Sora descubrió lo que estaba haciendo, al instante se alejó de ella, algo ruborizado y confundido. No había sido su intención abrazarla. No entendía lo que había hecho.

-Perdona Naminé.-contestó Sora tratando de ocultar su pena.

-Está bien.-dijo Naminé aún ruborizada.

La risa de Riku resonó por toda la estación. Sora se dio la vuelta y vio a su "mejor" amigo riéndose. Ahora entendía todo, ese Riku… ni siquiera habían pasado dos segundos y ya había comenzado su interminable guerra. Sora y Naminé le lanzaron una peligrosa mirada. Riku logró sentirla y al instante dejó de reírse, mostrando una sonrisa maligna.

-Naminé, en serio, eres muy graciosa.-dijo Riku mientras terminaba de reír.-¡Hey! No me miren así. – Prosiguió Riku con sarcasmo.- Se supone que me tienen que recibir.

-¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer?-dijo Sora tratando de comprender la situación.

- Solamente cobró mi venganza por haber olvidado de recogerme.-dijo Riku con una tranquilidad peligrosa.

-¿Y por qué involucras a Naminé si ella no hizo nada?-dijo Sora mientras parecía estar más enojado.

-Mmm… tienes razón. Perdona por involucrar a tu novia en esto.-dijo Riku con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Oye!-gritaron al unísono Sora y Naminé.

-¿Lo ven?-dijo Riku con ironía-Son el uno para el otro.

De no haber sido porque Kairi apareció en ese momento, la historia se hubiera vuelto agresiva. Ella corrió todo lo que pudo cuando escuchó la voz de Riku. Esos eran los resultados de tener una larga amistad con alguien. En cuanto lo vio se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazo.

-Bienvenido Riku. ¿Cómo te fue en el camino?-dijo Kairi mientras se apartaba de él.

-¿Pero qué?-comenzó a decir Sora muy enojado.

-Bien, gracias, tú eres la única persona normal aquí. –dijo Riku mientras sonreía más.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijeron Sora y Naminé al mismo tiempo.

-Es bueno volver a escuchar sus quejas.-comentó Riku mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Riku, tendrás que darme esa fotografía.-dijo Sora muy enojado.

-Déjame lo pienso.-contestó Riku ante su amenaza. Se colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla y después sonrió.-No. La usaré para chantajearte en un futuro.

-¿Qué? –gritó Sora.

-No te preocupes Naminé, a ti no te haré nada, solo a él.-dijo Riku con esa misma sonrisa.

Naminé en realidad no quería contestarle, cada vez que lo veía, quería tener la capacidad de hacer desaparecer a la gente. No era una buena persona, eso era seguro.

Los cuatro salieron de la estación. Sora había decidido callarse. Habría tiempo para su venganza.

-¡Hey chicas! ¿Me hacen un favor?-preguntó Riku. Ambas lo miraron.- ¿Me pueden ir a comprar una soda?

-¡Claro!-dijo Kairi muy entusiasmada. Sujetó la muñeca de Naminé.- ¿Vamos?

-Sí- dijo Naminé para alejarse un rato del peliplateado. En verdad quería alejarse de él por un tiempo.

Las chicas se alejaron rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia una máquina de sodas. Sora miraba alejarlas, sin decir nada, sólo observaba. De pronto sintió que Riku sujetó su brazo y lo llevó hacia una banca que estaba cerca de ahí. Lo obligó a tomar asiento y él se sentó a su lado. Dejó su maleta en el suelo.

-¿Dime Sora, eres actor?-preguntó Riku de pronto. Sora le negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello? –Entonces deja de fingir tanto.

Sora se sorprendió mucho al escuchar su comentario. No entendía lo que trataba de decirle. Siempre cuando platicaba con él terminaba confundiéndose.

-Cómo sé que no me entiendes, te lo explicaré con otras palabras.- dijo Riku de inmediato.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?-fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de Sora.

-¿E-s-t-a-s b-i-e-n?- deletreó Riku con paciencia.

-¡Ya te entendí!-dijo Sora con desesperación. Odiaba cuando lo trataba como si fuera un niño.- Estoy bien, soy feliz.

-A mí no me engañas Sora. ¿De quién se trata?-preguntó Riku cuestionandolo con la mirada.

-… ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes qué es lo que me ocurre?-preguntó Sora rindiendose ante sus preguntas.

-Porque te conozco, eres un libro abierto para mí. Ahora cuéntame. ¿Me extrañaste o qué?

-No es eso.-contestó Sora rápidamente. De pronto su mirada se perdió en Kairi, estaba comprando la soda.

-¿Kairi otra vez?-preguntó Riku mirándola también.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sora con nervios.-No, claro que no…

Riku le lanzó una mirada mientras arqueaba una ceja. Sora suspiró.

-Sí.-aceptó.-Sigue con su mismo comportamiento. No logro entender las cosas. Soy un idiota.

-En esto estoy de acuerdo contigo.-respondió Riku con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Hey!-gritó Sora.

-Sora.-lo interrumpió Riku.-Yo tampoco sé porque se comporta así, ha estado así por tres años.

El Sora que todo el mundo conocía, aquél chico que siempre sonreía, sólo en ese instante mostró una profunda tristeza. Agachó la cabeza y perdió su mirada en el suelo. Recordó las palabras que Kairi le había dicho hacia unos minutos. Ella no quería ir a ningún sitio donde él estuviera. Eso… lo había herido profundamente. En su interior ya lo sabía, pero era difícil aceptarlo.

-¿La extrañas?-preguntó de pronto Riku.

-Sí.-dijo Sora algo triste.-Antes eramos los mejores amigos pero ahora… siento que por mi culpa dejamos de ser los tres amigos. Sé que algo hice…-apretó los puños fuertemente contra sus rodillas.-Pero no recuerdo haberla herido, no me atrevería.

-Ya te lo dije antes, no sabe nadie la razón de su cambio, pero no te culpes tanto.-dijo Riku tratando de animarlo.-Hace daño.

De pronto las chicas volvieron. Sora elevó la cabeza y fingió, una vez más, estar bien. No quería que se preocuparan por él. Ambas sonreían. Eso hizo que una pequeña parte de él fuera feliz. Riku se levantó de la banca y se dirigió con Kairi.

-Gracias chicas.-dijo mientras agarraba la soda.-Le iré a comprar una a Sora, ya me toca cuidarlo.

-Iré contigo.-dijo Kairi.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y fueron a la máquina de sodas, mientras platicaban. Sora tan sólo pudo verlos una vez más alejarse. Estaba cansado de tener que vivir la misma situación todos los días, de saber que sus esfuerzos nunca surgían efecto, de saber que no podía solucionar las cosas. Todo eso lo mataba día tras día. De pronto escuchó las cosas que Riku le había dicho. ¿En verdad se estaba dañando a sí mismo? Tal vez era cierto, pero no podía dejar pasar las cosas así. No quería dejar que todo terminará de esa forma.

_Riku tiene razón… tengo que seguir adelante. _

De pronto Sora se dio cuenta que Naminé estaba a su lado, sentada, viendo pasar a las personas. No había notado cuando había llegado ahí, pero su silencio le confortaba.

--Si su destino es estar juntos, entonces tarde o temprano volverán a hablarse.-dijo Naminé mientras miraba a Kairi.

A Sora le llegaron hasta el alma esas palabras. Eran como si mostrarán alguna revelación. Por extraño que pareciera, ya se sentía mejor. Era cierto, sólo el tiempo decidiría si volvían a hablarse. Elevó una mano hacia el cielo, mientras veía como los rayos del sol atravesaban sus dedos. Él seguiría luchando, sin importar lo que sucediera.

-Gracias Naminé.-agradeció Sora. Dirigió una mirada tranquila hacia ella.

Naminé sintió un ligero cosquilleo al ver el cambio tan repentino de su amigo. Ella tan sólo sonrió, sintiéndose bien por haber ayudado a alguien. Tal parecía que ese verano sería inolvidable.

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del sexto capítulo de este fic. Me esforcé demasiado en traerles este capítulo y continuaré así. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por añadir este fic a sus favoritos. En el siguiente capítulo: ¿Roxas ganará en el concurso? ¿Descubriremos algún día por qué Sora y Kairi están enojados? ¿Qué sucederá cuando Roxas y Kairi vuelvan a encontrarse? Entonces no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo.**

**Notas de SoritaK**

Son las 12:33 am, cinco horas tardé en escribirlo y me siento orgullosa xD. Lamentó la tardanza, me fui de vacaciones y tuve que tomar ideas frescas para este fic. Un capítulo largo, lo sé, pero es bueno. La forma en que se conocieron Sora y Roxas me encanto, todo inusual y claro, mucho amor por una serie. Además este encuentro tendrá un importante mensaje en el futuro del fic, cómo todo lo que hay en la historia.

Al fin pude escribir sobre la forma en que patina Roxas. Fue muy divertido investigar sobre el skateboarding. Sinceramente no sabía nada sobre ese deporte. No me gusta inventar cosas, así que decidí investigar. No había mucha información en Internet, más que puras tiendas, así que tuve que salir a la calle y ver todo con mis propios ojos. Muchas personas me enseñaron lo básico, hasta me hicieron subir a una patineta (monopatín), fue muy divertido. Las definiciones de cada cosa me las dieron los mismos chicos y me basé un poco en el Internet. Si hay algo que mencioné mal, por favor, háganmelo saber, que suelo cometer errores.

Si tienen la oportunidad, escuchen las canciones que salen en el fic, para que se pongan en su ambiente. Sip, este fic esta basado en muchas canciones jaja hasta el mismo título xD. Les agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que han seguido este fic, a las que están iniciando y a las que llegarán. Los quiero bastante.

**/ / A V I S O / /**

Les tengo buenas noticias lectores x3 Desde Marzo he estado pensando en crear un nuevo fic de Kingdom Hearts, por supuesto, quiero intentar hacer algo nuevo... algo original y esa historia la acabo de terminar de diseñar hace 2 días. Se llamará Feelin' You y pronto estará el primer capítulo, por si gustan a pasar a leerlo, que lo agradecería mucho. ¿De qué tratará? Daré una reseña en el próximo capítulo ;P. Sólo diré que es algo nuevo ;) Y se basa en la época mediaval 0

Agradecimientos especiales

Kye-san: Por haberme dejado escribir este fic. Lean sus fics! Son geniales!  
Satsuki Yuna: Siempre te pondré aquí :P Gracias por darme el aliento de seguir adelante. Ailoflu!  
Nakita: Tía! Eres simplemente increíble, apreció demasiado tu amistad y tú ejemplo es uno de los que más sigo. Siempre te veo con determinación en tus cosas y eso es algo que admiró mucho en ti.  
WS chan: xD niña loca! Como la quiero! Perdona, no me pude conectar por escribir este fic –w- Como la amo! 8D  
illusionDreams-XIII: Por seguir leyendo el fic.  
Hikari-Light-XIII: Mil y un gracias. No tienes idea de la fuerza que me diste para seguir adelante.  
Freya: A una chica que es mi idola, al fin la he conocido… Gracias por demostrarme que las cosas se pueden lograr, has hecho muchas cosas en mi vida aunque no lo sepas, te lo agradezco.

¡**Y a todos los fans de KH y la gente que bonita que vive el presente! Los quiero mucho a todos :D**

**No olviden dejar review y que... ¡¡VIVA Kingdom Hearts!! **


	8. Un encuentro con ruedas

_Dedicado a Square Enix, por ellos todos estamos aquí.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 7  
Un encuentro con ruedas**

"_Aún quedan muchas cosas por vivir… por eso seguiré"_

-¿Estás seguro que conoces el camino?-preguntó Riku algo impaciente.

-Por supuesto que sí… -exclamó Sora.

Sora bebió las últimas gotas de la _Coca-Cola_ que Riku le había comprado. Se dirigió hacia un bote de basura cercano y la tiró. Tras eso volvió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Sabías que estamos aún esperando a que nos muestres el camino?-dijo Riku con sarcasmo.

-Sí, ya lo sé, sólo fui a tirar la soda.-contestó Sora tratando de ocultar algo.

-Puras excusas.-dijo Kairi entre dientes.

-¿No sabes el camino verdad?-preguntó Riku mientras le lanzaba una de esas miradas penetrantes que siempre hacia a la gente. Eran aterradoras.

-¡Que sí lo sé!-exclamó Sora algo nervioso. Colocó nuevamente sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.- Estamos… muy cerca.

-Estamos perdidos.-dijeron Kairi y Riku al mismo tiempo.

Los dos amigos de la infancia tan sólo esperaban ver ese gesto característico en él para saber que mentía. Por supuesto, Kairi no estaba del todo orgullosa por saber ese tipo de cosas, pero a veces resultaba bueno conocer a una persona… aun tratándose de él. En esos momentos los chicos de Radiant Garden estaban parados en mitad de la calle central de la ciudad, completamente perdidos por la desorientada cabeza de Sora.

Naminé estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo podían saber que él no decía la verdad? ¿Por qué ella no se daba cuenta? Poco después la respuesta llegó sola a su mente. Ellos lo conocían mejor. Eso la hacia sentir dos cosas: tristeza y decisión. La primera porque sentía que no conocía del todo bien al castaño porque no le había dado la oportunidad, sin embargo le agradaba estar con él, siempre lo había hecho. La segunda porque quería darle esa oportunidad a Sora para conocerse y saber porque todas las personas confiaban tanto en él.

Observó en silencio cómo los tres amigos de la infancia charlaban, no ponía mucha atención a la plática porque sabía más o menos de lo que se trataba. De seguro estarían regañando a Sora por no saber el camino.

Su presentimiento no estaba del todo equivocado. En esos momentos Kairi tuvo que dejar que Riku lo regañará por ser tan distraído. ¡Siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas! Sora siempre lo había dominado su orgullo, por esa razón no le gustaba demostrar que no sabia las cosas delante del peliplateado Hacia unos minutos habían decidido ir todos juntos al concurso donde Roxas participaría. Le resultaba emocionante saber que podría conocer cosas nuevas. Ese no era el punto… lo importante era que le gustaría conocerlo mejor. Todo había comenzado por una idea de Riku…

* * *

_El sol brillaba de una manera especial sobre todas las calles de Twilight Town, en verdad parecía cosa de magia. Las personas eran amables, me encontraba con mi mejor amiga Naminé y había llegado mi mejor amigo Riku a la ciudad… sólo había una cosa, mejor dicho, una persona, que destruía mi perfecta visión. Nuevamente Sora era la persona que arruinaba las cosas. Si él tan sólo no estuviera con nosotros. Me desagradaba la forma en que siempre trataba de hablar conmigo. ¿Acaso no entendía que no quería hablar con él? Pero no lo entendería, no lo había hecho en los últimos tres años. ¿Qué podía esperar de él? Nada. Ahora tenía que ver las cosas con la cruel realidad, él estaba ahí y no me iba a dejar caminar tranquila durante el tiempo que estuviera a su lado. Era un alivio que Riku nos hubiera pedido comprar su soda. Al menos podría tomar algo de aire para volver a tranquilizarme. _

_El ruido de la soda caer por la máquina retumbo en mis oídos. Saqué la soda, sintiendo el contacto frío de la lata en mis dedos. Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando los malos pensamientos. Había decidido disfrutar del viaje. Me lo había prometido a mí misma. _

_-Regresemos Naminé.-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios. _

_-OK.-contestó Naminé muy tímida. - ¿Estás bien Kairi? _

_¡Claro! Estaría mejor si Sora no estuviera con nosotros. _

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dije mientras, una vez más, digería mis sentimientos y los ocultaba._

_-No… por nada en especial.-dijo Naminé algo confundida.- Es que no te había visto desde la mañana y quería pedirte perdón si te había asustado. _

_-La verdad si me asustaste, creí que te habías perdido.-le contesté. _

_Recordé lo que había tenido que hacer para encontrarla. Tuve que seguir a Sora durante varios minutos, de la nada había salido corriendo y lo había perdido. Así que continué buscando por los alrededores, cuando creí que ya no la encontraría, la identifiqué, ella estaba en el suelo y al lado se encontraba Sora. Lo demás ya es historia. Decidí ocultarle la parte en que había seguido a ese chico, hasta el recordar su nombre me hacia perder el quicio. _

_-Perdona.-se disculpó con sinceridad Naminé._

_-Lo importante es que ya estamos todos juntos.-dije con optimismo.- Regresemos con los demás. _

_Ella me asintió. Los chicos estaban sentados en unas bancas. Esos dos siempre habían estado juntos, incluso antes de que llegará a Radiant Garden. Siempre sonreían cuando estaban juntos y nos divertíamos mucho vagando por todas partes. Aquella calidez, que sentía en aquellos días, era algo que de vez en cuando extrañaba. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, todo había cambiado. Desde la banca, Riku y Sora parecían platicar sobre algo serio. Lo sabía porque Riku tenía una mirada más seria de lo normal y Sora… estaba con la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo. ¿Qué había sucedido? El del problema parecía ser de Sora. Me castigué a mi misma por pensar ese tipo de cosas. No tenía porqué importarme. En cuanto nos acercamos, Riku se levanto de su asiento, percatándose que los habíamos visto. Se dirigió hacia mí. _

-Gracias chicas.-dijo mientras agarraba la soda.-Le iré a comprar una a Sora, ya me toca cuidarlo.

_¿Quedarme de nuevo con Sora? ¡Ni hablar! Prefería volver a caminar. _

-Iré contigo.-dije de inmediato.

_Riku me dirigió una leve sonrisa e iniciamos el camino hacia la máquina de sodas. No me preocupé por Naminé ya que no quería estar con Riku, ni yo con Sora. Al menos por un tiempo. Así que el separarnos era la mejor solución._

_-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-pregunté interesada. _

_-Bien.-contestó mientras sacaba varias monedas de su bolsillo.- ¿Quieres una soda?_

_-No gracias, estoy bien._

_Riku no era un chico de muchas palabras, pero así me agradaba. Aunque Naminé no lo comprendiera, él siempre había sido un buen amigo, el mejor consejero con el que te pudieras encontrar. _

_-¿No te dijeron nada en tus trabajos?-pregunté con una sonrisa._

_-Claro que sí, aún no me tocaban vacaciones.-contestó Riku con una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía recordar el momento.- Pero tú sabes, me las arreglé para venir. _

_-¿No me digas que te fugaste del trabajo?-pregunté mientras le daba una sonrisa maligna._

_-Mi pequeña Kairi. ¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso?-dijo Riku con ironía._

_Nos detuvimos frente la máquina de sodas. Riku depositó las monedas necesarias y presionó el botón indicado. Era difícil responder a su pregunta. Él siempre hacia las cosas menos usuales para salirse con la suya. _

_-Me has dejado sin palabras.-contesté con sinceridad. Riku tan sólo soltó una ligera risa._

_-Sabia respuesta Kairi.-contestó mientras sujetaba la soda. _

_Regresamos hacia las bancas. Riku traía en cada mano una lata. Aún estando tan frías, él parecía no sentir el cambio de temperatura en sus dedos. Era algo usual en él. _

_-¿Te ayudó?-pregunté algo preocupada. _

_-No, así estoy bien._

_Otra respuesta usual en él. Siempre estaba bien. Rara vez podías ayudarlo en algo. Aunque no me sentía mal porque conocía el motivo. _

_-¿Y tú cómo has estado?-preguntó Riku haciendo que volviera a la realidad._

_-Muy bien. Aunque no he conocido mucho la ciudad.-dije con algo de tristeza._

_-Bueno ya somos dos.-contestó con una leve sonrisa.-Después podremos ir a pasear._

_-¡Más te vale!-dije mientras le sacaba la lengua._

_-¿Cuándo te he decepcionado Kairi?-preguntó Riku con ironía._

_-Nunca, es por eso que eres mi amigo.-contesté con sinceridad._

_Riku volvió a reír levemente. Busqué la banca con la mirada mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de mis labios. Ahí estaba Naminé, sentada al lado de Sora. Bueno, ese tal vez no era el mejor panorama, pero al menos ella estaba feliz._

_-¡Atrápala!-gritó Riku._

_Le lanzó la soda a Sora. Por poco y se le caía, pero logró atraparla. Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en él. Parecía que ya se encontraba bien, pero bueno, eso a mí ya no me importaba. Riku abrió el Sprite que había comprado y comenzó a beberla. _

_-Bueno Kairi, será mejor que dejemos a la pareja feliz.-dijo Riku con una maligna sonrisa.-Mientras ellos van con ese tal Roxas, nosotros podremos pasear por la ciudad._

_-¿Cómo que pareja feliz?-gritaron Sora y Naminé algo alterados._

_-¿Irán a ver a Roxas?-pregunté interesada ignorando sus gritos. _

_-¿Tú también lo conoces Kairi?-preguntó Riku sorprendido. Le asentí con la cabeza._

_-Es un amigo que acabábamos de hacer.-contestó Sora._

_-Cambio de planes Kairi.-contestó Riku mientras me lanzaba una mirada siniestra.- Arruinaremos su cita, conoceré a ese chico. ¿Aceptas Kairi? _

_-¿Cómo que cita?-gritó una vez más Sora._

_-__ Deja de gritarme, me dejarás sordo.-contestó Riku algo desesperado._

_-Tú eres el culpable por estar diciendo esas cosas.-dijo Sora algo ruborizado._

_Y ahí estaban nuevamente los dos peleando. Si no detenía las cosas seguramente seguirían así por horas hasta declarar un ganador. _

_-Vayamos a ver a Roxas.-dije en voz alta para que me escucharán._

_-Ese es el espíritu Kairi.-contestó Riku mientras se acercaba hacia mí._

_-¿Vas a ir también?-dijo de pronto Sora volviendo a su actitud habitual. Una enorme sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro.- ¡Qué bien!_

_-Ni creas que voy a ir por…_

_Pero no pude terminar de completar mi amenazadora frase. De pronto sentí mis labios fríos. No lograba hablar y era porque algo no me lo permitía. Miré hacia abajo y logré ver una mano que me impedía hablar. Miré cuidadosamente el brazo de quien me sujetaba. Se trataba de Riku. Él estaba de pie, entre Sora y yo. Lo miré a los ojos, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta, pero él tan sólo se limitaba en mirarme con algo de frialdad y sorpresa. _

_-Mi querida Kairi…-dijo Riku mientras mostraba una falsa sonrisa.- ¿Qué no entiendes que Sora nunca entiende lo que le dices?_

_-¡Riku!-gritó Sora perdiendo el control. _

_De pronto Sora se dirigió hacia él con furia en sus ojos. Parecía que se iba a abalanzar sobre él, pero Riku no le temía a nada y menos a su amigo. Extendió la mano que le quedaba libre, sujeto fuertemente el hombro de Sora e hizo que diera media vuelta con tan sólo un ligero movimiento de su muñeca. Elevó su pierna y lo pateó algo lejos de ahí. Cuando creí que las cosas habían terminado, Riku giró rápidamente hacia Naminé, la sujetó con delicadeza y la alejó hacia el mismo lugar donde Sora se encontraba. _

_-Naminé. ¿Podrías tranquilizarlo un poco?-dijo Riku._

_Riku le lanzó una mirada de comprensión a mi amiga. Nunca lo había visto actuar así. Ambos se miraron fijamente, cómo si se estuvieran diciendo algo a través de su mente. De pronto Naminé asintió con su cabeza, se dirigió con Sora y trato de tranquilizarlo mientras levantaba levemente sus brazos. De pronto mi vista se nublo y fue reemplazada por la cercanía de unos ojos verdes azulados. Aquellos ojos estaban mirándome intensamente. Sus ojos se alejaron un poco, logré ver el rostro de Riku. Parecía estar entre enojado y sorprendido. _

_-Él ya esta muy dolido.- susurró Riku.-No sé que es lo que te moleste pero no lo hagas sufrir más. _

_En ese momento me sorprendí. Sus palabras no querían entrar en mi mente porque no era algo usual que podrías escuchar a diario. Traté de concentrarme para poder ver las cosas que quería decirme. Fue así que, de la nada, comprendí lo sucedido, como si hubiera descubierto el misterio de algún caso difícil. De seguro Sora había estado triste porque no le hablaba, porque sólo estaba con él cuando ya no había remedio, porque no quería estar con él. Pero se lo merecía y no podía fingir como si nada sucediera. Riku pareció leer lo que estaba pensando. _

_-No te estoy pidiendo que te acerques a él, sólo te pido que no seas tan dura._

_Retiró su mano de mi boca. Sentí nuevamente el cálido aire de la ciudad ya que sus dedos me habían enfriado los labios. ¿Dura con él? Tal vez era cierto. _

_-Perdona, es solo que me molesta su presencia.-dije en voz baja. _

_-Entonces piensa que estas sólo conmigo y con Naminé.-dijo Riku con un tono de voz normal._

_Agradecía las soluciones sencillas que siempre me sugería pero no entendía mucho sobre mí. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la que cambiará? Él ni siquiera había cambiado. ¿Entonces por qué yo tenía que hacer las cosas? De pronto escuché mis propios pensamientos… ¿Esa era yo? Los escuché resonar por mi mente y tan sólo escuchaba cosas negativas, nada positivo. "Disfrutar el viaje". Tenía que hacerlo y eso significaba dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas, aunque no fuera fácil. Nunca había sido fácil mirar a Sora y digerir todas las emociones, recuerdos, pensamientos que recorrían por mi mente. Era cierto, jamás iba a poder perdonar lo que me había hecho. Sin embargo no era justo que lo tratara de esa manera. Aunque sea un completo idiota, no debía de ser así. Nadie merecía ser herido, aunque esa persona te hubiese herido antes. _

"_Las cosas se pueden hacer de muchas formas. Elige la correcta"_

_Esa frase la había leído en una revista. Si seguía tratando mal a Sora entonces sería la que me vería peor que él. Nunca terminaría mi sufrimiento, nunca podría ser feliz, porque seguía odiándolo y el odio era un sentimiento. Sacudí mi cabeza, interrumpiendo mi meditación. De nada servía que siguiera pensando, ya había terminado de hacerlo y había caído en una conclusión. Riku me dirigió una mirada de comprensión. Si eso tenía que hacer para que las cosas se tranquilicen, entonces lo haría. Asentí con la cabeza, iba a hacer lo posible para no herir más a Sora, aunque no fuera justo. Riku sonrió levemente. _

_-Te lo agradezco.-dijo Riku con sinceridad.-Perdona por haber sido rudo._

_-Está bien.-dije con la misma sinceridad.- _

_Ambos nos dirigimos hacia Sora y Naminé. Naminé estaba platicándole algo sobre la visita al otro distrito, casi no escuché de lo que hablaban. Lo único notorio era que Sora ya se mostraba más tranquilo. _

_-Escucha Riku, perdona mi reacción, sabes que me alteró fácilmente.-dijo Sora algo apenado. _

_-Tranquilo, no es para tanto.-dijo Riku.- Sé que a veces harto pero precisamente ese es mi trabajo. Molestar tu vida._

_-Lo sé.-dijo Sora mientras sonreía. _

_Parecía que ya estaba mejor. Riku tenía razón, tenía que dejar de comportarme con él así… ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Él se lo merecía…Suspiré. Sabía que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte si continuaba pensando en eso. En vez de eso, quería disfrutar el momento._

_-Bien chicos, los llevaré hacia el concurso.-dijo Sora._

_Espero que en verdad sepa en dónde se encuentra. No quería perderme. _

* * *

-¡Ya les dije que no nos hemos perdido!-exclamó Sora

El grito desesperado de Sora hizo que Kairi volviera a la realidad. Naminé se acercó hacia ella, parecía querer decir algo. Esa chica nunca había sido fácil de hacer hablar, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre te dejaba sorprendido por sus palabras. Su único problema era ser tan tímida o al menos eso era lo que creía la pelirroja.

-No temas Naminé, puedes decirlo.-dijo Kairi mientras la animaba a hablar.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo Naminé con un rubor notorio en sus mejillas. Todos la miraron con atención. Esto hizo que se pusiera aún más nerviosa.- ¿Por… por qué no le preguntamos a alguien el camino?

- ¡Brillante idea!-exclamó Riku mientras le daba la espalda a Sora.-Iré a preguntar.

-No, no. Yo iré a preguntar, yo los metí en esto, yo lo solucionó.-dijo Sora apresuradamente.

Sora salió corriendo con las primeras personas que logró mirar.

-Espero y no se pierda en el camino.-dijo Riku con sarcasmo.

-Esperamos que tu predicción este equivocada o sino perderemos más nuestro tiempo.-dijo Kairi con el mismo sarcasmo.

-¿Pence?-dijo de la nada Naminé.

Kairi y Riku se sorprendieron al escuchar hablar a la rubia. En su rostro mostraba sorpresa, parecía mirar hacia algo. Ambos trataron de localizar lo que veía. Aunque no lo lograron, sólo se trataba de Sora que volvía. A su lado había un chico de cabello negro, su frente la cubría una banda negra y era algo gordito. Traía puesto una camisa de mangas cortas color azul y un pantalón negro. Parecía ser un uniforme. Sora y el nuevo chico se detuvieron frente a ellos.

-Hola Naminé.-dijo Pence en cuanto se acercaron.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien gracias.-contestó Naminé algo ruborizada.

-¿Lo conoces Naminé?-preguntó Kairi algo confundida.

-Sí, es el chico de los helados.-contestó Naminé aún ruborizada.-Su nombre es Pence.

-Mucho gusto.-contestó Pence con una sonrisa.

-Soy Kairi.-se presentó la pelirroja.

-Riku.-contestó entre cortante Riku.

-Pence me dijo el lugar donde será el concurso.-explicó Sora con una enorme sonrisa.- Será en el skatepark.

-¿Dónde estuviste con Roxas?-preguntó Naminé tratando de recordar algo.

-Creo que me perdí de muchas cosas.-dijo Riku. No entendía nada de lo que decían.

-Después te contaré.-dijo Sora. Miró hacia Naminé y le afirmó con la cabeza.- Pence irá también a verlo.-explicó Sora.- Me pareció buena idea ir todos juntos.

-¿Entonces qué esperamos?-dijo Kairi algo animada.

- Tan sólo síganme y no se pierdan.-dijo Pence mientras reía.

-¿Escuchaste Sora?-dijo Riku con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sora tan sólo reprimió sus labios para no decir nada. Ya se habían peleado demasiado por ese día… al menos por esa hora. Los chicos se encaminaron a ir hacia el skatepark. Riku comenzó a platicar con Pence, parecía tener una buena plática ya que tardaron mucho en terminarla.

* * *

-¡Ah!-gritó de pronto Sora.

-Sora, no grites, estoy al lado tuyo.-exclamó Riku mientras se metía un dedo a su oído.

-¡Me acaban de dar un codazo! ¿Cómo quieres que no grite?-exclamó Sora.

Era normal que todos recibieran un codazo, un pisotón o un buen golpe. Se encontraban en el skatepark. En la entrada para ser más precisos. El lugar estaba rodeado de personas de todas las edades. Eran tantas que era difícil caminar entre ellas ya que no podías ver el suelo. Cuando comenzaron a atravesar el mar de personas los chicos tuvieron miedo de perderse. Kairi y Naminé se habían sujetado fuertemente del brazo. Sora estaba más cerca de Riku que lo usual. El único que parecía estar normal era Pence ya que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambiente.

Todos se detuvieron frente a la entrada. Sora echó un vistazo alrededor. El parque había cambiado a cómo lo recordaba. Por todas partes había enormes letreros que rezaban "Concurso oficial de Skateboarding: Twilight Town." En todas las esquinas, rincones y en las gradas habían personas, traían carteles en sus manos, esperando a que salieran los competidores. En el camino Pence les había explicado que el concurso se llevaría acabo en el enorme half-pipe de madera. Así que ellos, como amigos de Roxas, tenían un lugar reservado en unas gradas frente al half-pipe.

-Entremos.-anunció Pence con mucha tranquilidad.

Pence pasaba a través de las personas con gran facilidad. Mientras que los demás, con mucho esfuerzo, caminaban entre la gente. Por alguna clase de milagro pudieron entrar. Dentro el ambiente estaba más tranquilo, había menos personas, ya que se encontraban la mayoría sentadas. En varias esquinas había varios puestos donde vendían carteles, comida y todo tipo de accesorios para las patinetas.

-Los patinadores aún no salen porque están practicando.-explicó Pence.-Tenemos que ir a las gradas, síganme.

Pence señaló las gradas. Se dio la vuelta y caminó tranquilamente hacia ahí. Kairi soltó el brazo de Naminé, se sentía más segura dentro y parecía que ella también pensaba lo mismo. Sora tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos, no paraba de mirar todo el lugar.

-¡Mira Riku, ahí venden comida!-dijo Sora mientras señalaba un puesto de comida.

-Eres un genio Sora.-dijo Riku con ironía.- ¿Supongo que lo dedujiste porque afuera hay comida?

Sora le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

-No te enojes genio.-exclamó Riku mientras reía.

-No estoy enojado, sólo tengo hambre.-dijo Sora mientras veía la comida.

-¿Ustedes tienen hambre?-dijo Riku mirando a las chicas.

-Yo un poco.-admitió Naminé con el rostro colorado.

-Yo no.-negó Kairi.

-¡Entonces vayamos a comer!-dijo Sora muy contento.

-Tú y tu enorme gusto por la comida.-dijo Riku mientras miraba a Sora.

-Ni modo, te tocó un amigo que le gusta comer.-exclamó Sora mientras se dirigía hacia el puesto de comida.

Riku suspiró resignado.

-Será mejor que vayamos o lo vamos a perder.-dijo Riku con ironía.

Naminé se adelantó con Riku porque en verdad tenía mucha hambre. Mientras que Kairi veía las cosas con detenimiento. De pronto logró ver en la esquina opuesta un local donde vendían… ¡conejos de peluche! Tenía que ir a verlos o no se lo perdonaría. Localizó el puesto de comida y logró ver a sus amigos. Estaban de pie esperando su turno. No tardaría mucho, podía ir a ver el puesto, comprar un peluche y volver.

Así inició su camino hacia el local. Tuvo que caminar con rapidez ya que el lugar comenzaba de nuevo a llenarse. Se detuvo y se dio cuenta que había muchas personas justo en medio del puesto, sería difícil pasar por ahí. Así que decidió rodearlo. Caminó un poco y logró ver porqué las personas se agrupaban en ese lugar. Justo al lado del puesto, se encontraban varios patinadores realizando varios trucos. En verdad quería seguir viéndolos, pero tenía que darse prisa. Comenzó a pasar entre las personas, varias fanáticas de los patinadores (las cuales gritaban sus nombres) la empujaban, sin embargo continuó en su camino. Era muy incómodo tener que apartar a la gente para que ella pasara, pero si no lo hacía, nunca saldría de ahí. Al fin pudo identificar el local, estaba a pocos metros de ella, podía hacerlo. Paso entre una pareja, haciendo que sus manos se separaran y logró salir de la multitud. Como la misma gloria, el local estaba frente a ella. Tenía los peluches más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Había un enorme letrero que decía "Hoy sólo ofertas" Más suerte no podía tener. ¿Qué más le hacia falta su perfecto día?

Avanzó hacia el local, muy tranquila, viendo detenidamente cada peluche. Parecía que todos le rogaban que los llevara a su casa. ¿Tenía que elegir? Lo que Kairi no había previsto era que un patinador se dirigía corriendo hacia ella. El patinador tan sólo miraba al suelo, así que no pudo verla. Fue inevitable que chocarán. Kairi sintió que algo la había golpeado con fuerza sobre su hombro. Tan fuerte fue el impacto que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, haciendo que fuera cayendo hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos casi por instinto que por sorpresa, esperando sentir el frío suelo… Pero nada sucedía. Abrió los ojos y notó que su cuerpo estaba suspendido a mitad de la nada. Las personas parecían no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su cuello. Miró hacia atrás y logró identificar lo que parecía ser una chaqueta roja. Alzó la mirada y logró ver el rostro de un chico, tenía el perfil bajo, así que no logró ver su rostro. Sintió una cálida mano en su hombro, una mano que la sostenía para que no se cayera. Kairi sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago. ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué sucedía? Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó al darse cuenta de la situación. Ambos habían chocado, simple casualidad. Giró para ver a su salvador. Se trataba de un chico de su edad. Tenía las manos recargadas en sus flexionadas rodillas. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, unos tenis color negro y rojo. Estaba envuelto en una atractiva chaqueta de mangas largas color roja, a mitad de ella tenía una línea de cuadros negros y en su hombro izquierdo tenía un símbolo extraño. Su cabello era totalmente rubio… cabello rubio y despeinado.

-¿Roxas?-preguntó Kairi sin pensarlo.

El chico se sorprendió al escucharla. Elevó su mirada y mostró su rostro. Unos hermosos ojos de color azul la miraban con confusión. Otro cosquilleo se apoderó de su ser. Era Roxas. Tenía el cabello más despeinado de lo normal.

-¿Kairi?-preguntó Roxas algo confundido.

Kairi estaba contenta porque había acertado y más porque la había reconocido. Lo miró con mayor detenimiento. En su brazo izquierdo tenía una patineta color gris, la tenía recargada sobre su cadera. Su chaqueta estaba un poco abierta, mostrando un collar en forma de X que ocultaba su cuello. En su chaqueta podía distinguir lo que parecían ser los músculos del rubio. Un leve rubor se presentó en su rostro. ¿Por qué estaba viendo esas cosas? No podía hablar, una sensación de correr se apodero de ella, pero no quería hacerlo. Sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, su mente no pensaba otra cosa más que ver aquellos ojos. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Perdona, de nuevo choqué contra ti.-dijo Roxas muy apenado por lo ocurrido.

Era cierto, se habían encontrado de nuevo por un accidente. Algo poco usual. Tenía que contestarle. El rubio estaba esperando una respuesta. Sólo que su propio cuerpo parecía traicionarla. Le daba algo de vergüenza en hablar con él, simplemente no sabía como hacerlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En vez de actuar así, tenía que tener coraje y poder hablar con él. ¿Ella pena? Jamás. Su cuerpo volvió en sí.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco me di cuenta que venías hacia mí.-dijo Kairi haciendo la pena a un lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Roxas algo contento.

-Vine con mis amigos a verte.-contestó Kairi con sinceridad.

-¿Tus amigos?-repitió Roxas confundido. – Me alegra que hayas decidido salir con ellos.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Kairi confundida.

-Ayer en el restaurante me dijiste que te habías quedado sola.

-¡Oh es cierto!-recordó Kairi.-Bueno ahora decidí estar con ellos.

El silencio se hizo presente. Roxas parecía estar nervioso ya que se aferraba con fuerza la patineta a la cadera.

-¿Estas nervioso?-preguntó Kairi rompiendo el silencio.

-¿De qué?-exclamó Roxas asustado.

-Del concurso.

-¡Ah eso!-exclamó Roxas- Al contrario, estoy ansioso porque comience.

-No sé mucho sobre las patinetas pero ten seguro que recibirás mi apoyo cuando llegué tu turno.

-Te lo agradezco.-contestó Roxas con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Ya has recorrido la ciudad?

-Un poco, conocí la plaza.

-Uno de mis lugares favoritos.-dijo Roxas contento.- Pero te faltan muchos más, si quieres un día podría enseñarte la ciudad.

-Gracias, me gustaría.-dijo Kairi muy entusiasmada.

Ambos sonrieron. De pronto Roxas parecía mirar algo que estaba más allá de Kairi. Ella se sintió algo incómoda porque no quería voltear, por más que quisiera, su curiosidad no le iba a ganar.

-Disculpa Kairi, me encontré con una amiga, la saludó y vuelvo contigo.-dijo Roxas rápidamente.

-De acuerdo, estaré en este local.-respondió Kairi señalando el local.

-Ya vuelvo.-dijo Roxas afirmándole.

Roxas Se apartó de ella y corrió hacia al frente, perdiéndose de vista. No se sintió ofendida. Comprendía la situación. Lo esperaría en el local. Después de todo, esos peluches la llamaban.

* * *

El olor a comida impregnaba por mi nariz una y otra vez. En verdad quería comer, me moría de hambre. Estábamos haciendo fila Sora, Riku y yo para que nos atendieran. Kairi había ido a un local de peluches. La había visto separarse de nosotros y dirigirse hacia ahí.

-Cuidado Naminé con que no se te caiga la baba.-dijo Riku mientras reía.

Me sorprendí al escucharlo y cuando comprendí lo que me había dicho, sentí cómo mis mejillas se coloraban. Tenía hambre pero no estaba haciendo nada indecente.

-Entonces procuraré que te caiga.-dije para defenderme.

-Ya estás aprendiendo a defenderte Naminé.-respondió Riku con una sonrisa.- A diferencia de ese mequetrefe que no para de ver la comida.

-¡Hey!-exclamó Sora lanzándole una mirada de enojo.- No te digo nada… porque no se me ocurre nada.

-Más bien porque te mueres de hambre.-dijo Riku con esa arrogante sonrisa que odiaba ver.

-¡Así es!-gritó Sora mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza con desesperación.- Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Kairi?

-Fue a un local a ver unos peluches.-contesté.

-Eres muy útil Naminé, más que Sora.-dijo Riku mientras colocaba unos de sus brazos en mi hombro.

-¿Tengo que agradecerte?-pregunté con una sonrisa al ver las expresiones que Sora hacia.

-Claro, te he dado el mejor de los cumplidos.-respondió Riku riendo.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué van a querer?-exclamó Sora.

Tras unos minutos, habíamos terminado de comer. Riku había ordenado una hamburguesa, Sora dos hot-dogs y yo unas papas fritas. La comida había estado realmente deliciosa. Nos habíamos encontrado con Pence y nos indicó el lugar donde nos íbamos a sentar. Como Kairi aún no volvía, estábamos planeando qué hacer…

-Simple.-dijo Riku.-Sora y Pence aparten un lugar mientras que Naminé y yo traeremos a Kairi.

-¿Y porqué yo no puedo ir con ustedes?-se quejó Sora.

-Porque hoy no he estado con Naminé.-respondió Riku.

-Por mí está bien.-afirmé.

En realidad lo hacia por Kairi, lo sabía. Ella nunca había estado conforme cuando Sora estaba. Riku había encontrado la mejor solución. Después de todo no era un mal chico.

-Vamos Sora.-dijo Pence mientras caminaba hacia las gradas.

-¡Hey espera!-exclamó Sora corriendo tras él.

-Bien Naminé, guíame hacia donde esta Kairi.-dijo Riku mientras me colocaba al frente de toda la multitud.

Definitivamente era la peor persona del mundo. Pero no podía responderle, de nada serviría. Busqué la mejor forma de llegar hacia el local. En mitad del parque había demasiadas personas y pasar entre ellas sería un grave error. Por fortuna logré ver un camino seguro. Si caminábamos por las esquinas, podríamos llegar con facilidad. Comencé a caminar, Riku me estaba siguiendo desde atrás. Caminamos a través de muchas personas y al fin logramos llegar a un pasillo donde se veía al final el local. El pasillo era algo estrecho pero era el único lugar donde había menos personas. En el suelo había muchos patinadores, punks y roqueros que charlaban. Entre en él con algo de miedo. Sentía las miradas de todos fijas en mí. Era algo que solía pasar cuando caminaba al lado de muchas personas. Siempre se me quedaban viendo, aunque no entendía el motivo. De pronto uno de ellos se levantó del suelo y se acercó hacia mí con una grotesca sonrisa.

-Hey bonita ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-dijo el chico con una temible sonrisa.

El chico comenzó a acercarse más y más hacia mí, con esa asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro. Me detuve y retrocedí un poco. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerme. No quería responderle, porque no podía, me daba miedo. De pronto el chico miró hacia algo que estaba atrás de mí. Me dio miedo voltear, así que me quedé en la misma posición. Sentí que un brazo pasaba por mi espalda. Mi cabeza se recargo sobre una camisa negra. Un fresco aroma a hierbas se apoderó de mis sentidos.

-¿Y qué si no quiere acompañarlos?-dijo una amenazadora voz.

Alcé mi mirada y me sorprendí. Se trataba de Riku. Miró con dureza al chico.

-Tranquilo amigo, no sabíamos que estaba contigo.-dijo el chico asustado.

-Sí, viene conmigo. ¿Algún problema?-respondió Riku sin apartar su actitud.

El chico se alejó corriendo de ahí para refugiarse con sus amigos.

-Me preguntó quién será más inocente. ¿Sora o tú?-dijo Riku-No te apartes de mí.

No pude responder a nada de lo que me había dicho porque comenzó a caminar. Caminaba demasiado rápido, por algún milagro llegué a seguir su paso. Muchas personas nos miraban con miedo. Me sentí realmente incómoda. ¿Por qué había elegido ese camino? No me gustaba sentirme así. Por fortuna… tenía que admitirlo, estaba Riku a mi lado. Si no hubiera estado él ahí de seguro me hubiera sucedido algo. Logramos salir del pasillo. Riku apartó su brazo y lo colocó sobre su cadera, mientras me miraba con indiferencia.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó.

-Sí.-dije mientras sentía que me ruborizaba.-Mu-muchas gracias.

Riku colocó su mano sobre mi cabello y ligeramente lo revolvió.

-Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir pasar por lugares como esos.-dijo Riku mientras alejaba su mano.

-Tenlo por seguro.-dije con sinceridad.

Me sentía como niña regañada. No muy lejos de nosotros se encontraba el local. Con una seña de mi mano le indiqué a Riku que me siguiera. Caminamos entre varias personas. Era increíble cómo podrían caber tantas personas en un solo lugar. Miré hacia el frente, buscando el local… sólo que algo me distrajo. A lo lejos, al lado del local, logré ver una cabeza rubia muy familiar… ¡Era Roxas! Estaba muy segura de eso. Algo dentro de mí me lo aseguraba. No logré ver con quién estaba hablando porque había mucha gente. Quería ir a verlo. Era algo tan intenso que sentí que una sonrisa se creaba por sí sola. Me dirigí hacia él, apartando a las personas por primera vez en mi vida. No quería perderlo de vista en verdad quería hablar con él. De pronto Roxas me miró y al parecer me reconoció. Logré ver que le decía algo con la persona que estaba hablando. Unas personas no me dejaban pasar, por más que les insistía en quitarse, no lo hacían. Decidí rodearlas, con mucho trabajo. Alcé mi mirada y logré identificarlo. Estaba caminando también entre las personas, dirigiéndose hacia mí. Aparté a la multitud y corrí hacia él. Roxas hacia lo mismo. Tras unos segundos de enorme esfuerzo por ambos, logramos estar frente a frente. Algo en mí me pedía a gritos que lo abrazará pero me detuve. Roxas se había cambiado de ropa. Traía una chaqueta roja, unos pantalones negros y los mismos tenis. Logré ver que cargaba una patineta, la dejo en el suelo y me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hacia años que no te veía.-dijo Roxas con ironía.

-Igual yo.-contesté.

Roxas se acercó hacia mí. Mientras más lo hacía, más sentía el deseo de apartarme de él. De pronto sentí cómo me abrazaba con gran afecto. Mi rostro se volvió rojo. Sólo que esta vez no me importo. No me importaba si se volvía azul, morado, rosa. Estar entre sus brazos era algo que no podía describir. Tal vez él había sentido eso cuando yo lo había abrazado después del accidente del tren. También lo abrace. Nunca me enteré de cuanto tiempo estuvimos de esa manera… ni tampoco me importaba.

-Voy a compensarte el día de hoy.-escuché a Roxas decirme al oído.

-¿Qué?-fue la única cosa que pude decir en ese momento.

Dejé de abrazar a Roxas por la sorpresa que había sentido al escuchar sus palabras. Él hizo lo mismo. Tan sólo me limité a mirarlo con duda. Roxas me miró con una enorme sonrisa. Algo que me daba tranquilidad. Levantó su patineta del suelo.

-Me fui de la nada, no recordé que iba a tener el concurso.-explicó Roxas.- No pudimos seguir saliendo por esto, así que cuando quieras podemos volver a salir.

-Me encantaría.-contesté encantada.- Y ahora te voy a regañar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Roxas muy confundido.

-Te fuiste herido.-dije con preocupación.

-¡Oh eso!-exclamó Roxas.-No te preocupes. Ya me encuentro mejor.

-¿En serio?

-Es en serio.-repitió Roxas.

-¡No sabía que podías correr tan rápido Naminé!-exclamó Riku.

Riku salió de entre la multitud con dificultad. Miró con curiosidad a Roxas. Era cierto, no se conocían.

-Él es Roxas.-lo presenté.

-Riku.-respondió Riku mientras se estrechaba la mano con él.-Ya era hora de que te conociera.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Roxas con curiosidad.

-Mis amigos sólo hablan de ti.-respondió Riku. Al ver que Roxas no comprendía decidió añadir- Sora, Naminé y Kairi.

-¿Ustedes son los amigos de Kairi?-preguntó Roxas sorprendido.

-Parece que sí.-respondió Riku.- ¿La conoces?

-Sí, la conocí ayer en el restaurante.-explicó Roxas.

Kairi… ella no me había contado nada sobre eso. Cuando volví del otro distrito ella me había dicho que no había hecho nada nuevo. Más tarde tenía que platicar con ella, más que nada porque me daba curiosidad por conocer la historia.

-La estamos buscando.-dijo de pronto Riku.

-Me encontré con ella.-explicó Roxas.-Sé donde esta, si quieren voy por ella.

-Nos harías un gran favor.-respondió Riku con ironía.

Roxas se dio la vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la multitud. Tan sólo teníamos que esperar a que regresara. Tras varios minutos él regresó con Kairi. Mi amiga tenía una sonrisa de par en par en su rostro. En sus brazos traía un pequeño conejo de peluche. Sabía que compraría uno. Los amaba. Cuando nos miró, parecía estar sorprendida.

-Ya volví.-dijo Roxas.

-Gracias Roxas.-dijo Riku.-Hola jovencita.

-¿Riku? ¿Naminé?-contestó Kairi muy sorprendida.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Buscándote jovencita.-contestó Riku mientras arqueaba una ceja.- Te desapareciste de repente.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó.

-¡Qué bonito conejo!-dije para cambiar de tema.

-Gracias Naminé.-agradeció Kairi. Miró a Roxas.- ¿Ya conoces a Riku?

-Sí, me lo acaban de presentar.-explicó Roxas.-No sabía que fueras amiga de Naminé y Sora.

-Sólo de Naminé.-corrigió Kairi.

Roxas parecía estar confundido con aquella respuesta. Después le explicaríamos su significado, ahora no era el momento apropiado.

_Todos los competidores del concurso de skateboarding diríjanse a sus posiciones. _

-Parece que ya comenzará el concurso.-dijo Riku.

-Así es.-dijo Roxas con alegría.-Bien, tengo que irme. Los veo en las gradas.

-Ahí estaremos.-respondí muy contenta.

* * *

-¡Wuau!-exclamó Sora muy emocionado.

-¿Qué no puedes dejar de gritar?-dijo Riku alterado.

-Es que Riku, esos trucos son increíbles.-se defendió Sora.

Se encontraban sentados en las gradas. Miraban uno a uno los participantes del concurso. Cada uno realizaba unos trucos que nunca habían visto. Eran increíbles los saltos tan altos que realizaban. Eso tan sólo se veía en la televisión, no en la vida real. Todos se encontraban en una misma fila. Cada vez que un patinador realizaba un truco, Sora comenzaba a gritar como loco. Por eso Kairi se había sentado lejos de él, sabía que iba a actuar así. A su lado se encontraba Naminé que estaba abrazando fuertemente su peluche de conejo. Ya había pasado un tiempo después de que se había despedido de Roxas. Estaban esperando ansiosos a que llegará su turno.

-Y ahora, aquí viene nuestro orgullo, el chico que hizo lo imposible.-comenzó a decir el presentador del evento.

De pronto, la mayoría de las chicas que estaban sentadas en las gradas comenzaron a gritar como locas mientras levantaban varios carteles.

-Siempre hace el mismo escándalo.-dijo Pence con tranquilidad.-Al fin ha llegado su turno.

-Aquí está, con ustedes…-dijo el presentador.

Un chico de cabello rubio apareció en lo más alto del _half-pipe_ y miró a la audiencia con una enorme sonrisa.

-… ¡Roxas!

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del capítulo 7 de este fic. Me siento muy feliz al revisar la historia y ver los reviews que me dejan. Muchas gracias a todos. Ustedes hacen que mi esfuerzo valga la pena y que siga escribiendo cuando pierdo la esperanza. Se los agradezco. En el siguiente capítulo: ¿Quién será el ganador? ¿Por qué Kairi le había ocultado a Naminé que había conocido a Roxas? ¿Algún día saldrán juntos Roxas y Kairi? ¿Volverían a salir Roxas y Naminé? Todo esto y más descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Notas de SoritaK**

Tiempo record (risas). He terminado este capítulo en 3 días. Se esta poniendo más y más emocionante el fic. Me muero de ansias por escribir los siguientes capítulos, la historia apenas esta iniciando, comenzará a ponerse aún mejor. En este capítulo quise mostrarles un poco más sobre la forma de pensar de Kairi. Cada vez que escribo cuando Sora y Riku se pelean me acuerdo de una persona (¿eh gemeluz?) porque nos peleamos igual. Me gusta escribir cuando Naminé y Roxas están juntos.

Las frases que utilicé en este fic son algunas frases que invento para mis nicks en el msn. Como verán, este fic es algo nuevo, ya que quiero transmitir otro tipo de cosas, no sólo batallas mágicas sino la batalla más importante: La que hay en nuestro interior. Muchas gracias a las personas tan lindas que se pasan a leer el fic.

**x Dato curioso 1 sobre mí**: Cuando escribo siempre tengo agua, una galleta y mis peluches de Sora y Roxas en mi escritorio.

**/ / A V I S O / /**

En el capítulo anterior les había comentado que iba a dar una reseña de mi nuevo fic "Feelin' You" de Kingdom Hearts. Lo prometido es deuda Aquí se las dejo:

_**Feelin' You  
**__"No todo es lo que parece"_

"La boda de la princesa Naminé, del reino de Radiant Garden, y el príncipe Sora, de las Islas del Destino, esta cerca. El pueblo es feliz porque con la boda la paz reinará… todo esto intentará detenerlo la persona menos deseada del reino, aquél que fue desterrado… el ladrón del viento"

Y ahí esta mi pequeña reseña. Estoy iniciando ya con el primer capítulo. Me ha costado trabajo porque no sé cómo entrelazar todas las cosas que tengo para el fic. Pero parece que ya lo solucioné. Próximamente :D

Agradecimientos especiales

Kye-san: Por haberme dejado escribir este fic. Lean sus fics! Son geniales!  
Satsuki Yuna: Gemeluz! Como la quiero!! (Estruja cachetes) Gracias por todo amiga! Ailoflu!  
illusionDreams-XIII: Por seguir leyendo el fic.  
Hikari-Light-XIII: Tus palabras para mí son algo muy importante para mí. Cada vez que te leo te juro que me haces sentirme realizada. Hay veces en que me digo a mí misma que debería de renunciar a escribir los fics, porque siento que debería de mejor estar pensando en otras cosas, pero cuando te leo, me haces reflexionar y olvidar todo lo malo. Muchas gracias. No tienes idea de cuanto te lo agradezco.  
Arery: Subarin! Haber cuanto te pasas a leer mi fic ¿eh? Muchas gracias por tu amistad y por alentarme tanto a seguir adelante con mis fics.

**¡Y a todos los fans de KH y la gente que bonita que vive el presente! Los quiero mucho a todos :D Dejen review y que... ¡¡VIVA Kingdom Hearts!! **


End file.
